


My Celestial Princess From Venus!

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Marking, Mating, Multiple Deaths, Multiple Orgasms, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, anal rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: An old friend, turned enemy of Vegeta from the planet Venus is coming after him for personal reasons. His daughter, the princess, does not wish to fight and lose more people for no reason or petty reasons. She comes to earth to warn Vegeta and the others that in two years time her father would be bringing his best men to fight. Two years because he cannot teleport like her and his method of transportation is very, very slow. She meets Trunks and neither of them ever expected to connect and become one.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! I ONLY CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF MY STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!Plz comment or review & let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

** My Celestial Princess From Venus! **

* * *

Trunks-19 x Serenity-17

Goku-40s x Chi-Chi-40s

Vegeta-40s x Bulma

Gohan-34 x Videl-34

Goten-18 x Bulla-16

Piccolo-unknown

Krillin-40s x Android 18-unknown

Yamcha-late 40s

Tien-late 40s

Master Roshi-perverted old man

* * *

 

“There you are my dear; I was wondering where you went to. Look whose come to visit you today.” An older gentleman said looking at a very young girl; assumed to be his daughter.

The girl looked over at a doorway and saw a tall man with very dark green hair and black eyes; the girl just made a noise and glared.

“Now…don’t be like that my dear; Cassius came a long way to see us today. He is here to help us. First him and I have to have a meeting about everything and then you two can have some fun. Him, being the last survivor of Jupiter is always welcome here. Those dirty Saiyans; first they attack us and take out our army and then they start destroying other planets. And to think…I was such great friends with the prince of Saiyans; Vegeta. Oh well…our alliance with Jupiter will make them tremble in fear.” The older man said while he laughed.

“But daddy…how can we be an alliance with Jupiter when only Cassius is the only survivor? And as for the Saiyans; you don’t know if they’re responsible for anything. You must’ve been friends and had an alliance with them for a reason.” The young girl said softly.

“Serenity, I know you mean well. But their insignia was left all over everything that was destroyed. Now, run along and let us men talk; we have a battle to plan for. Vegeta is somewhere on earth; he may have started this war, but I’m ending it.” The older man said simply making a fist.

“But daddy! Why do we need another senseless war? There have already been too many senseless deaths! Just look at what happened to mom; and that wasn’t Saiyans! I know, I saw; it was some big green lizard looking thing!” Serenity cried trying to get her dad’s attention.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! Serenity, go to your room and wait for Cassius! And when he gets there I don’t want any trouble like last time. You’re seventeen now; it’s time to start settling down and have babies! Now GO!” The king yelled furious.

“Now, now princess; listen to your dad. He’s the king; he knows what he’s doing. Go along and I’ll be in after a little bit to calm your mind.” Cassius said as he tried to kiss the young girl, but she turned and walked away with a huff before he could.

Serenity was the young princess of Venus and next in line to the throne; which she’s not too thrilled about. She just turned seventeen and has long ruby red hair that reached her mid back that she kept up in buns that were in the shapes of roses on the top of her head along with reddish brown eyes. She is five foot even and thin; not anorexic looking, just thin.

She normally wears dresses that look like they have a hoop in the skirt, but don’t, with just short shoulder sleeves and sandals. She also wears a silver tiara with a red rose crystal on the end on her forehead. And finally she also wears an orange heart crystal necklace that she was born with around her neck.

People of Venus have extraordinary power and in the past had formed an alliance with the Saiyans. Serenity has very little power; she can bring people back from the dead, heal the dying, give immortality and she can teleport. Actually she’s the only person from Venus who can teleport; others from Venus cannot. Nobody can figure out why she can teleport while they can’t, but they’re also thankful because it drains a lot of energy.

Her mother named her after the legendary princess of the moon from thousands of years before; that princess is now passed on.

Serenity’s father is Goro and he is ruler of Venus…since his wife died. He is a big guy with wild orange hair that seems to go with the motion and brown eyes. Usually he wears nice robes or battle gear.

Serenity’s mother was Stella, the true ruler of Venus. She had long red hair and red eyes; she was killed when Serenity was really little. And according to Serenity she wasn’t killed by the Saiyans, but an unknown creature. Most of you know the creature as Cell.

Cassius is a man from Jupiter who is the last survivor and her dad wants them to marry and have children, but Serenity has no interest in Cassius…no matter how much they try to get used to the idea.

No matter how many times they’ve had sex - granted Serenity rarely ever remembers it; she knows it’s happened - she has no interest in him whatsoever.

She went to her room and plopped down on her bed next to her four black cats; Solar, Eclipse Saturn and Twilight. Solar and Saturn are both girls while Eclipse and Twilight are both boys.

“What’s wrong deary?” One of the black cats asked concerned.

“Dad and Cassius…” Serenity mumbled.

“What did they do this time?” Another black cat asked.

“They want to start a war with earth…well the Saiyans. But they’re on earth so they might as well be starting it earth.” Serenity mumbled.

“Did you speak with them about it?” The first black cat asked.

Only two of the black cats, Solar and Eclipse were awake; the kittens were asleep.

“I tried…but they didn’t listen; they never listen. If mom was alive daddy would listen and this senseless wouldn’t be happening. Ever since mom died…I’ve noticed that dad’s changed a lot; he’s not the same person. And I don’t like this new dad…not one bit.” Serenity said softly.

“I don’t know what to tell you? When is this all supposed to be happening?” Solar and Eclipse asked.

“I overheard daddy say it would take two years to get there with how slow travel is. I know…maybe I should go to earth and warn Mr. Vegeta. He could get prepared or maybe even talk some since into daddy! Yeah, that’s what I’ll do! Do you want to come with?” Serenity asked her cats.

“We have no choice; we promised your mother we would look after you. Plus, we don’t want to be here when they find out you’re not here and took one of their ships.” Eclipse said simply.

“I’m not taking a ship; I’m teleporting to earth. It’s faster; it’ll only take a few minutes.” Serenity said packing her magical backpack which allows her to fit anything she needs in it.

“What? Serenity are you crazy? Do you remember the last time you teleported? You slept for two weeks!” Solar cried out.

“No, that was awhile ago; I’ve been practicing. Come on, get in.” Serenity said holding open her bag for her cats; Eclipse got in while Solar got the kittens and then herself got into the bag.

“Fine…” Solar sighed as Serenity zipped up the bag.

“Three…two…one; here we go!” Serenity called as she teleported to earth…

** On Earth: **

Serenity wasn’t the most graceful of people; she fell on her face when she got to earth…in an alleyway.

“So this is earth huh?” Serenity asked as she walked around.

She wasn’t paying attention and walked into the middle of the street; at the busiest time of the day.

She screamed in fear and probably would’ve been flattened had she not been lifted into the air by a stranger.

“Sorry about that!” The stranger called waving to the cars as he set her down on the ground.

“What the hell was that thing? And why did it attack me like that; I didn’t do anything to it.” Serenity said out of breath, scared.

“So…I’m guessing you’re not from around here?” The stranger asked.

“Gohan! Are you ok? Is the girl ok?” Came a female strange.

“Yeah, we’re fine; well I am. I don’t think she’s from around here.” Gohan said simply.

“Oh…well that explains why she walked into the middle of a busy street like that. Hi, I’m Videl and this is Gohan.” The girl, Videl said reaching out her hand.

“Are you going to hit me?” Serenity asked backing up a little.

“No; I just want to shake your hand. It’s how we greet people here.” Videl said extending her hand again.

“Hi, I’m Serenity and these are my cats; Solar, Eclipse, Saturn and Twilight.” Serenity said extending her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” All four cats said at once.

“Those cats talk?” Gohan asked kind of shocked while Videl just stood there.

“Of course; don’t all cats?” Serenity asked like it was normal thing.

“No, not usually…” Videl said simply.

“Oh…” Serenity said simply.

“So what brings you to earth; assuming you’re not from earth. You’re not here to destroy us are you?” Gohan asked joking around.

“Oh no; I’m here to try to stop that from happening! Do you know how I might find a Mr. Vegeta? The Mr. Vegeta I’m looking for would be from a race called Saiyans; have you heard of them?” Serenity asked shocking both Gohan and Videl.

“Yes, we know how to Mr. Vegeta; he’s a friend of ours. And yes, we know what Saiyans are; I’m half Saiyan.” Gohan said dumbfounded.

“Oh, how wonderful! Then you’ll take me to meet with Mr. Vegeta?” Serenity asked with a smile.

“Yeah, just follow me; we were actually on our way there to meet him and dad.” Gohan said as he and Videl started walking, Serenity following happy that this was easier then she had thought it would be…


	2. Chapter 2

After about ten minutes they arrived at Bulma’s and Vegeta’s humble abode; Gohan knocked on the door.

“Oh Gohan, Videl; its soo good to see you! Oh, who’s your friend?” Bulma asked once she noticed Serenity.

“This is Serenity and her four talking cats Solar, Eclipse, Saturn and Twilight. Anyways, she’s here to see Vegeta. She says it’s imperative she sees him right away.” Gohan said simply.

“Ok…” Bulma said wondering what was going on…

“You must be Mrs. Vegeta; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Serenity said politely as she bowed.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure; you know my husband?” Bulma asked as she led the three inside.

“No. But my daddy did; they had an alliance many, many years ago. Well…my mom had an alliance with them.” Serenity responded.

“Oh I see; where are you from then?” Bulma asked with intense curiosity.

“Venus.” Serenity replied.

“Wow; so you’re a long ways from home then.” Bulma said simply.

“I guess so.” Serenity said simply.

“Well he’s right in here; this is our training room. He and our son are training to become stronger.” Bulma explained.

“Well that’s good; he’s going to need it.” Serenity said softly.

“Ok…are you planning on attacking us?” Bulma asked worried.

“No, not me. That’s why I need to speak with Mr. Vegeta right away.” Serenity said simply.

“Ok, well right this way.” Bulma said leading them into the training room.

“VEGETA!” Bulma yelled pushing a button.

About ten minutes later Vegeta emerged from another door that led to who knows where.

“What do you want woman?! And what is he doing here? And who is she?” Vegeta asked noticing Serenity.

“Dear…this is Serenity; she says she really needs to speak with you. It’s very important _she_ speaks with _you_.” Bulma said emphasizing certain words making sure he understood he had better talk to her.

“Fine…what do you want girl?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“Mr. Vegeta…my name is Serenity; you knew my parents. My father is Goro and my mother was Stella; we’re from Venus. You’re a Saiyan and your family and people made an alliance with my family and people.” Serenity started.

“You’re Goro’s and Stella’s kid huh? You look more like your mother. What do you want?” Vegeta asked sternly looking at Serenity.

“Well yes…what I came here for was…chest…” Serenity said trailing off as she seen Trunks come through that door with no shirt on; she had never seen that many muscles on anything.

“Trunks, put a shirt on! We have guests!” Bulma yelled as Serenity turned red.

“Sorry. Who is…” Trunks started, but stopped when his and Serenity’s eyes met.

“Ummm…Trunks, what’s go…” Bulma started, but was interrupted by Vegeta who grabbed her and the cats and dragged them out of the room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Bulma screamed.

“Leave them be woman; they’re connecting.” Vegeta said simply.

“Excuse me?” Bulma asked confused.

“They’re connecting; Trunks chose his mate. And from the looks of it she chose him as well. You and other humans call it soul mates or some kind of crap like that. She is the girl he’ll mark, mate and marry someday. Because I’m sure you’ll want a wedding and all that human tradition crap.” Vegeta explained as Bulma’s eyes started to sparkle with excitement.

“My little boy found his soul mate? You know what this means don’t you?” Bulma asked excitedly.

“Good god woman! Do you have to get excited over the littlest things? This isn’t all that big of a deal; he’s just found his life mate. Who…happens to be the princess of Venus. He landed himself a great catch! Atta boy; that’s my boy! We’re going to have the strongest grandchildren ever!” Vegeta howled excitedly while Bulma started planning a party with stars in her eyes.

** Back With Trunks & Serenity: **

“What…was…that? It felt like all the air was sucked out of me.” Serenity said as she fell to her knees out of breath.

“I think we connected or something…” Trunks said kneeling down next to Serenity.

“I don’t think I understand…” Serenity said as she momentarily closed her eyes.

“It’s a…” Trunks started but stopped not know what she was.

“A Saiyan thing?” Serenity asked looking at Trunks.

“Yes...you know what Saiyans are?” Trunks asked confused.

“Yes…oh…Mr. Vegeta!” Serenity cried as she quickly stood up; perhaps a bit too quickly as she fell backwards into Trunks’s bare chest.

After a few seconds she screeched at the feeling of bare skin on her chest and quickly backed away.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Serenity cried out, turning red in the face.

“What’s going on in here?” Bulma asked running in, Vegeta right in toe.

“I-I-I fe-fell a-a-and landed on him…I-I-I’m sorry!” Serenity cried, stuttering out.

“It’s quite alright. I’m Trunks by the way.” Trunks said as he put his shirt on, dusted himself off and reached his hand out to shake hers.

“Serenity.” Serenity replied taking his hand, not really knowing what to do with it as he began to shake it.

“I’m guessing you’re not from around here.” Trunks said as they pulled their hands away and she started at hers.

“No, I’m from Venus. Which reminds me; Mr. Vegeta you need to be prepared.” Serenity said looking at Vegeta.

“For what?” Vegeta asked looking at her.

“In two years, because his means of transportation is really slow, daddy and the rest of his men, his strongest men are going to attack earth and any Saiyan he can find.” Serenity said not taking a single breath.

“But why? We had an alliance.” Vegeta said looking at the girl.

“As daddy puts it you had an alliance with mom. And now that planets are being destroyed he thinks it’s you and other Saiyans. He…he also thinks you killed mom…” Serenity said slowly.

“Excuse me! He thinks what?” Vegeta yelled slightly scaring Serenity.

“Dad, calm down!” Trunks said as he stood next to Serenity.

“When did your mother die?” Vegeta asked starting to calm down.

“Ummm…eleven years ago…I was about six. Daddy said he saw the Saiyans; they’re the only ones with ape tails.” Serenity said quietly.

“See…now that’s impossible. I lost my tail way before any of that happened. In fact I lost my tail way before you were born; before Trunks was born. So…I don’t know what your dad saw that day, but it wasn’t Saiyans. The only full Saiyans that are left are me and Kakarot. And then the rest of the Saiyans are our offspring and are only half Saiyan. So therefore again…I highly doubt your dad saw any Saiyans.” Vegeta said looking directly into Serenity’s eyes.

“That’s what I said…but he didn’t believe me. I tried telling him it was a big green lizard looking guy.” Serenity said as they walked back out into the main area.

“What about Cell?” Came a voice from the doorway.

“Who?” Serenity asked confused.

“You described an enemy we defeated years ago; his name was Cell…also before you were born.” Vegeta said folding his arms.

“Could it be one of his clones he made? Hey dad.” Gohan dad as he hugged his father.

“Who’s the sexy little minx?” Goten asked eyeing up Serenity.

“Watch what you say…” Vegeta warned as Trunks started to get angry.

“Trunks…are you ok?” Serenity asked softly.

“…Yeah…I’m fine. I’ll be back; Goten…come train out back with me.” Trunks said dragging Goten outside.

“What’s going on?” Goku and Chi-Chi asked at the same time.

“Serenity, this is Goku, his wife Chi-Chi; you’ve met his oldest son Gohan and his wife Videl and Trunks took their youngest son Goten outside. Guys, this is Serenity; she’s Trunks’s mate.” Bulma said happily while Serenity became very confused.

“I thought Cassius was my mate…” Serenity said confused.

“Who?” Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma asked right away.

“He’s from Jupiter; the last survivor…or so he claims. I’m not sure. My dad said that we were to be married and we were supposed to start having a family.” Serenity said sadly while sighing.

“You sound thrilled.” Bulma said picking up on her sadness just like Trunks and even Vegeta.

“No, I’m not; I don’t like him one bit. But what can I do; I have to do what daddy says. It’s for our planet.” Serenity said sadly.

“Ok listen up here girly! It’s obvious that you don’t understand; so let me explain! Trunks is your true mate; I watched as you two connected! Connecting is when a Saiyan connects with his or her mate.” Vegeta explained.

“But, I’m not a Saiyan.” Serenity said quietly.

“No, but Trunks is…well half, but it still counts. And you, you’re not human; you’re a Venarian. Venarian’s also have the ability to connect; and I seen you connect with him just as much as he connected with you. You two are fully connected, that’s why you felt like your breath was sucked out of your bodies. So therefore that Cassius guy can fuck off!” Vegeta exclaimed shocking Serenity.

“I-I think I-I’ll call dad and let him know what’s going on now. Maybe he’ll call of this senseless war.” Serenity said looking around.

“Is something wrong?” Bulma asked looking at Serenity.

“Is there somewhere private I can go?” Serenity asked.

“Oh yeah; follow me.” Bulma said kindly showing her to a room.

“There you go.” Bulma said giving her some space.

“Thank you.” Serenity said quietly as she opened her communication device.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes and three calls later Serenity emerged from the room with a disappointed face as she sighed.

“Something wrong dear? What did you dad have to say?” Bulma asked as she and everyone else stared at her making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Umm…he didn’t pick up; I’ll have to try again later or hope he calls back.” Serenity replied.

“Oh, ok…” Bulma started when Bulla walked in.

“Mom, I’m home! Oh hello, who is this?” Bulla asked looking at Serenity.

“Bulla, this is Serenity; Trunks’s mate. Serenity, this is my and Vegeta’s daughter; Trunks’s younger sister.” Bulma said introducing the two.

“Oh it’s nice to meet you; maybe you’ll be able to keep Trunks in line.” Bulla said with a smile.

“Bulla! Your brother is a very responsible, mature young man; and you know that.” Bulma exclaimed a bit frustrated.

“Mom!!! I know that!! God; I was just kidding around! So…where are you from anyways; I’ve never seen you at school or around town.” Bulla said looking at Serenity.

“I’m from Venus.” Serenity said simply.

“Oh that’s so cool; what’s it like there?” Bulla asked excitedly as she dragged Serenity to the kitchen to sit at the table.

“It’s nice; different from here, that’s for sure. We don’t have big metal monsters that try to kill you when you just try to walk somewhere.” Serenity said making Gohan and Videl laugh a little.

“That wasn’t a monster; that was a car. Cars transport humans from place to place.” Gohan explained.

“But why don’t they just walk or fly?” Serenity asked confused.

“Well…humans can’t fly first off and some places are just too far to walk.” Gohan explained.

“Oh…I see. I thought humans could fly…” Serenity said kind of sighing.

“Do your people fly?” Videl asked curiously.

“Most of my people can, yes. But there are some, like me who can’t.” Serenity explained.

“So you can’t fly? And you don’t have cars; so you must walk everywhere.” Bulla said hitting her hand in her fist.

“No, I can’t fly; but I can teleport…kind of…sometimes. And I’m normally not allowed to leave home. I mainly roam around my home or stay in my room; it’s actually quite boring…not being able to go anywhere or do anything.” Serenity sighed.

“You can teleport; that’s soo cool!” Bulla exclaimed excitedly.

“What do you mean you can kind of…sometimes teleport? I didn’t think Venarian’s could teleport.” Vegeta said confused looking at her.

“Oh…well I’m different. When I was little, before my mom died; she used to tell me was a special rare gem.   She used to say that because unlike others of my race I have very little power; but the powers I do have I shouldn’t. What I can do is bring people back from the dead, heal the dying, give immortality and I can teleport…kind of…sometimes. I’m not very good at that; I usually get sick and sleep for a long time…but I’ve been practicing. My cat Solar; she was worried about me coming here via teleportation because she didn’t know I had been practicing. The last time she seen me try, before all the practice; she said I slept for two weeks…so yeah.” Serenity said waving it off.

“So you can bring the dead back, heal the dying and give immortality then?” Vegeta asked.

“Kind of; I’m only really good at healing the dying. So what that basically means, is that I heal their wounds and keep them from dying. I’m also pretty good at giving immortality; but that just kind of happens on its own; usually when I’m around someone. Like all of you; you’re all immortal now. Bringing the dead back…well that’s really hard to do; I only have a few chances to bring a single person back. I tried at bringing my mom back, but I failed all three times. My dad, he keeps trying to get me to practice and bring back his men, but I haven’t been able to. I try and I fail and he gets really mad at me and tells me I need to practice and study more. That I was to be greater than the last Venarian who could do all the things I’m supposed to be able to do. But the last Venarian to have those abilities also had all the abilities a normal Venarian has; that I don’t…” Serenity sighed.

“You don’t seem too upset…” Bulma said as she sat down.

“I am in the since that I wish daddy would understand that I’ve been trying. I’m not in the since that I really don’t care to bring the dead back anymore. There’s a saying we have; it’s “the dead is better off dead.” Or was it “the dead is better left alone.” It’s one of the two, but I can’t really remember which one it was. Oh well…with my luck, if I were to bring someone back, they’d probably come back as zombies.” Serenity said closing her eyes and sighed.

“Well, I think it’s up to you what you want to do or don’t want to do. Which reminds me; how would like to come to a party?” Bulma asked.

“No thank you; I don’t like tea…” Serenity said getting a confused look from Bulma.

“No dear, not tea, party.” Bulma tried again.

“But I don’t like full tea.” Serenity said again; this time she was confused.

“Woman, let me try.” Vegeta said to Bulma before speaking to Serenity, “She means shindig; do you want to come to a shindig?” Vegeta asked.

“Oh, I don’t know; I’ve never been to a shindig before. My daddy used to throw them for him and his friends all the time, but I was never allowed to go; I was always in bed…well supposed to be. It’s very hard to sleep when you can hear music blasting everywhere.” Serenity said quietly.

“Oh, you’d love it; come to our par…shindig and have a good time.” Bulma pleaded.

“Yeah, you can hang out with me and I could actually have a girl around my own age to hang out with. Wait…just how old are you?” Bulla asked.

“I just turned seventeen three weeks ago.” Serenity replied.

“Just a year older than me; all the other girls are either older or younger than me by quite a few years. I think you and I are going to be great friends! We can stay up all night talking about boys and such; it’ll be so great! Don’t you think?” Bulla asked all sparkly eyed.

“Uhh…I uh…I don’t really know how long I’ll be staying…I don’t know much about earth and I’m sure my dad…after he gets done yelling at me, will want me back home…” Serenity started, but was interrupted.

“But I thought you and Trunks were mates and were meant to be.” Bulla said confused.

“They are…” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Don’t you like earth and us?” Bulla asked again.

“Oh, earth is lovely from what I’ve seen so far. And you are all so nice, but I can’t stay here; I don’t have anywhere to stay and I don’t know how any of that works here. I barely know how it works back home on Venus…but that might have something to do with daddy not wanting to teach me anything…oh well…I guess…what can I do?” Serenity asked, more to herself, but Bulma took that as asking them.

“You can stay here with us! I mean you and Trunks are soul mates and are meant to be together forever. Don’t worry about your father; if he doesn’t listen to you, Vegeta will take care of explaining everything to him. So come to my shindig and don’t worry about your dad and that Cassius guy.” Bulma explained happily.

“O-ok.” Serenity stuttered out knowing she wasn’t going to win against this woman she just met; she was married to Vegeta after all.

“Good…now…do you have any other outfits or is that all you have?” Bulma asked looking at Serenity who was wearing a type of dress they’d never seen before.

“Where did you get that dress anyways; it’s really cute?” Bulla asked looking at her.

“Oh, I don’t know. Cassius got it for me and I just put in on because I didn’t care if it got destroyed or whatever while teleporting…” Serenity said simply, not really caring.

“But it’s such a pretty dress…” Bulla said admiring it.

“I have other clothes; I can change. Do you want this dress; if you really want it that badly, you can have it.” Serenity said simply.

“Oh my god; can I?” Bulla asked excitedly.

“If you really want…” Serenity said, but quickly regretted it as Bulla pulled her to her feet and dragged her to her room.

“She’s such a lovely girl.” Bulma said happily.

“She’s such a confused girl.” Vegeta said annoyed.

“I think she’s a very scared girl.” Trunks said simply.

“You got that too huh?” Vegeta asked.

“Yep.” Trunks replied.

“She sure is hot though!” Goten said walking in, pissing Trunks off.

“Goten…” Trunks growled.

“Uh-oh! Sorry! I forgot!” Goten yelled flying out of the house, followed by Trunks.

“Those boys…” Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed…

“They get it from their dads…” Chi-Chi said shortly after.

“Yeah…that’s true. Speaking of which…Vegeta, Goku; go get your sons!” Bulma exclaimed while Chi-Chi just gave them looks.

“Yeah, yeah.” Vegeta mumbled as he took off.

“We’ll be right back.” Goku said laughing as he too took off.

When the girls came back out Bulla was wearing a blue skirt with a matching tube top and knee high boots. Serenity was wearing a short dress with thin straps, thigh high socks, dress shoes and a short spring jacket.

“Ok we’re back!” Vegeta said as he, Goku and the boys came in.

“Sorry mom; I shouldn’t have said that.” Goten said simply.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too; I should’ve reacted better…wow…” Trunks said to his mother and then noticed Serenity.

“It’s fine; just got get changed.” Bulma said simply.

“Yes, of course.” Trunks said absentmindedly as he started walking to his room, staring at Serenity, causing her to blush, the whole time.

Just then Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo showed up.

“What’s the princess of Venus doing here?” Piccolo asked right away.

“You know her?” Bulma asked.

“Kind of. From what I understand she’s supposed to be marrying the prince of Jupiter so that their two planets would join in an alliance.” Piccolo stated.

“But that’s not possible…I mean no disrespect” Serenity said slowly as she lightly bowed to Piccolo; she knew who he was.

“Why is that not possible princess?” Piccolo asked as Trunks came back out.

“Because Jupiter’s been destroyed; Cassius is the only one left.” Serenity said softly.

“That and she’s Trunks’s mate; or she will be…they’ve connected.” Vegeta added in.

“Hahaha! You truly are as foolish and naive as others have said. Sorry, I’m not trying to make fun of you princess. But, Jupiter hasn’t been destroyed. Sure, many planets have been destroyed as of late, but Jupiter still stands; its people striving. I don’t really know what you’ve been told or why you’ve been told what you’ve been told, but it’s obviously been a blatant lie.” Piccolo said to a very confused Serenity, who looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

“Princess…if I may say something.” Piccolo started.

“What?” Serenity asked softly.

“I didn’t really know your father, but what I did know, is that he is a snake in the grass. Your mother; she was a beautiful, kind woman. You look a lot like her by the way. But your mother didn’t look at Namekians as dangerous beings that would rape their woman and children like some cultures did. If I may say something your mother told me; she told me to follow my heart and dreams. And you know what I did? I didn’t listen until it was too late and I lost a lot. However, when I did start, as much as I hate to admit it, I’ve made a lot of really good friends. Some of them very annoying, but they’re still there. Now I’m going to tell you what your mother told me; follow your hearts and dreams before it’s too late. If you’re happy here, on earth and you have a mate or whatever, then stay here. If you’re not happy back on Venus, which it seems like you’re not and you’re being lied to, then stay here. If you want to go home and be miserable, then I can’t stop you, but I think you should stay where you’re happy. I’ve known Trunks for a long time and I can tell you he’s a great guy and will treat you right.” Piccolo said that last part very clearly.

“What was with that last part Piccolo?” Vegeta and Goku asked, immediately picking up on something.

“It’s not my place to say. But I will say I’ve only heard what has happened and I think it’s wrong and it has something to do with Cassius.” Piccolo said simply.

“So…what happened?” Bulla asked confused, but mostly everyone else picked up on it and looked directly at Serenity.

Just as Bulma was going to say something Serenity’s communication device started beeping indicating that her father was contacting her.

“Give me a few minutes please.” Serenity said as she went to a hallway.

“Hi daddy…” Serenity started as she picked up.

 _“Don’t “hi daddy” me! Where the hell are you? I’ll tell you where you’re not; you’re certainly not in your room getting ready to consummate your love with Cassius to give me fighting grandchildren! You had better tell me where on hell’s earth you are so I can either come get your or have Cassius come get you! We’re both worried sick; we’ve been looking for you for hours now!”_ Goro yelled at Serenity; so loud that everyone could hear him.

They could also hear Serenity’s voice crack as she replied back to her father.

“But I-I don’t love Cassius; I-I don’t even like him…” Serenity started…

 _“Excuse me young lady! What the hell do you mean that you don’t love him or even like him?! He is your betrothed as you are his! Where the hell are you?! I’m coming to get you right now; where are you?”_ Goro yelled again; it was really starting to piss Trunks and Vegeta off.

“It’ll take you two years to get here…” Serenity said.

 _“Excuse me! What do you mean it’ll take me two years?”_ Goro asked pissed off.

“It’ll take you two years to get to earth. That’s what you told Cassius and your men.” Serenity said trying to be brave against her father.

 _“Don’t you dare tell me that you’re on earth!”_ Goro yelled.

“Ok…I won’t tell you that I teleported to earth earlier today.” Serenity said simply.

 _“Goro, what’s going on? Oh Serenity; you’re ok. Where are you; I’ll come get you.”_ Cassius said coming into view.

 _“Don’t waste your energy; she’s on earth. What she’s doing there is beyond me, but she’s there; she teleported there! Now, little girl; tell us why you’re on earth!”_ Goro demanded while Cassius crossed his arms.

“I came to find Mr. Vegeta and tell him what was going on; to hear his side of the story. And daddy, I was right…Mr. Vegeta and the other Saiyans didn’t attack us or any of the other planets. He lost his tail way before any of this started happening. And as for the other Saiyans; they weren’t involved either. Daddy, Mr. Vegeta is actually very nice; he has a chip or something on his shoulder, but he’s very nice. And he has a son; his name is Trunks and…” Serenity started but was interrupted by her father’s yelling.

 _“SILENCE! Now you listen here little miss; I see that look in your eyes. The only man you are to ever talk about with that look in your eyes is Cassius! I do not care whether or not you love or even like him! He is the man I have chosen for you; you know the rules! As the last remaining member of Jupiter…”_ Goro started, but it was Serenity’s turn to interrupt.

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Serenity cried.

 _“Excuse me!”_ Both Goro and Cassius roared furious.

“I know that he’s not the last survivor of Jupiter. I also know Jupiter wasn’t destroyed. A man, a Namekian told me so; he said it was just fine and its people are striving just fine as well.” Serenity said simply.

 _“And you believe him? You know Namekians are nothing but lying rapists who can’t control their urges for little children.”_ Goro replied simply with a smile.

“Yes, I believe him; mama would always say otherwise. She always said how kind they treated her the last time they met. As for Trunks and me…Mr. Vegeta said that we connected and that he was my true mate. And I believe him when he says he didn’t kill mama or those other planets. Daddy…you got it all wrong.” Serenity said as calmly as she could.

 _“You just had to go and mess everything up didn’t you girl? You just had to go to earth and screw everything I had planned out the window?”_ Goro asked confusing Serenity.

“I-I don’t follow…” Serenity said confused.

 _“Of course you don’t you stupid girl! God, you’re just like your fucking mother; you have to get in the way of everything!   I should’ve gotten rid of you like I did your mother! Setting up those stupid Saiyans was the perfect plan! and then I was going to have the perfect grandchildren from two superior races; the Venarian princess and the Juptarian Prince. It would’ve been the perfect alliance! I let him have you, and do what he wished with you; he was going to plant his seeds in you…whether you liked it or not! And you know what he told me; do you? He told me you moved around and struggled to much! And that every time he was ready to release his seeds you pulled away and any and all of his seeds went everywhere but in you! And then you go and do something like this after all the kind and generous things we have done for you! You just had to go to earth and talk with Vegeta and a Namekian! God, you’re such a screw up; a mistake!”_ Goro yelled causing Serenity to fall to her knees and start to cry.

“Yo-you ha-had ma-mama killed? An-and yo-you kn-knew wha-what Cas-Cassius wa-was doi-doing to me? An-and yo-you jus-just le-let hi-him?!” Serenity cried, screaming, choking on tears and snot.

Vegeta had had enough by this point; he walked over to where Serenity was and grabbed the communication device and started talking to Goro.

“Hey Goro! Remember me, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans? Yeah, I’m still alive and I’m now king of the Saiyans…granted there aren’t too many of us left. I knew you couldn’t be trusted! I told Stella you couldn’t be trusted, but she trusted you anyways; said that you wouldn’t do anything to betray her trust. I knew you were a dirty king and husband and I knew you were going to do something, but I didn’t know you’d go this far! And Serenity…she’s a good kid. I don’t even know her and I can tell she’s a good kid! And my kid, Trunks; he’s probably way better and stronger than your Cassius douche! My race is far superior then any Juptarian I’ve ever known! As for Venarians…they used to be more superior then my race…but then you took over; you made them weaker than Saiyans. Oh…and going back to Trunks; **_he is_** Serenity’s true mate and **_she’s his_**! They connected and you know damn well that that’s law and can’t be broken. So you and Cassius can fuck off! I suppose we’ll see you in two years and we’ll be ready! Goodbye and have a nice day!” Vegeta yelled as he turned the communicator off.

“Girl, do you have anyone you contact aside from your dad?” Vegeta asked looking at a very shocked Serenity.

“N-no. Wh-why d-do yo-you as-ask?” Serenity stuttered out.

“No reason; although, you won’t be needing this anymore.” Vegeta said as he destroyed the communicator.

“Vegeta! What did you go and do that for? He may have been an ass, but he’s still her father! Look at her; she’s very upset!” Bulma yelled furious at her husband.

“Woman, she don’t need a father like him in her life! If he’s going to treat her like that! I understand my father may have been a major ass, but he would never let me rape anyone or anyone rape me just because he wanted the perfect grandchildren! My father also would never have my mother killed! That man had her mother killed and let some guy rape her! You tell me; do you think that that’s right in any way, shape or form?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“No…but you didn’t have to be so harsh and destroy that thing!” Bulma shot back.

“If I hadn’t he would’ve kept calling and harassing her. I get she’s stressed out already; but having him calling and harassing her would just make it worse for her! And again, she doesn’t need any of that or either of them! Besides…she has us now anyways. We’re not here to replace her parents in any way, shape or form, but we’ll be here for her and Trunks. Speaking of which…Boy, get over here and comfort your woman! You come with me and let’s get your party ready and all that shit.” Vegeta yelled to Trunks as he dragged Bulma away…


	4. Chapter 4

So Trunks came over to Serenity right away and knelt down in front of her.

She was crying by the time he got over there.

“Serenity, it’s Trunks; its ok, everything’s going be ok. I’m right here…” Trunks said trying to sooth her.

When he reached out to touch her gently, Serenity jerked away.

“Serenity…I’m not going to hurt you; I promise.” Trunks said softly; and that’s when he noticed a bruise on her shoulder.

After a few seconds she looked up with tears in her eyes and looked at Trunks with blurred vision.

“You have a bruise…what happened?” Trunks asked concerned.

“I-its noth-nothing…” Serenity said simply.

“Don’t lie to me; I know it’s not nothing.” Trunks said looking at her as she wiped away her tears.

“Cas-Cassius…but its fine; I’m used to it. It happens every time…or if I misbehave; then daddy takes care of business…” Serenity said softly as her voice cracked.

“He does that while he’s raping you? That’s not ok. Rape and hurting someone is not ok. I don’t care if you’re used to it or not; it’s not ok.” Trunks said firmly.

“What’s rape; I don’t understand.” Serenity said confused.

“You don’t know what rape is?” Goten asked shocked as he listened in.

“Go away!” Trunks yelled throwing his shoe at him.

“Rape doesn’t exist on Jupiter, Mars, Uranus or Venus. To them, women are property that men can do whatever they want to them. And normally women just go along with whatever the rules are.” Piccolo explained as he came to get Goten and drag him away.

“I still don’t understand…” Serenity said quietly.

“Rape is…rape is when a person, guy or girl, force another person, normally a girl, but also men, into having sex. I thought you knew because when you were talking to your dad it seemed like sex was supposed to be consensual.” Trunks said looking at her.

“What’s consensual?” Serenity asked confused.

“Consensual means permission. Like, in your case, with Cassius, you didn’t give permission; you did not consent to having sex. Do you understand now?” Trunks asked.

“I think so…rape is bad. But we don’t call it that in Venus. I just know that forcing someone into having sex is wrong. But I couldn’t tell daddy because he chose Cassius for me; Cassius could never do wrong. He wouldn’t have believed me if I had told him…but I guess I was wrong; because he knew and he didn’t care.” Serenity said as she looked down with a new batch of tears.

“Hey, it’s ok now; everything is going to be ok. You’re here now and away from them; you’re safe.” Trunks said softly as he looked at her; he so wanted to touch and hold her, but he was afraid he was going to scare her away…or hurt her.

“Thank you…” Serenity said softly and then held her shoulder.

“Does that hurt?” Trunks asked concerned.

“A lot of them hurt…Cassius keeps trying to get me pregnant…but I always struggled to make sure he couldn’t. I would get in trouble every time afterwards…yesterday was no different…” Serenity said sighing, but then tried to put on a brave smile; it was fake as hell.

“You don’t have to do that…pretend that you’re happy or ok with any of this.” Trunks said simply.

“I’m not happy…I just smile because…because…” Serenity just started bawling as she latched onto Trunks.

He didn’t really know what to do other than to try to comfort her; “It’s ok; everything’s going to be ok. Would it be ok if I held you?” Trunks asked.

Serenity didn’t say anything; she just cried and nodded her head.

Trunks smiled as he put his arms around her and pulled her up to him and began rubbing her back.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked looking up into his eye and both had their breaths taken away again.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked rubbing the side of her face, rubbing the tears away.

“I…” Serenity started and then pulled away, looked down and blushed.

“What is it?” Trunks asked again, this time a bit disappointed.

“I-I’ve never felt this way before…” Serenity said softly while holding her hand at her chest, still blushing.

“I know how you feel. I’ve dated other girls before…but it’s never felt like this before. But that’s what connecting does-it connects us with the one we’re meant to be with. And with us…because we’re both immortal, it’s meant to be forever.” Trunks said as he gently took her hand, “its called love.” Trunks finished causing her to look directly at him again.

“Wi-will that happen every time?” Serenity asked as their breath was taken away again.

“I don’t know…but I have a very important question for you.” Trunks said while resting his hand on her cheek.

“What is it?” Serenity asked curious.

“Can I kiss you?” Trunks asked.

“What? What’s a kiss?” Serenity asked.

“So you must call it something different…how do I explain this?” Trunks asked trying to figure something out.

Vegeta was standing there smacking his head with his hand.

“Hehehe…I’m just kidding Trunks; I know what kissing is. ~_~ But asides from the little kisses on my forehead from my mom, I’ve never been kissed before.” Serenity said with a small smile.

“Cassius never tried to kiss you?” Trunks asked kind of shocked.

“No…he doesn’t believe in kissing except at the marriage ceremony.” Serenity said softly.

“Then can I be your first…and only?” Trunks asked making her look at him.

Serenity just blushed, but nodded her head in approval.

“Asking a girl for her permission…just to kiss her…” Vegeta grumbled in the next room…

“I think it’s sweet; we’ve raised such a good boy.” Bulma said with stars in her eyes as she got her camera.

Trunks smiled as he leaned down and gently pulled her chin up as he gently captured her lips with his.

She didn’t know what to do; so she just let him take control as he gently moved her arms around his shoulders while he put his hands on her waist.

“Ahhh! So adorable!” Bulma and Bulla squealed causing the two to break apart…blushing.

“Mother…Bulla…” Trunks growled in annoyance while Serenity sat there touching her lips.

“She’s so damn adorable!” Bulma cried as she ran over to them and just started hugging, ehem…squeezing the life out of Serenity.

“Mom…Mom!” Trunks exclaimed.

“What?” Bulma asked oblivious to the fact that Serenity couldn’t breathe…and that she was unintentionally hurting her.

“You need to let her go…or at least loosen your grip; she can’t breathe.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Oh, sorry; I just got really excited! My baby boy has finally found his soul mate!” Bulma exclaimed with excitement as she embarrassed Trunks.

“Mom…” Trunks sighed putting his face in his hands.

By the time he looked up Bulma had dragged Serenity away.

“Ok, Serenity this is Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien, Yamcha, Pan, and Master Roshi. You’ve already met the others. Everyone, this is Serenity, Trunks’s mate!” Bulma exclaimed excitedly hugging Serenity again.

Throughout the day and night Serenity got to know everyone and everyone her; Trunks kept a close eye on her and didn’t stray far from her.

Also throughout the night it became very clear to almost everyone just how much pain Serenity was actually, that she was trying to hide; she kept on rubbing her shoulders, neck, back, stomach and hips.

Somewhere around sunset Bulma started hugging Serenity again and that’s when Trunks noticed that Serenity started staring off into the sky. He didn’t think nothing of it because earlier in the night she had said it was really different then from where she was from; but then she tilted her head to the side.

After that it all went to hell in a handbasket…

“No! Bulma look out!” Serenity screamed, pushing Bulma away from her and in not even three seconds something hit Serenity in the back and went straight through.

Before she could hit the ground something wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the sky.

“She saved me…” Bulma said in shock as Vegeta ran to her.

“Serenity!” Trunks screamed flying to her, Vegeta and the others right behind him.

“My, my, my; what a bad princess you’ve been.” A guy said as he got a hold of Serenity.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Goku asked once they got to them.

“What are you?” Vegeta demanded.

“Give her back!” Trunks yelled in rage.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such roughness; she’s coming with me. Her father and proper mate are real worried about her.” This guy said wagging his finger.

“So you’re from Venus then…or Jupiter. Trunks, no! If you attack him now the girl will be hurt; think about her! I thought it would take two years to get here! So…you must’ve teleported here, which means you’re not from Venus. So that begs the question…what are you and where are you from?” Vegeta demanded.

“Well…since you asked so nicely I’ll tell you; my name is Vio and I’m from Mars. You are Vegeta, new leader of the Saiyans; the race that I helped frame for destroying planets, including mine and killing his wife…Truth is…I was going to kill Stella anyways; I wanted the princess for myself, but Goro made me a better deal. But I’ll never say what it was! Also, in the state she’s in now; Cassius will be able to impregnate her easier. And yes, old hag; Princess did save you. you’re a mere human; the orb that I shot through her only paralyzed her for a few hours, but it would’ve killed you; ” This guy, Vio said with a grin pissing off both Trunks and Vegeta…and Bulma.

“OLD HAG?! You take that back!” Bulma yelled as she started throwing shit.

“HA! Pathetic humans; you’ll never reach me if you throw so weakly like that.” Vio laughed.

‘Trunks…’ Vegeta spoke telepathically to Trunks.

‘What?’ Trunks asked back antsy as fuck.

‘Get ready to catch her and get her away from here; take her to your room or something.’ Vegeta said simply.

‘Ok…’ Trunks said confused…until his mom came out with a potato launcher.

“Call me a pathetic old human hag will you?!” Bulma screamed launching potatoes at Vio.

Not knowing what to do and getting confused Piccolo attacked Vio from behind making him drop Serenity.

Trunks got to her in just a few seconds and teleported her to his room where he laid her on the bed and made sure their auras couldn’t be detected.

“Serenity…you saved my mother…I’m sorry I couldn’t save you from this…” Trunks said as he held her hand.

‘I wish I knew if he was a telepath…’ Serenity thought taking a deep breath.

“You can speak telepathically?” Trunks asked Serenity shocked.

‘You can hear me?’ Serenity asked.

“Yes, I can…are you ok?” Trunks asked.

‘I don’t know; my body feels numb and hurts all at the same time.’ Serenity said softly.

“I’m so sorry; I couldn’t protect you.” Trunks said to her.

‘It’s fine…you didn’t know; I didn’t even know. I wasn’t sure I was seeing right. Vio, he’s one of Cassius’s friends; I didn’t know he could teleport. To be honest; I thought he was from Mercury. This isn’t your fault. And I like your mother. She’s crazy…but she reminds me of my mother; same personality. As much as they hurt I really like the hugs; I miss that so much about my own mom. I didn’t want to see another mother figure I really like die again. I didn’t want you and your sister to lose your mother like I did. Actually, I like your entire family…even Mr. Vegeta.’ Serenity said softly.

“You are defiantly the best thing to ever happen to me; I love you Serenity.” Trunks said as he moved some hair from her face.

‘I love you too. I’d ask you to kiss me, but I don’t know if you’ll get paralyzed as well.’ Serenity said softly.

“It’d be worth it.” Trunks said leaning down to kiss Serenity while holding hand.

After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled at her.

“Must be the Saiyan in me.” Trunks said smiling.

‘Must be. Trunks?’ Serenity asked.

“Yes, what is it love?” Trunks asked.

‘Would it be ok if I went to sleep for awhile? I’m really tired.’ Serenity said softly.

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine. Sleep; I’ll be right back. I’m going to see if they need me.” Trunks said simply before kissing her softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Before he left, Trunks made sure to put a barrier up around her so that she would be safe while he was out.

When he got back outside they were still fighting Vio; he kept teleporting from place to place avoiding each Solar Flare, each Kamehameha Wave, each Distructo Disk and each Ki Blast.

Vio had managed to hit Piccolo cutting off his hand, but that literally just grew back.

As he watched the fight happen, Trunks got an idea.

‘Can you keep in preoccupied?’ Trunks asked his father telepathically.

‘Yeah. You got a plan boy?’ Vegeta asked.

‘Yeah.’ Trunks replied back.

“Everyone attack at once!” Vegeta commanded to everyone.

Goku, Gohan and Goten used the Kamehameha Wave.

Vegeta used his Gatling Gun.

Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha used Ki Blast.

Tien used Solar Flare.

Android 18 used a Distructo Disk.

Using his teleporting ability Vio avoided each and every attack; he however, couldn’t avoid Trunks and his energy sword.

“If you’re listening Goro and or Cassius; Serenity is mine! You can’t have her!” Trunks yelled slicing through Vio and then his communication device.

“Great…another mess to clean up…” Bulma grumbled.

“Relax woman; we’ll clean it.” Vegeta said looking at Goku and the others.

“Yeah, mom; we’ll take care of it…” Trunks sighed looking around.

“Not you! You go back to Serenity and take care of her. How is she doing by the way?” Bulma asked concerned.

“She says she’s ok; says her body hurts and feels numb at the same time. She’s sleeping currently. Not a whole lot she can do being paralyzed. Oh and mom; you don’t have to worry about her not liking you. Apparently she really likes you and views you like her mother; says you remind her of her. Surprisingly she likes all of you, mom, Bulla and even dad.” Trunks said getting starry eyed Bulma and Bulla; Vegeta just smirked.

“What’s not to like about us?” Vegeta asked cockily.

“Sometimes I wonder… Anyways, she had a bag of stuff when she got here; does anyone know where it went to?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah…it’s in my room. She said she had a lot of dresses that Cassius got her that I could look at; they were all really cute. She let me have them all! But then we had to get changed for mom’s party so I told her she could leave her bag in my room until later.” Bulla said simply.

“Ok, well can we go get it please? And mom…could you help me change Serenity so she’s in something a little more comfy?” Trunks asked.

“I’d love to!” Bulma cried excitedly as they went inside.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“What the hell? What are pajamas and what are not?” Trunks asked annoyed searching through Serenity’s bag.

“Trunks, why don’t you just put her in one of your larger shirts?” Bulma suggested.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Trunks asked as he went to get one of his shirts.

The shirt he had found he was sure would fit her just fine.

“Ok…let’s get this jacket off of her.” Bulma said as Trunks gently lifted Serenity up so that Bulma could get the jacket off.

“Oh you poor thing…no wonder you were so uncomfortable tonight.” Bulma said noticing all the bruises; they were all over her upper arms, shoulders and chest. Her dress was actually pretty low cut; that’s why she was wearing a jacket.

The dress had a zipper on the back, so Bulma unzipped that next so they could remove that.

The dress was trickier to remove as they had to figure out how to get her up more. But they got it off and Bulma got more shock while Trunks got angrier; Serenity had bruises all over her back, breasts, stomach, hips and thighs.

“And she thought this was normal and ok; this is not normal or ok!” Trunks growled pissed off.

“Trunks…please, turn around so I can get her bra off so I can get the shirt on. That’s why you asked me in here right; so you don’t make her uncomfortable?” Bulma asked.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just turned around and fumed.

“Ok…all done.” Bulma said laying Serenity back down and covering her up while Trunks walked back over.

“…Thanks mom…” Trunks said sighing as he gave Bulma a hug…shocking her; he hadn’t hugged her like this in forever.

“Anytime Trunks, anytime; I love you and I love Serenity as well. I’m glad you found each other.” Bulma said hugging Trunks back with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too.” Trunks said simply as they let go.

“Well, I’m going to head out and see how everyone’s doing.” Bulma said as she headed out, shutting the door behind her before Trunks could say anything.

Trunks just sighed before climbing into his bed, pulling Serenity to him as he fell asleep for the night.

** Outside: **

“How is she?” Vegeta asked as Bulma came out; he heard her before Bulla even seen or heard her.

“Where is everyone?” Bulma asked looking around.

“They all went home. Said to tell you it was a great night and they would see us around.” Bulla said simply.

“Woman…how is the boy and his girl?” Vegeta asked again.

“Yeah mom…how are they?” Bulla asked.

“They’re both asleep now…” Bulma said simply.

“What’s going on?” Bulla asked.

“That poor girl…she has bruises everywhere.” Bulma said sadly.

“She said that was normal. I asked her about it earlier; she said that that’s how that Cassius guy is; it’s how it’s supposed to be. Was that not true?” Bulla asked looking at her parents.

“Not here, it’s not.” Bulma said simply.

“It’s not there either. Unless her father changed something to make it that way; when her mother was alive it sure as hell wasn’t.” Vegeta said simply.

“She’s in so much pain…but because she’s paralyzed she’s numb as well.” Bulma said sadly.

“That’s a horrible feeling. I know; I’ve felt it before. I’m going to bed…” Vegeta said simply as he went to bed.

Bulma and Bulla just shrugged at each other before heading to bed themselves…


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning when Serenity woke up in a lot of pain and she couldn’t remember anything that happened the day before.

She sat up and the first thing she noticed was that she was in bed with a guy who was not Cassius…which didn’t bother her one bit; in fact she felt really safe with this guy.

The second thing she noticed was that she was wearing an over sized shirt that did not belong to her; she guessed it belonged to the guy sleeping next to her.

She also noticed her backpack in a corner and her cats sleeping next to it.

Slowly and carefully, as not to wake the guy she couldn’t remember, she crawled out of bed and walked over to the door.

She slipped out the door and slowly and quietly shut it behind her as she went wandering around the house.

She didn’t think anyone else was there until she was shocked by someone hugging her from behind.

“Oh Serenity, you’re awake! And you’re able to move around! I’m so glad you’re ok!” The female voice exclaimed from behind her, scaring Serenity half to death.

“Ahhh! Who are you and what do you want with me?” Serenity asked scared as she pushed away from the person and fell to her butt.

“Serenity, it’s me Bulma…Trunks’s and Bulla’s mom and Vegeta’s wife.” Bulma said as she knelt down in front of Serenity.

“Vegeta? I need to speak with Mr. Vegeta!” Serenity exclaimed standing up quickly.

“What’s going on over here? What’s wrong with the girl?” Vegeta asked annoyed coming into the kitchen.

“I don’t know…I think she has amnesia; she doesn’t remember me or that she’s already talked to you.” Bulma said looking at Vegeta.

“Mr. Vegeta?” Serenity asked looking at Vegeta.

“Yes, that’s me.” Vegeta said simply, crossing his arms.

“I really need to speak to you; it’s of the upmost importance that you know…” Serenity started, but was interrupted by Vegeta.

“That your father, King of Venus is coming here, to Earth to attack me and any Saiyan left. He is also bringing Cassius, prince of Jupiter; who is supposedly the last living person of his planet. Your dad set the two of you up to unify your two planets. Your dad wants you and Cassius to have babies together so he lets Cassius do what he pleases with you; but you don’t like it, so you always struggle against him.” Vegeta said in a bored tone of voice.

“How do you know all that?” Serenity asked confused backing away.

“Because, you told me and all the others this yesterday. Also, Cassius isn’t your true mate; my son Trunks is.” Vegeta said confusing Serenity.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked, thinking hard.

“Here, come with me.” Bulma said dragging Serenity to a different room.

** Meanwhile…: **

Trunks was just starting to wake up when he noticed Serenity wasn’t next to him.

“What the hell? Where did she go? Was it all just a dream? No, it couldn’t have been; her stuff is still here.” Trunks said to himself.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Trunks…its Bulla. I just seen Mom and dad drag Serenity to the medical room.” Bulla said through the door.

“What? Why?” Trunks asked immediately making his way to his door and opening it.

“I don’t know; but she looked really confused…” Bulla said simply.

“Ok, thanks!” Trunks said as he hurried past his sister to the medical room.

When he got there Bulma was just putting Serenity onto a bed table on a giant X-Ray machine.

“What’s going on in here?” Trunks asked right away.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Serenity doesn’t seem to have any memories of us or anything that happened yesterday. Now sweetheart, just hold still and just breathe.” Bulma said as the machine took Serenity up.

Serenity did exactly what she was told and she went in and out of the machine a few times before Bulma brought her back down.

“Ok…now we wait for the results.” Bulma said as Trunks went to Serenity’s side.

“Did we sleep together last night?” Serenity asked outright.

“If you mean did we have sex, then no; we did not. We just slept in the same bed because you were attacked by one of Cassius’s friends; and he paralyzed you temporarily.” Trunks said looking Serenity in the eyes taking their breaths away.

“What…was that?” Serenity asked putting her hand to her chest.

“Connection; we connected. It means we’re meant to be together.” Trunks said looking at Serenity.

“I’m sorry; I don’t understand.” Serenity said breaking Trunks’s heart.

“It’s not your fault. Mom…what’s wrong with her?” Trunks asked looking at his mother, close to tears.

“Well according to her results…somewhere along the lines of what happened yesterday she hit her head pretty hard and then she fell asleep with a concussion. It seems because of that she has short term memory loss. It’s possible for her to gain it back, but one never knows with this kind of stuff.” Bulma explained while Vegeta crossed his arms and Bulla stood at the door crying while Trunks sat there shocked.

“Please excuse me…I’ll be back after a little bit.” Trunks said excusing himself; he was going to go train in the training room…or cry.

“Did I do something wrong?” Serenity asked confused.

“No sweetheart; you didn’t do anything.” Bulma said calmly.

“Maybe I should call my dad; he’d know what to do.” Serenity said softly.

“You can’t…Vegeta broke your communicator after your dad said some nasty things to you.” Bulma explained.

“Oh…OH!” Serenity said and then exclaimed holding her head in pain.

“Hey, are you ok?” Bulma asked concerned as she rubbed Serenity’s back.

“My head hurts. My dad…he’s a bad man isn’t he; he’s done and doing bad things?” Serenity asked kind of remembering some things.

“Yes, that’s correct. But don’t you worry; Vegeta and our friends will deal with him and Cassius when they get here.” Bulma said simply.

“But he has a whole army…” Serenity said softly.

“Yes, and so do we! Girl, I know what your dad has for people and I know what I have for people. I’ve taken on more people than just me before and I’ll do it again if I have to. Woman, the girl is healthy for the most part?” Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

“For the most part; she needs to take it easy though. Oh I know! How about a nice, warm bubble bath?” Bulma asked right away.

“A what?” Serenity asked confused.

“A bubble bath! Oh come on; I’ll show you.” Bulma said dragging Serenity along with her.

“Hey woman, you might want to make sure she has clean clothes!” Vegeta yelled as he watched his wife drag a confused girl around.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; this way!” Bulma said dragging her to Trunks’s room first to get her clothes.

Once in there, Bulma told Serenity to grab a pair of clothes and they would be on their way.

“Ok Serenity…this is our bathroom and this is a bathtub. Do you have anything like this on Venus?” Bulma asked looking at Serenity.

“No, but I have something like that.” Serenity said looking at the shower.

“Ok. I don’t know what you call it on Venus, but here we call it a shower.” Bulma explained.

“That’s what we call it as well.” Serenity said softly.

“But you don’t have baths?” Bulma asked.

“No…sorry.” Serenity said softly looking at the tub.

“It’s ok. Now you have them. So here’s what we do with bathtubs; we turn the handles and let the water run. Here, feel the water and tell me if it’s too hot or not hot enough or if it’s just right.” Bulma said having Serenity put her hand in the water.

“It’s warm; it feels nice.” Serenity said softly.

“Good. Now we’ll add the soap to make the bubbles…” Bulma said adding the bubbles.

“Wow! That’s so amazing!” Serenity said with excitement, having never seen bubbles before.

“Ok. Now you just strip out of the clothes you’re wearing and you just sit in the tub and relax.” Bulma said having Serenity remove the shirt and panties she was wearing; she then helped her in the tub.

Once in the tub Serenity’s cheeks turned red and she started to sink into the water…a feeling of nirvana washing over her.

Bulma turned the water off once it reached an appropriate amount.

“Ok, please don’t turn the water on anymore. When you feel like you’re done just pull that plug and step out…very carefully, dry off and get dressed. Ok?” Bulma asked looking at the very relaxed girl in the tub.

“Yes…I understand.” Serenity said softly sinking into the bubbles.

“Ok. See you after awhile.” Bulma said softly.

Serenity was in heaven in her first ever bath; she was blowing bubbles around, dipping under the water and over all just relaxing.

** With Trunks: **

Trunks was in his training room when Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo came in.

“Boy, come here!” Vegeta called to Trunks.

“What?” Trunks asked annoyed.

“Look, I understand you’re upset, but the girl is fine; she’s alive and that’s all that matters. If you want to train, that’s fine; but don’t do it alone. Kakarot, Piccolo and I are going to train in the other area; you can train here with Gohan and Goten.” Vegeta said as he, Goku and Piccolo went to one area and the boys stayed in the other.

“We heard what happened. We’re sorry.” Gohan said as they started training.

“Yeah…when did she hit her head anyways?” Goten asked.

“I don’t know; I never seen her hit her head anywhere.” Trunks said as they started with kicks and punches.

“Maybe she didn’t hit when that guy was here…” Gohan started.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked confused.

“Maybe she hit her head when she first arrived. She did say she teleported here and it’s not something she’s mastered yet. What if she hit her head or fell on her head when she arrived?” Gohan asked.

“I suppose that makes since.” Trunks said looking at Gohan and Goten.

“So what do you want to practice now?” Goten asked.

“Whatever comes to mind. When in battle, you don’t have time to think; you should shoot.” Gohan said as he shot out a Ki Blast.

“Right! Kamehameha!” Trunks yelled shooting the Kamehameha Wave.

“Sounds like our dads are getting along just fine…” Goten and Trunks said sarcastically while the three rubbed the backs of their heads before going back to training.

** With Vegeta, Goku & Piccolo: **

“So how is the princess?” Piccolo asked as they trained; they were not holding back one bit.

“She’s fine. Bulma dragged her to the bathroom to take a bath or some shit like that.” Vegeta said firing a Gatling Gun.

“Bulma said she had a concussion and memory loss.” Goku said dodging attacks.

“Yeah; apparently she hit her head at some point in the day. She’s alive, that’s all that matters; she’ll make my son a great mate.” Vegeta laughed as he dodged Goku’s Kamehameha Wave.

“You just want grandchildren who you think can beat Goku’s grandchildren.” Piccolo sneered.

“And I will have grandchildren who will defeat Kakarot’s grandchildren; my family will surpass him and his family any day!” Vegeta said laughing…full of his self.

“Sure, sure…” Piccolo said making faces.

“Come on guys; can’t we put this all behind us?” Goku asked avoiding attacks and sending out his own all at the same time.

“NO! NEVER!” Vegeta yelled as he sent out attack after attack after attack.

** With Bulma, Chi-Chi & Videl: **

“That poor girl; she doesn’t seem to get a break.” Chi-Chi said sipping some tea.

“No…she doesn’t. She gets here in hopes to bring peace and ends up, her father is to blame for a lot of different things. She saves me and in the process gets paralyzed nearly gets kidnapped.” Bulma said also sipping tea.

“I’m thinking she hit her head when she first got here…” Videl said drinking some water.

“Yeah…I don’t remember seeing her hit her head during the battle or anything.” Bulma said trying to remember.

“How’s Trunks taking all of this?” Videl asked looking at Bulma.

“Oh you know…he’s upset and hurting; he’s training, getting his frustrations out. He’ll be ok after awhile. Once he realizes she’s ok…well she’s alive anyways.” Bulma said as she flinched when she heard explosions coming from the training room.

“Those boys…” Chi-Chi and Bulma growled frustrated as they spilt their tea all over the place.

“Will be boys…” Videl finished with a smile.

“Yeah…that’s true.” Chi-Chi and Bulma sighed.

“So where is Serenity now anyways?” Chi-Chi asked.

“Yeah, is she sleeping? You never said where she was now.” Videl said simply.

“She’s taking a relaxing bubble bath…her first one. Apparently they have showers on Venus, but not baths, let alone bathtubs.” Bulma said to shocked Chi-Chi and Videl.

“Wow…how can a place not have baths? I think I would die without them.” Chi-Chi said, with a horrified face at the thought of not having baths.

“I know right…” Bulma and Videl said at the same time…

** An Hour Later: **

The guys had just gotten done training and the girls were just sitting in the kitchen gossiping when they heard screams coming from the bathroom.

** In The Bathroom: **

Serenity had decided it was time to get out because she was becoming all pruney; she had managed to stand up and pulled the curtain back. And when she reached to grab the towel she got a huge shock.

There, using the bathroom was none other than Goten; he had needed to take a piss and didn’t know that anyone was in the bathroom.

“Ahhhh!!! Serenity and Goten screamed, both turning red.

“What’s going on in her…” Trunks asked running in, only to see a very red and very naked Serenity and Goten with his pants down; he had just pulled his boxers up before Trunks came running in.

“What’s going on in here?!” Bulma asked running in and that’s when Serenity fell against the wall and sank back into the tub, hiding under the water…


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Trunks yelled at Goten as they made their way out of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t realize she was in there!” Goten yelled back, blushing.

“Didn’t you see the in use sign on the door?” Bulma asked while she and Chi-Chi stood there looking at him.

“No…oh…that sign…I didn’t see it…I’m sorry. I’m sorry Serenity; I really didn’t know you were in there!” Goten said and then called through the door.

“Is ok…” Serenity said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear as she got out of the tub, after pulling the plug…still blushing.

She started drying off when she realized she didn’t have any of clothes in there with her.

“Ummm….” Serenity started.

“What is it dear?” Bulma asked from the other side of the door.

“Where are my clothes?” Serenity asked softly.

“Oh, just hold on a second. Trunks, can you get her bag please?” Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

“Sure…” Trunks said heading to his room.

‘I can’t believe I seen her naked; she has a really cute body…’ Trunks thought to himself as he found her bag.

“Great…” Trunks sighed in annoyance; when he got back to the bathroom everyone was gone.

Knock. Knock.   Knock.

Trunks knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yes?” Serenity asked softly.

“Serenity, I’ve got your bag; you need to open the door a little so I can hand it to you.” Trunks said with a slight blush.

“Ok…” Serenity said taking a deep breath as she opened the door…all the way.

“Oh wow…” Trunks said blushing as he dropped her bag when he seen her just in a towel.

“Is something wrong?” Serenity asked confused.

“Oh no, sorry; here’s your bag.” Trunks said quickly, grabbing her bag and handing it to her.

“Thank you. Do you want to come in?” Serenity asked softly.

“What?” Trunks asked confused.

“You said we’re connected and that we’re supposed to be mates, correct?” Serenity asked only slightly confused.

“Yes, that’s correct. I just didn’t think you would want me to see you…” Trunks started, turning red.

“Naked?” Serenity asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Trunks replied.

“It’s ok… Not that I liked it or anything, but lots of others have seen me naked before. It’s different with you; you make me feel safe.” Serenity said with a slight blush making Trunks smile.

“That makes me happy, to know I make you feel safe.” Trunks said as Serenity stepped backwards when he walked in and closed the door.

“Ha-have we kis-kissed?” Serenity stuttered out, very red in the face.

“Yes…twice.” Trunks replied.

“Di-did I like it?” Serenity asked, still blushing.

“As far as I know…” Trunks replied stepping closer to her.

“Di-did I do good?” Serenity asked softly, looking down at her feet.

“You did very good.” Trunks replied again, this time right in front of her.

“D-do yo-you thi-think yo-you could show me?” Serenity asked stuttered out, blushing.

“I’d love to.” Trunks replied softly, cupping her chin in his giant hand, before tilting it upwards before gently kissing her.

After a few seconds Trunks pulled away to see Serenity standing there, with her eyes closed and was blushing lightly.

“I love you Serenity.” Trunks whispered in her ear, making her jump and let go of the towel.

She opened her eyes and looked him directly in the eyes and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too Trunks.” Serenity said softly.

“Good.” Trunks said smiling, while holding onto her protectively.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked breathing in his scent; he smelt of sweat.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked breathing in her scent; she smelt of cherry blossoms.

“Kiss me please?” Serenity asked holding onto his shirt.

“With pleasure.” Trunks said softly before capturing her lips in his again.

At first, his kisses were soft and innocent. But, what started out as innocent quickly became hot and heated; her towel fell off her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her naked waist, pulling her close to him.

“Uh…Mmmmmnmmm…” Serenity moaned softly into his mouth when she felt his hands roaming her butt. Well that, and she could feel him starting to grow against her thigh as he pushed her against the sink, where things got knocked over.

“Serenity…” Trunks moaned roaming his hands all over her sides.

“Trunks…” Serenity moaned back as she held onto the sink for support as she started to become hot and bothered.

They would’ve gone further…but there was one problem.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Serenity, are you ok in there? We heard crashing noises!” Bulma called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah mom, she’s fine; she just tripped over the rug when I handed her bag through the door. I’m just making sure she’s ok.” Trunks said as his erection went away.

“Oh, ok…well come out and let her get dressed.” Bulma said being persistent.

“Yes, mother…” Trunks said handing Serenity her towel before he headed out of the bathroom.

“Well, are you coming?” Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

“No…I think I’ll wait here for her; I don’t know if she knows her way around the house.” Trunks said simply, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes.

“Well, then I’ll wait as well.” Bulma said causing Trunks to moan in annoyance.

‘Damnit…this close; I was this close…’ Trunks thought to himself annoyed.

‘We were so close to doing it…going all the way…maybe this is what’s for the best…’ Serenity thought as she got dressed in a knee length turquoise dress and knee high socks. She also brushed her hair and put it back up pigtails with the rose buns at the top.

When she came out Trunks couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Is something wrong?” Serenity asked confused.

“Uh no…you just look…” Trunks started.

“Absolutely adorable!” Bulma exclaimed dragging her to the kitchen.

“Mom…wait for me!” Trunks called as he walked after them.

“Hi Serenity, how are you feeling?” Chi-Chi asked with a smile.

“I’m ok…you’re one of Mrs. Bulma’s and Mr. Vegeta’s friends…but I can’t think of your name…I’m sorry…” Serenity said softly.

“It’s ok dear. My name is Chi-Chi and this is my husband Goku, our oldest Son Gohan and his wife Videl and their daughter Pan and you’ve met our youngest son Goten.” Chi-Chi said introducing herself and her family.

“It’s very nice to meet all of you.” Serenity said politely as she did a little curtsy.

“Yes, and you remember my husband Vegeta; this is our daughter Bulla, Trunks’s younger sister.” Bulma said softly; she explained everything to everyone already.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Serenity said softly.

“Nice to meet you.” Bulla said with a smile.

“And finally we have Piccolo.” Trunks said simply.

“Oh, you’re a Namekian; my mother used to tell me stories of your kind. She always said you were very kind to her.” Serenity said politely.

“Yeah…” Piccolo said simply staring at her as he walked right up to her.

“Oh?” Serenity asked surprised.

“Hold still…” Piccolo said placing his hand on her head.

“What are you doing?” Trunks asked right away.

“Figuring out when she hit her head.” Piccolo said simply as he closed his eyes.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Well…when did she hit her head?” Bulma asked when Piccolo pulled his hand away.

“And why did it take you so long to find out?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“Well, her mind is like a labyrinth…a bunch of walls and barriers and doors everywhere…it’s like its being guarded…or rather something is being guarded. I found out that her mom had told her something, probably something important; but when I tried to figure it out, it got locked away and moved. But as to when she hit her head; she was thrown into a hard wall earlier yesterday sometime. I’m not sure…but I think it was Cassius that did it; the guy was older by a good few years, but not like her dad.” Piccolo said looking directly at Serenity.

“Why would something her mother told her be moving around her head so much and why would it be locked away?” Bulma asked confused.

“It must be something important that Stella didn’t want Goro to know. I have a question for you now.” Vegeta said looking at Serenity.

“Yes?” Serenity asked softly.

“That you can remember, has anyone ever called you absentminded, spacey or airheaded?” Vegeta asked looking at her.

“Oh yes. A lot of people!” Serenity said with a smile.

“Do they tell you that you’re very forgetful?” Vegeta asked again.

“Sometimes…” Serenity answered truthfully, thinking hard.

“That’s what I thought…” Vegeta said simply, sighing.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked.

“There’s a reason that her mind keeps hiding it; it wasn’t meant for Serenity herself. It was meant for the original Venarian who was different like Serenity.” Vegeta explained.

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked confused.

“I mean that Serenity is either a reincarnation of the previous Venarian or she’s a host for that Venarian. Which one I don’t know, but her mother must’ve known; she told her something. But I don’t know what that something is. But whatever it is, her mother didn’t want her father to know. Her mother once told me that if she ever had a daughter that she’d be special…she’d be so much more then herself…or more then she would know. Her mother knew that her daughter was going to be connected to the last Venarian like her in some way.” Vegeta said looking at Serenity.

“But what that all mean?” Bulma asked.

“It means that little Serenity has potential…it also means that her mate will get whatever powers she was meant to have. Which means…my offspring will outrank any of Kakarot’s! Woohoo!!” Vegeta exclaimed doing a happy dance…


	7. Chapter 7

“Serenity, is something wrong?” Bulma asked noticing that Serenity had become pale.

“Huh? Oh no, I’m ok; I-I’m just going to lay down for a little bit…if that’s ok.” Serenity said softly; she was very confused and upset right now.

“Yeah, that’s ok.” Bulma said softly as they all watched her walk away.

“Umm…where am I staying again?” Serenity asked turning around confused.

“I’ll show you…” Trunks sighed as he rubbed her back a little as they walked.

“Thank you…” Serenity said softly as he guided her to their room.

* * *

 

“And this is where our room is. Do you want to be alone or…” Trunks started, but was cut off by her grabbing a hold of his shirt and crying into his chest.

** With The Others: **

“What was that all about?” Goten asked confused.

“I think she’s confused.” Bulma said sadly.

“Well…we knew that. It’s not that she’s confused woman; I think it was too much for her to take.” Vegeta said huffing as he crossed his arms.

“Maybe she wasn’t supposed to know…” Chi-Chi said simply.

“I don’t know about that. Whatever that was inside of her head wants to come out, but can’t just yet.” Piccolo said simply.

“Do you think it’s waiting for her to reach a certain age then?” Goku asked.

“No...” Piccolo said looking at his idiot friend.

“Then what?” Bulla asked chiming in.

“Uhh…” Piccolo started looking at Vegeta and Bulma.

“Bulla…how would you like to go shopping with some of your friends or something? Here, have some money.” Vegeta said right away making Bulla squeal with happiness.

“Come on Goten; you can come shopping with me as well if you’d like.” Bulla said with a smile.

The poor idiot happily obliged not realizing he was just going along to hold and carry her things.

“So…why was it so important to get them out of the house?” Chi-Chi asked confused.

“The thing in her head…it’s waiting for her to mate…on her terms.” Piccolo said confusing both Chi-Chi and Bulma.

“Mate?” The woman asked confused while Vegeta and Piccolo gave her dumb looks and Goku, Gohan and Videl couldn’t help but snicker and laugh; Pan was napping at this point.

“He means sex…” Gohan said after a few minutes.

“Oh…OH!” Bulma and Chi-Chi said in realization.

“But what does that have to do with that coming out of her head?” Videl asked very confused.

“Not sure. But what I do know is that once she mates on her own terms and not forced; it will come out and either bestow her with the powers she was meant to have or will transfer to her mate. And apparently, Venarians have some of the same traditions as Saiyans.” Piccolo said looking at Vegeta.

“Well anyways, I’m going to head out now. Have a wonderful day.” Piccolo said as he teleported away.

“Ummm…what did he mean by that last part Vegeta?” Goku asked looking at Vegeta clearly confused.

“It means because both Trunks and Serenity are of royal descendant…I as the ruler of the Saiyans and her as the princess of Venus, I must mate her as well…” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“WHAT?!?!” Bulma asked backing away in shock.

“It’s been the tradition for centuries… Saiyans of royal descendant must mate their offspring’s mate at least once. Female offspring’s of royal Venarian descent must mate with their mate’s father; it’s just how it is. The reason my dad didn’t take and mate you was because, you know, he’s dead.” Vegeta said slightly annoyed.

“Can’t you change that rule?” Chi-Chi asked looking at Vegeta.

“No…I can’t. Not anymore at least…” Vegeta sighed crossing his arms.

“And why not?” Trunks asked annoyed walking in on everyone.

“Trunks…where’s Serenity?” Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

“I’m here…” Serenity said softly from behind Trunks; she was very pale.

“Serenity…you can go back to the room; I can bring you something to drink.” Trunks said simply.

“No…it’s ok.” Serenity said softly, looking down.

“Serenity…did you know about any of this?” Bulma asked seriously.

“Kind of… When I was little, my mom told me that she made it so girls wouldn’t have to mate with their mate’s father. Recently, I had asked dad and Cassius about it and they both said that it wasn’t required…and even if it were, Cassius’s father was dead. As for Saiyans…I don’t know anything about them or their traditions…” Serenity said softly looking down at her feet.

“Dad…you can’t really expect her to have sex with you can you?” Trunks asked.

“Son…it’s not that simple. If I could change the rules I would.” Vegeta said simply.

“Why can’t you?!” Trunks and Bulma asked furious while Serenity stood there ashamed.

“Because there aren’t enough Saiyans to vote on it; nor is my father alive to consent to it! Also, before you say anything; I don’t have the book of rules to be able to change it!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

“You need your father’s consent? Vegeta, you’re king of the freaking Saiyans; and there are several freaking Saiyans here…even if most of them are only half Saiyan!” Bulma yelled back, equally pissed off.

“If I had that book of rules, I wouldn’t need his consent! But yes, I would need his consent otherwise because my great grandfather made the rule and my grandfather and father wrote that they agreed with all of this. Something about a thrill or something with being with someone other than their wives and something to do with being with a younger someone or some shit! But there hasn’t been a girl born into my side of the family in forever; Bulla is the first in several generations!” Vegeta yelled still pissed.

“Still…well then where is this book then?” Bulma asked trying to stay calm.

“It was destroyed with my home planet was destroyed!” Vegeta exclaimed.

“So…can’t you just make a new book of rules?” Bulma asked pissed off.

“No, I can’t. If I could, I would.” Vegeta said as calmly as he could.

So that’s how the next ten minutes went; Vegeta and Bulma stood there fighting while the others sat there watching.

“I’m sorry…” Serenity said softly, tears running down her face; getting everyone’s attentions.

“Serenity…” Trunks started.

“No…I’m just causing problems being here. Maybe I should’ve never showed up…” Serenity said as she stood there with tears in her eyes.

“No…its fine; this isn’t your fault.” Bulma said walking over to her and held onto Serenity’s shoulders.

“*sigh…* I’ll go see what I can do; I make no promises though. Come on Kakarot, come with me.” Vegeta said as he teleported out, Goku right behind him.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Chi-Chi asked confused.

“Maybe he’s going to find a way to change the rules.” Gohan and Videl said at the same time.

“Maybe…” Bulma said simply.

“I hope so; that’s a crappy tradition. Anyways, we should get going; if Goku comes back here send him home.” Chi-Chi said standing up.

“Will do. See you around.” Bulma said as Chi-Chi, Gohan Videl and Pan left.

“Now Serenity; don’t you worry about anything. None of this crap is your fault; it’s Saiyan Tradition that’s at fault. Don’t you ever regret coming here; because we love you and we’re so glad you’re here.” Bulma said kindly, hugging Serenity.

“Thank you…” Serenity said softly as she cried into Bulma’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome. Now, what would you like to drink?” Bulma asked with a cheerful smile.

“What do you have here?” Serenity asked softly.

“Would you like to try orange juice or something?” Bulma asked kindly.

“Oh, I love orange juice. I didn’t know earth had that as well.” Serenity said perking up a little bit.

“Yep; earth has a lot of oranges to make orange juice with. Here, I’ll give it to in a water bottle; just bring it out later. Trunks, why don’t you take her to your room to relax for a little while?” Bulma said with a smile as she sat down, tapping her fingers on the table; she was still pissed.

“Yes mother; come on Serenity.” Trunks said taking Serenity’s hand as she started drinking the orange juice Bulma gave her…


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked noticing Serenity just sitting on his bed just staring at her orange juice.

“Why me?” Serenity asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked sitting next to her and started rubbing her back.

“Why me; why was I chosen to be this way? I’m not nothing special or anything…” Serenity said softly as some tears slipped from her eyes.

“I think you’re special. And I don’t think that you were necessarily chosen; you were born this way. It’s just how it was mean to be; it’s fate. Just like fate brought you to me…” Trunks said holding Serenity.

“But I came here to warn your father…” Serenity said softly.

“True…but if you hadn’t we wouldn’t never met; I believe it was fate.” Trunks said smiling.

“I love you Trunks…” Serenity said hugging him.

“I love you too…my Serenity. May I kiss you again?” Trunks asked pushing away from her to look at her.

Serenity didn’t say anything; she just smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He took that as a yes as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

After a few minutes, soft kisses turned into a heavy make out session as Serenity pulled herself closer to Trunks; she moaned softly when she felt him place her on his lap.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked right away, worried.

“I-I’m ok.” Serenity said out of breath.

“Ok.” Trunks said as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

“More?” She asked softly as she held onto his shoulders.

“Do you want more?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Yes please.” Serenity said softly.

“What do you want?” Trunks asked seriously, looking directly into her eyes.

“…To be yours…completely…in every sense of my being. I want to belong to you…and only you.” Serenity said slowly, but seriously, not breaking eye contact.

“Serenity…” Trunks started before pulling her directly against him before kissing her whole heartedly; he kissed her until they couldn’t breathe.

“Serenity…tell me if anything gets to be too much or if you become too uncomfortable. Ok? Promise me that.” Trunks said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Of course…and thanks for saying that.” Serenity said softly, smiling into his shoulder as some tears slipped out of her eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Trunks asked pushing her away a little.

“I’m sorry…I-I didn’t realize I was…I-I’m not used to being asked if I wanted to do this…or being told if something was uncomfortable…it would stop…” Serenity said smiling softly.

‘How can she smile when she’s been hurt so much?’ Trunks thought to himself while just holding her.

“Serenity?” Trunks asked her seriously.

“Yes?” Serenity asked softly.

“Are you ready?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Yes, I’m ready. Will you mark me first?” Serenity asked, holding her hands over her chest.

“If that’s what my princess wants.” Trunks said sweetly.

“Thank you.” Serenity said softly.

“You know…I’m kind of surprised Cassius hasn’t marked you yet…” Trunks said moving her hair to one side.

“He tried…several times. But every time there’d be a light and he’d be knocked away…” Serenity said softly…remembering.

“Ha! Just proves that he wasn’t your proper mate then!” Trunks said smiling.

“Hopefully you’ll be able to.” Serenity said softly before gasping in surprise when she felt him kiss the spot that connected her neck to her right shoulder.

“You’re so sensitive. And don’t worry; we’ve connected so I’ll be able to.” Trunks said as he continued to kiss the spot before he started lightly nipping.

“Ok, here we go.” Trunks said simply.

“Wait! Please...” Serenity said suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked concerned.

“Will it hurt badly?” Serenity asked a little scared.

“I’m sure…I know it hurts for a little bit…but I don’t how badly.” Trunks admitted.

“Oh… Can I lay down for this; I still want to…” Serenity said looking at him.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, my little Serenity.” Trunks said as he gently laid her back onto the bed, letting her head hit the pillow.

“Trunks…” Serenity sighed when she felt him kiss her mark spot again.

“Are you ready my love?” Trunks asked.

“Yes, I’m ready; please mark me as yours.” Serenity said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Trunks said in advance.

Before he dug his fangs into her soft flesh, Trunks took a hold of Serenity’s left shoulder and also her right hand and held onto her; he was going to try and give her as much comfort as he could.

“Mmmm! Ahhhh!! Trunks!” Serenity cried out in pain as her eyes became wide she began to arch her back.

“Trunks, what’s going on in here?!” Bulma yelled running into Trunks’s room, only to stop in shock at the sight before her.

“Woman, where the heck are you?” Vegeta yelled once he and Goku got back.

After a few seconds he found her, “Woman, get out here, now!” Vegeta exclaimed pulling her out the room and shut the door.

“Vegeta, you have to stop him; he’s hurting her!” Bulma yelled, not understanding the situation.

“He’s not hurting her; he’s making sure she’ll always be safe. Bulma…he’s marking her as his. Now, officially, she’s his mate.” Vegeta explained to a frantic Bulma, who began calming down.

“Why didn’t you mark me?” Bulma asked confused.

“I tried, but you told me “don’t you even dare!” Remember; you just wanted to get married…” Vegeta huffed.

“Oh…right; I forgot…” Bulma said causing Vegeta to smack his head.

“So where’d you go?” Bulma asked right away.

“I went to go see if I could find a rule change book thing…” Vegeta said through gritted teeth; he was very annoyed.

“And?” Bulma asked.

“And nothing; I couldn’t find any…not for Saiyan Law anyway…and the girl has either been lied to or something.; the rule that makes it so she’d have to sleep with her mate’s father hadn’t been abolished...” Vegeta explained.

“So what were they planning on doing to her? And there’s nothing that can be changed about you forcing yourself on her?” Bulma asked concerned as she looked at Vegeta.

“I’m not sure…and I’m not going to force myself on anyone! Its tradition and that girl knows how traditions work; you follow them no matter what…and unfortunately it can’t be changed…” Vegeta sighed very annoyed by now.

“Oh and what if Goku were to have sex with Bulla because she loves Goten; then what?” Bulma asked pissed off.

“Never going to happen…Kakarot isn’t royalty and it’s only royal Saiyans who have sex with their child’s mate…Bulla is of royal decent and she’s a girl so there’s no issue there. However, if she were a boy…well that’d be a whole a different story. As for the girl, I don’t want to have sex with her; I’m very happy with how things are. You are my wife and the only woman that I love. Now as I’ve said before if I could change the rules I would; but I can’t...especially when both of our traditions state that it must be done…” Vegeta sighed defeated.

“Oh Vegeta…in a way that is one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said to me! I guess…if it has to be done…as long as I know you love me, that’s all that matters! But good luck getting it past Trunks… Oh and Goku…Chi-Chi said she wanted you to go home if you came back here.” Bulma said simply.

“OK!” Goku said with a smile, teleporting away.

“Well…we’d better go find Bulla…” Vegeta said dragging his wife out of the house.

“Why? She’s shopping with Goten and other friends…” Bulma said in disbelief.

“Trunks and Serenity are going to mate as well…” Vegeta said simply.

“Oh…Oh!” Bulma said as she let Vegeta drag her away…

** With Trunks & Serenity: **

After a few minutes Trunks pulled his fangs out of Serenity’s shoulder and just started licking and sucking away the blood at the mark site while she panted.

“There…now you’re mine.” Trunks said with a smile before gently kissing her.

“Tru-Trunks…” Serenity panted out.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“I-I ne-need…please…” Serenity panted out, lightly arching her back and squirming all over the place.

It didn’t take Trunks long to figure out what she needed; he pushed his hips into hers and smiled when she moaned for him.

“Is this what you want?” Trunks asked, teasing her as he started grinding his hips into hers even more.

“Please! I-I feel so hot!” Serenity cried out while grabbing his shoulders while wrapping her legs around his waist.

‘Why do I feel this way? I’ve never felt like this before…’ “Mmmm!” Serenity thought to herself and moaned out when she felt she him grab her hips.

“Do you want me to remove your dress?” Trunks asked pulling away from her, placing his hands on the hem of her skirt.

“Please!” Serenity begged squirming around.

It took a few minutes for Trunks to figure out how to get her dress off; but he did and the piece of clothing went to the floor.

“Serenity, you’re so beautiful…” Trunks said before leaning over her to kiss and suck on her neck again.

“Trunks…” Serenity sighed out as she stuck her hands under his shirt.

“Hold on a second…” Trunks said as he stood up and removed his shirt, pants and socks, leaving him in his boxers.

Serenity lightly blushed when she seen him only his boxers and couldn’t stop staring at his chest.

“Serenity…do you want your socks off?” Trunks asked sitting in between her knees.

“Yes, please…” Serenity said softly.

So, Trunks slowly, in a teasing sort of way, pulled Serenity’s socks down…one at a time.

“Trunks! Please don’t tease me…” Serenity pouted.

“Oh…but it’s so much fun.” Trunks said rubbing her inner thighs.

“Trunks…” Serenity pouted as she reached behind her and snapped the clasp to her bra; she was about to pull it off when Trunks stopped her.

“No…please let me.” Trunks said as he slowly pulled the straps down and off her arms. He waited a few minutes while looking into Serenity’s eyes before completely removing the bra once he was sure she was really ok with this. Sure, he’d seen her naked once before, but that was by accident; this was different; this was on purpose.

“Trunks…” Serenity purred out, blushing furiously.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that.” Trunks said simply as he ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to sigh and moan a little.

“Please Trunks…its ok; you can touch me.” Serenity said softly while she felt his hands all over her sides and stomach.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked.

“Yes.” Serenity responded softly as she gently took Trunks’s hand and guided it to her right breast and set it there. “Please Trunks, I’m yours; I belong to you and you alone. And as long as it’s you…and only you…you don’t have to ask; you can do whatever you please. I want you to do whatever you please; I want you to show me how it feels to feel good for once…to not have it forced.”

“Serenity…” Was all that Trunks said before he started to gently rub her breasts all over the place.

“Ahha!” Serenity called when she felt him roll her nipples between his fingers; she cried even more when she felt him lightly kiss her left breast.

He left light, feathery kisses all over breasts while holding onto her hips. And after a few minutes he began to suck on her right breast.

“Uh! Trunks…” Serenity moaned and sighed as she began to slowly close her eyes and let her arms wrap themselves around Trunks’s neck bringing closer to her breasts.

While he was sucking on her breast, Serenity felt his tongue flick her nipple and she cried out and arched her back while her core started heating up even more.

After a few more seconds Trunks switched to kissing and sucking on her left breast to give it some attention as well.

“Mmmm!!” Serenity moaned when she felt something hard against her panty covered core.

Trunks was just enjoying listening to her pant out while he worked her.

He reluctantly pulled away from her breasts to look at her; she was panting lightly with her eyes closed and she had a light blush.

When he looked down he smiled, “My, my, my; Serenity you’re already really wet.” Trunks said noticing a decent sized wet spot on her panties.

“I-I’m sorry…” Serenity said softly, tears falling from her eyes.

“Why? It’s perfectly fine; it’s actually a good thing.” Trunks said placing his hands on the hem, ready to pull them down.

“Really? Cassius would get mad at me if…Mmmmm….” Serenity started and then moaned when she felt Trunks pull her panties down.

“Shhh… Forget about that asshole; you’re with me now and when you’re with me…becoming wet is a good thing. Don’t worry; you’re mine remember? I’ll take care of you from now on…in more ways than one…” Trunks said as he slowly rubbed her.

“Trunks!” Serenity cried out as he core became hotter and wetter.

“Say it Serenity; say who you belong to…” Trunks demanded as he continued to just rub her secret lips.

“I Serenity, belong to you, Trunks… Please, no more teasing!” Serenity cried out.

“Good girl.” Trunks simply said as he stuck a finger inside of her causing her to squirm around.

“Trunks…”

“Trunks…”

“Trunks…”

Serenity was trying to hold back her orgasm; she was scared and Trunks could tell.

“Serenity…it’s ok; just let your body do what it wants to do.” Trunks said as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

“Tru-Trunks!!” Serenity cried experiencing, what Trunks would assume was her first orgasm.

“Serenity you taste good. Quick question though.” Trunks said watching her pant as she slowly came down from everything.

“Ye-yes?” Serenity stuttered out.

“Have you never had an orgasm before?” Trunks asked.

“N-no…only guys are supposed have those I thought.” Serenity said confused.

“That’s not true at all; girls can have orgasms just as much as guys. In fact…I love getting you react in such a way; I love making you cum for me.” Trunks said leaning over her before grabbing her waist and kissing her passionately until she couldn’t breathe before he started to leave soft, feathery butterfly kisses down her body. First her neck down to her chest and then each breast; when he made it to her stomach, he stayed there for a little bit, playing with her belly button.

When he finally made it to her core, he teased her a little bit by just kissing and licking at her secret lips.”

“Trunks please!” Serenity cried out.

After hearing her beg out like that, Trunks stuck his tongue as deep inside of her as he could causing her to cry and scream out in pleasure while lifting her hips here and there.

“Tru-TRUNKS!!” Serenity cried out as she pushed her hands down by his head and came into his awaiting mouth. He didn’t want any of her sweet juices to go to waste so he completely cleaned her up with his tongue before crawling back up to her.

“Are you ready?” Trunks asked.

“No…” Serenity said softly.

“No?” Trunks asked confused.

“I want you to be pleased as well…” Serenity said sitting up.

“Well ok then.” Trunks said removing his boxers and then laid down next to her.

Serenity didn’t really know a whole lot, but she remembered watching one of her maids have sex with one of the butlers; she did what she remembered seeing them do.

Serenity straddled Trunks waist and started kissing his nipples like he had done to her and was happy when she heard him groan a little.

“Serenity…” Trunks growled when she felt her lower herself down his body and his member just barley rubbed her secret lips while she kissed down his body.

“Trunks…” Serenity gasped when she seen his cock for the first time.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked when he noticed Serenity just staring at his hard cock that was standing attention.

“I-it’s so big…I-I-I di-didn’t know they could get that big…” Serenity said blushing while looking between his cock and her core.

Trunks just chuckled before slowly placing her hand on his shaft and showing her what he liked.

“All men are different… Yes Serenity, that’s it; a little harder…” Trunks said and then groaned as she started moving her hand on her own.

After a little bit Serenity got brave and started licking the tip of his cock while pumping him.

“Damnit Serenity…” Trunks growled as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

After a few seconds Trunks couldn’t help himself and ended up pushing her head down on him causing her to completely take him in her mouth.

“Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…” Serenity’s soft moans and hard sucking and Trunks’s loud moans were all that were heard in his room.

“Serenity!” Trunks growled cumming in her mouth.

“Sorry…you don’t have to swallow if you don’t want.” Trunks said noticing the faces Serenity was making before she spit out his cum into a wastebasket he handed her.

“It’s so salty…” Serenity said softly.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just chuckled before he pushed her to the bed.

“I need you Serenity; I need you badly. Are you ready?” Trunks asked leaning over.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Serenity said softly holding onto his shoulders.

Trunks once again didn’t say anything as he placed his cock at her entrance and gently slid into her.

Both moaned out at the new feeling.

‘He’s so big…but it doesn’t hurt; it actually feels really nice. So different; it’s pleasant. He’s so gentle…’ Serenity thought as he slowly pushed and out of her.

‘She’s tight…not what I expected after what I learned. But I’m glad; she feels so good, so soft.’ Trunks thought to himself as he continued to push into her.

“Trunks…so good!” Serenity cried out.

“You feel great as well.” Trunks moaned out.

“Will you go faster?” Serenity asked.

“If you want.” Trunks said as he picked up his speed, filling her to the hilt every time he slammed back into her.

“Trunks!” Serenity cried out in ecstasy.

“Do I feel good?” Trunks asked smiling.

“No; you feel great. Please more!” Serenity cried.

“Wrap your legs around my waist; I can get deeper that way.” Trunks grunted.

Serenity did as she was told and she experienced an orgasm when she did so.

“Trunks!” Serenity cried out shaking.

“Do you want more?” Trunks asked.

“Trunks…you look different…” Serenity said looking at Trunks; he had unknowingly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

“Sorry…” Trunks mumbled.

“Please more.” Serenity said softly.

“Turn around then.” Trunks commanded as he pulled out of her.

“You’re not going to put it in my butt are you?” Serenity asked as she got on her hands and knees.

“No…but you’ll see.” Trunks said aiming for the right angle.

“Truuunkkks!” Serenity cried at a new feeling.

Trunks grabbed her hips and just continued fucking her from behind until she came again.

“Trunks…please…I wanna try…” Serenity breathed out softly after he pulled out.

“Ok…just let me get situated first.” Trunks said as he slowly laid down next to her; he then picked her up and placed her just over his cock, carefully aiming at just the right angle.

Once his shaft was just barely inside of her, Trunks let her go and she slowly slid down onto him.

She sat there for a few minutes trying to adjust to the new position; she’d never been allowed to be on top before so this was new to her.

After a few minutes Serenity experimented by rocking her hips slowly, trying to get a rhythm. Meanwhile, underneath her, Trunks was groaning in pleasure; he didn’t think letting her be on top would feel this good.

After a few minutes Serenity hand placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance as she started rocking faster and faster.

“Tru-Trunks…” Serenity panted out, slightly out of breath.

After a few seconds Serenity was really screaming when she felt Trunks grab her hips and started slamming up into her; she lost her balance and fell on top of him…exhausted.

“Serenity…I’m getting close; I’m going to flip us over ok?” Trunks said simply.

“Ok…Mmmmm” Serenity said softly and then moaned when she felt him flip them over.

Trunks was getting close, but he needed her to cum first; he be damned if he came first…so he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and started pushing in as hard and as fast he could go, hitting her G-spot.

“Tru-Trunks… Trunks! TRUNKS!! TRUUUNNKKS!” Serenity screamed as she came hard, releasing her juices all over his cock as he continued to pump inside of her; he put her legs down and she went limp beneath him.

“Serenity…I’m going to cum…” Trunks groaned as he continued to pump inside of her.

“Please! Inside!” Serenity begged.

‘What’s going on with me? I’ve never wanted cum inside of me before…but I feel so safe with him.’ Serenity thought to herself as she reached up and held onto him; he in turn leaned right on top of her and held onto her hips as he continued to pump.

‘I couldn’t pull out even if I wanted to…I think I’m ready for this; I want to be a dad; I want to get her pregnant.’ Trunks thought to himself as he felt himself nearing his climax.

“SERENITY!!!” Trunks yelled as he released his seeds deep within her.

“TRUNKS!” Serenity cried when she felt his cum enter her.

‘It feels so warm…it feels nice.’ Serenity thought as she looked into the eyes of her lover as he continued to pump inside her, keeping his seeds in her.

“Trunks…” Serenity panted as he pulled out of her.

“Serenity…how was that?” Trunks asked pulling her towards him.

“I really loved it.” Serenity said as she laid her head on his chest.

“That’s good.” Trunks said, smiling into her hair.

“Can we do it again sometime?” Serenity asked as she used her finger to draw on his chest.

“Of course.” Trunks said smiling.

“Will you be really mad when it’s time for your dad…” Serenity started, but was cut off.

“I’m going to figure out a way to stop that… I’m not going to let my dad have you in that way…or any way.” Trunks said holding onto Serenity tightly.

“But…” Serenity started.

“No buts…screw traditions! We live on earth, not Venus or Planet Vegeta; we’ll create new traditions.” Trunks said determined.

“Ok…but I just hope we don’t get in trouble... Trunks?” Serenity asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked.

“I have to go potty…” Serenity said turning red.

“Take my shirt and go ahead.” Trunks said handing her his shirt so she could go.

“Thank you. I love you.” Serenity said walking to the door.

“I love you too.” Trunks said smiling as she left his room.

** Five Minutes Later: **

She came back feeling a whole lot better and then she made a face.

“Oh, Trunks; I have something…it’s a book of some sort…but I don’t know what it said. I was thinking that maybe you would know the language…” Serenity said softly.

“You have it with you?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah; it’s in my backpack.” Serenity said going to her backpack.

When she pulled out the book Trunks was sitting at the edge of his bed.

“This is it.” Serenity said handing him the book.

“Well…I don’t really know what it says, but I do know that it’s Saiyan. Maybe dad will know what it says. However, before we give it to him, we should probably take a shower so that we don’t smell like sex.” Trunks said standing up.

“Ok; when?” Serenity asked looking at him.

“How about now? The sooner we know about this book, the sooner we can figure out what it means and whatnot.” Trunks said smiling.

“Ok.” Serenity said with a smile as she hugged her mate.

“I love you…” Trunks said into her hair before picking her up.

“I love you too…hehehe.” Serenity said giggling as he carried her to the bathroom to get cleaned up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think the book will b? Or what do u want it to be? Do u want to see Vegeta take Serenity or no?? Please message to let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

After they got out of the shower Trunks and Serenity went to the kitchen in hopes they would find Vegeta…but he along with Bulma weren’t there.

“Huh…I wonder where they went. Mom, dad?!” Trunks called out looking around.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked with uncertainty.

“It’s fine; they probably just went out for awhile. In the meantime would you like something to eat?” Trunks asked looking at his mate.

“Sure. Oh!” Serenity said and then smacked her head.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked confused and worried.

“I forgot my orange juice in your room; I’ll be right back.” Serenity said as she quickly went to get her orange juice.

When she came back Trunks had made a few sandwiches and was sitting at the table looking at her.

“Yes?” Serenity asked nervously.

“Serenity…are you not comfortable here or something?” Trunks asked looking at her as she sat down.

“No, I am. Why do you ask?” Serenity asked confused.

“Then, that being said…it’s not just my room; it’s _our_ room.” Trunks said looking at Serenity.

“Oh…” Serenity said softly, looking down, “I guess I still have a lot to learn about earth…”

“Why do you say that?” Trunks asked confused.

“Well…on Venus…once a girl is marked and mated…no matter what…it’s never her room or their room…it’s his room and his room only. The girl is just there…” Serenity said softly.

“Wow…Venus sounds like a crappy place to live. Not that I wouldn’t mind living there if that’s what you wanted…well if your father wasn’t waging war on earth…I mean…I’ll just shut up now…” Trunks said embarrassed making Serenity giggle a little.

“Trunks…you’re funny. I have a feeling that if my mom were alive Venus would be how it’s supposed to be. They say Venus was the planet of love…but since mom died it hasn’t been. Since my dad’s been in charge is has kind of sucked and it’s not very pretty anymore…not like Earth anyways. Earth is nice; it’s very pretty.” Serenity said softly with a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Trunks said simply and then the two flinched as the front door suddenly slammed open.

“Get back here young lady; we’re not done talking about this!” Vegeta yelled enraged.

“Vegeta, quit your yelling; it’s not getting you anywhere!” Bulma yelled back annoyed.

“Leave me alone!” Bulla yelled frustrated, tears in her eyes.

“Oh, hey you two.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Hello.” Serenity said politely.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked right away as Vegeta walked, more like flew to Bulla’s room.

“We caught Bulla and Goten making out behind a water fountain in the mall. And now your father has gone all nuclear.” Bulma sighed sitting at the table next to Serenity.

“Oh…well that explains a lot.” Trunks sighed.

“So…how are you two? Eh…eh…” Bulma asked nudging Serenity making the two blush.

“We’re good mom. We were actually hoping to talk to dad…but he seems preoccupied.” Trunks said simply.

“Oh, what about; maybe I could be of assistance.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Not unless you can read Saiyan…” Trunks sighed back.

“Oh, no I can’t…but I know your father can.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Yeah I kno…” Trunks started.

“HEY VEGETA! GET OUT HERE!” Bulma yelled down the hall after getting up from the table.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?! I’M A LITTLE BUSY TRYING TO GET BULLA TO EXPLAIN WHAT SHE WAS DOING WITH THAT HALF BREED!!” Vegeta yelled back pissed off.

“WELL YOUR SON AND NEW DAUGHTER NEED YOU IN HERE RIGHT NOW! IT’S IMPORTANT!” Bulma yelled back, equally pissed off.

“UHHH! FINE; I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!” Vegeta yelled back.

“NO! NOW!” Bulma yelled back.

“God…Fine, I’m here! What’s so important that it couldn’t wait?” Vegeta asked Bulma, trying to calm down.

“Trunks needs you to translate something that’s in Saiyan.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Oh…and what would that be boy?” Vegeta asked walking over to the table.

“This…” Trunks said pulling out the book that Serenity gave him earlier.

“Whe-where on earth did you get that?” Vegeta asked shocked as he sat down.

“What is it Vegeta?” Bulma asked looking at the book.

“Serenity gave it to me. Why, what is it?” Trunks asked looking at his father.

“Ok…girl, where did you get this book?” Vegeta asked looking at Serenity making her stiffen up.

“Uhh…ummm…” Serenity started nervously, fidgeting in her seat.

“Spit it out girl!” Vegeta exclaimed getting annoyed.

“Vegeta, calm down; you’re scaring the poor thing. What is the book anyways?” Bulma asked curiously.

“Ummm…I got it from my dad. Well…actually I got it back from dad. Mom had given it to me a long time ago; she said I would know what to do with when the right moment came up. After mom died, dad came and just took it from me; said I wouldn’t need it; I couldn’t even read it. Which is true, I couldn’t read it; I still can’t read it. I don’t understand what it says. But mom said it was very important so I got it back a few days before I came to earth…I thought maybe Trunks would know what it said…but he only said that he knew that it was Saiyan and that he couldn’t read it…but you probably could…” Serenity explained slowly and quietly.

“Will somebody tell me what this damn book is?! Vegeta…” Bulma growled, tapping her foot.

“It’s a rules and guide book for both Saiyans and Venarians…but it’s written in Saiyan. I gave this book to Stella a long, long time ago…when we were little; she said she wanted to learn the language. The first few pages of the book are the rules, the middle of the book are the guidelines and the end of the book is our basic vocabulary.” Vegeta explained looking at the book.

“With this book can you change certain rules and such?” Trunks asked looking at his father.

“You mean the whole mating thing, correct?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes…what else would I mean?” Trunks asked annoyed.

“Yes, it can change that rule…” Vegeta started only to be interrupted by Bulma.

“Then do it; change the rules!” Bulma demanded.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…but what about her home rules?” Vegeta asked as he wrote the change in the book.

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked.

“In her tradition it says she has to mate with her mate’s father as well.” Vegeta said annoyed.

“Oh…that’s right…” Bulma said looking down.

“Shit!” Trunks cursed.

“Wait! Her father and Cassius told her not to worry about that!” Bulma exclaimed happily.

“But that was when she was “ _with_ ” Cassius, not Trunks. Cassius’s father died when he was younger; I looked into all that…” Vegeta said crossing his arms.

“Damnit…” Bulma said glumly.

“Umm…” Serenity started, speaking up.

“What is it sweetie?” Bulma asked looking at Serenity.

“When I was little…mama, she told me something…” Serenity started.

“And what would that be?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“That that rule could be voided if…” Serenity started.

“If?” Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks asked at the same time.

“If I gave up the title of Venarian Princess.” Serenity said softly, looking down her feet while fidgeting with her fingers.

“Oh Serenity…we couldn’t ask you to do that…” Bulma said placing a hand on Serenity’s shoulder.

“But…” Serenity started and then started to glow a bright orange and blue.

“What’s going on?” Everyone asked confused.

After a few minutes she stopped glowing and then Trunks stated glowing.

A few more minutes went by and everything seemed to be back to normal…except for Serenity.

“Serenity?” Bulma asked confused.

“No…I’m not Serenity at the moment. I’m Celeste; I was the first Venarian to have powers that a Venarian shouldn’t have.” Celeste spoke through Serenity’s body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

“Just who the hell are you?” Trunks asked annoyed as he looked at Serenity’s body, which was no longer Serenity.

“My name is Celeste and I lived hundreds of years ago; I was the original Venarian who could teleport, see the future, bring the dead back, heal the injured and ones who are nearly dead and give immortality...and I could control all of my powers, unlike Serenity. That has a lot to do with her father though; he didn’t want her coming into her powers.” Celeste said simply.

“Why not?” Bulma asked sitting down.

“Because she could surpass him in strength and abilities if she trained and became stronger; and he can’t have that. The only thing he wanted her to learn was the ability to bring the dead back so he could have an unstoppable army. She’s such a sweet girl.” Celeste explained.

“Are you what was locked away in the girl’s mind?” Vegeta asked rather bluntly.

“Yes, I am; it was the only way to keep her safe and alive when she was little. She was born three and a half weeks early…but that’s not horrid. The problem was at the time she was very sick and the only way to save her and keep her alive was for me to possess her body for a year or two and then just live in her mind until the time was right. The right time should’ve been when she lost her virginity, but I wasn’t going to give my powers to some guy who was just going to rape her. Anyhow, I heard you having an argument about mating. What seems to be the problem with that? Before you answer that, no I don’t see everything that goes on all of the time.” Celeste explained.

“My husband Vegeta is a Saiyan, the king of Saiyans actually; that makes our children half Saiyan and half human. Because he is king of Saiyans he had a rule that he had to sleep with his son’s mate…but that was recently changed. Anyways, there’s still the rule of Serenity having to sleep with her mate’s father. And the only way Serenity knows how to change that is by giving up her title as Venus’s princess. And we don’t want her to change who she is just for us…” Bulma explained causing Celeste to chuckle a bit.

“I understand what you’re saying. I guess that rule was put back into action sometime after I died; because when I was alive I had that rule abolished. Unfortunately Serenity isn’t strong enough to overrule that herself; he father is currently in charge. The bastard that he is must’ve changed a lot of different things. And yes, if Serenity gives up being a princess and any ties she had to Venus she doesn’t have to mate with her mate’s father. And Bulma, that doesn’t change who she is; not one bit. Her mother gave her rights as a princess. She went back after her true mate was killed; she was lost and didn’t know what to do without him. After she reclaimed the throne she met Goro…the bastard that he is. And by the way…Goro isn’t Serenity’s father; her father was Stella’s true mate; he was also a Venarian. If Serenity wants to give up her rights as a princess that’s up to her; it doesn’t change who she is or the powers she has. And with a little training, she could probably learn to fly. But anyways, I came here to actually talk to Trunks.” Celeste explained.

“What about?” Trunks asked looking at Celeste.

“Just came by to tell you that you’ve gained pretty much all of her powers. The only one that you don’t have is the power to bring back the dead. She could if she had the proper training. Also, I’m leaving today. I no longer need to stay; nor do I have any reason to stay. And she doesn’t need me anymore to survive; she can survive on her own now. That being said, she will become frail and sick more often…so keep an eye on her. Especially when she does become pregnant. And yes, I know how many kids you have and when you have them. I also know what’s going to happen in two years when Goro comes and attacks. Unfortunately I cannot tell you that information; that’s against my rules. But I’ll see you after the battle or war or whatever you want to call it is over. ‘Til then, see you ‘round. Oh and her cats…they’re going to be ordinary cats now; they will no longer be able to talk. And Trunks.” Celeste said walking over to Trunks.

“Yes?” Trunks asked confused.

“Catch.” Celeste said before her soul was seen leaving Serenity’s body and Trunks had to catch Serenity’s falling body.

“What just happened?” Bulma asked confused.

“Serenity is her own person now; she is free to who she wants to be. And if you don’t me to fuck the ever daylights out of the girl, you should let her give up being a princess.” Vegeta said simply, crossing his arms.

“Uhh…Mom, dad?” Trunks asked worried as he looked at Serenity.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked right away while Vegeta just watched.

“There’s something wrong with Serenity; she’s wheezing pretty badly and her face is very red.” Trunks said as his mother came over and placed her hand on her forehead.

“This must be what Celeste was talking about; follow me and bring Serenity with.” Bulma said as they went to the same room with the catscan machine.

“Place her on the bed.” Bulma instructed and Trunks did as he was told.

Bulma then proceeded to place a thermometer under Serenity’s tongue.

After a few minutes it beeped.

“That’s what I thought; she has a fever and high one.” Bulma said looking at the thermometer.

“What is it?” Trunks asked concerned.

“102.5.; so with that being said, she should probably stay in here for monitoring. I’m sure she’ll be fine. But just in case we’ll keep her in here so that we can make sure she stays hydrated.” Bulma said looking for a vein in Serenity’s arm before putting in an IV.

“When she’s feeling better and doesn’t have a fever then she can go back to sleeping in your room; but for now…” Bulma started.

“Yeah, I get it; I just want her to feel better.” Trunks said rubbing Serenity’s forehead as she slept restlessly.

“Yeah, so do we.” Bulma sighed as she hooked up some machines to Serenity to make sure all was good.

“Do you think she’ll do it?” Trunks asked sitting down.

“Do what?” Bulma asked looking at her son.

“Give up being a princess.” Trunks answered.

“I don’t know. at least if she does, it won’t change who she is as a person.” Bulma said as she sat next to her son as Bulla came in.

“Is she going to be ok?” Bulla asked looking at Serenity.

“She’ll be fine.” Bulma said opening her arms for Bulla to come over to her.

“Does she have to have sex with dad?” Bulla asked indicating she heard something earlier.

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop Bulla. But, dad changed the rules of his race and if she gives up being the princess of Venus, she won’t have to.” Bulma explained.

“Then she should do that when she feels better.” Bulla said leaning into her mother’s arms while looking at Trunks.

“Why are you looking at me?” Trunks asked annoyed.

“Because you can make her.” Bulla said looking at Trunks.

“ _I_ can’t make her do anything; it’s her life.” Trunks said simply.

“But she’s your mate; she belongs to you! I don’t want her sleeping with daddy!” Bulla cried out while Bulma held onto her.

“We’re mates; we’re equal and she doesn’t belong to me; she’s not a toy or something. So I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. You just don’t get it Bulla. And I don’t want her to sleep with dad either.” Trunks said simply, trying to keep his cool.

“But…I’d give up being a princess to be with Goten.” Bulla said simply.

“Yeah, and I’d give up any royalty to be with Serenity and to keep her safe. But, I’m not going to take away her choice or freedom because I don’t want her to sleep with dad; her dad and Cassius already did that to her and I’m not going to be like them.” Trunks said watching over Serenity.

“Mom…I’m sorry I was making out with Goten earlier…I just love him.” Bulla said softly.

“I know sweetie. And you’re allowed to love whoever you want, but you’re a little young to be kissing like that. I don’t care if you kiss him, but no more…tongues or groping or anything like that. Goten is a good kid and I know you two love each other and I’m happy as long as you’re happy.” Bulma said softly.

“Same here…we’ve been friends for a long time now. Just be warned if I find out you’re having sex or he hurts you…I will come after him. At least for a few more years anyways; you have to be at least seventeen.” Trunks warned simply holding onto Serenity’s hand.

“What about daddy?” Bulla asked looking up at her mother.

“Your father…well he’s just your father and he’s not going to change; you’re his little girl after all. But as long as you’re safe and not doing things you’re not supposed to, I’m sure he’ll be fine. As for kissing…just don’t let him catch you.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok. I love you mom…and daddy. And Serenity as well…and even you Trunks.” Bulla said hugging Bulma and then stuck her tongue out at Trunks before she left the room.

“That girl… Bulma said with a smile while Trunks smiled.

“I’m sure Serenity will be fine Trunks.” Bulma said softly.

“I know…it’s not that; not only that anyways.” Trunks sighed.

“What else is wrong?” Bulma asked looking at her son.

“I just wish I could do something about all of her scratches and bruises and such. I know you know we made love and all; that’s why you and dad left earlier. I’m really surprised that doing that didn’t bother her and cause her any pain.” Trunks admitted softly.

“Maybe she’s stronger than others give her credit for.” Bulma said smiling.

“Maybe…I just wish there was something I could do.” Trunks sighed before hugging Bulma with his head in her shoulder, crying; he was so lost and upset.

“I know Trunks, I know.” Bulma said trying to sooth her son.

Vegeta was out in the hallway listening to the conversation with his eyes closed and arms crossed his chest.

Even though he’s a tough guy who claims he cares for nothing but fighting and his family; he has no clue what to do to help his son…and it’s pissing him off. Also, he won’t admit it, but he’s also worried about Serenity.

“Woman…I’m going out for awhile; I’ll be back whenever.” Vegeta told Bulma as he walked over to her and kissed her before taking off…


	11. Chapter 11

Serenity had been sick and pretty much in a coma for about a week now and Trunks has been a mess; he’s been training like crazy.

Vegeta was only gone for a day and a half; he went and grabbed Goku and went to get Senzu beans for Serenity. He had to take Goku because Korin doesn’t really like Vegeta all that much…but he adores Goku.

So Vegeta got back with a bag of beans he set them on a table next to Serenity’s bed. However, because she hasn’t been conscious, she hasn’t been able to take any of the beans.

“Trunks, could you please come here?!” Bulma called from the kitchen when he came in through the front door.

“What is it mother?” Trunks asked slightly annoyed holding a stuffed teddy bear and a few fake blue roses.

“I just wanted to let you know that Serenity’s fever finally broke.” Bulma said softly.

“That’s good right; she’ll wake up soon?” Trunks asked hopeful.

“I’m not sure…if I’m being honest.” Bulma sighed as she got a pan.

Trunks just sighed as he thanked his mom and headed back to the room in which Serenity was sleeping in; he sat in a chair next to her bed and rubbed her forehead.

Three Hours Later:

“Trunks are you hungry; dinner’s ready.” Bulma said softly as she peaked her head in the room.

“No, I’m fine…” Trunks sighed while he read a magazine.

“Boy, listen to your mother and eat something; the girl ain’t going anywhere.” Vegeta said as calmly as he could, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“No; I said I’m not hungry right now!” Trunks exclaimed annoyed.

“Mmm…you should go eat…” Serenity moaned softly as she slowly started waking up. To be truthful…she has no clue what’s going on and doesn’t know what she’s saying.

“Serenity!” Trunks exclaimed happily as Serenity woke up.

“Wh-where am I?” Serenity asked groggily.

“Oh no…not again…” Trunks moaned as he sat down in disbelief; he was thinking she forgot everything again.

“Wh-where’s Trunks?” Serenity asked immediately, sitting up quickly…too quickly as she fell back down.

“Serenity, are you ok?” Trunks asked right away, standing next to her as fast as he possibly could.

“Trunks??” Serenity asked softly, turning her head to look at him.

“Yeah, I’m right here; I’m here for you…I always will be.” Trunks said taking her hand in his making his mother cry tears of happiness while Vegeta scoffed; but deep inside he was relieved.

“Is something wrong?” Trunks asked as Bulma and Vegeta came in and stood by the door.

“My head feels a little fuzzy. Trunks?” Serenity asked turning red.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked holding her hand.

“Can I tell you about a dream I had?” Serenity asked softly.

“Of course you can; I’ll listen to you any time you want.” Trunks said scooting the chair he was sitting in earlier closer to the bed, before sitting down.

“I-I umm…I had a dream that you marked and mated with me…” Serenity said turning red causing everyone in the room to turn red.

“That was a dream…I did mark and mate you a few days ago.” Trunks said removing some hair from her face.

“Oh…does that mean I mated with Mr. Vegeta as well already?” Serenity asked softly with a hint of sadness and fear.

“No…you didn’t; you’ve been really sick and in a coma for the last week.” Trunks said simply as she sat up.

“But then…it’ll have to be soon…” Serenity said quietly as tears started sliding down her face.

“No, no…” Trunks started.

“It’s tradition though… But…I’m sorry Mr. Vegeta…but I don’t wanna mate with you…I just wanna be with Trunks… But, I also know the rules…but I don’t…I don’t wanna…” Serenity cried out softly in broken sentences.

“You don’t have to… Dad changed the Saiyan rules and you said that the rule that makes you have to mate my dad can be voided if you give up your rights as a princess. Don’t you remember saying any of that?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“But…Bulma said she didn’t want me to change who I was…” Serenity said softly.

“Yes, she did…but that’s not what she meant; she meant your personality.” Trunks said simply.

“I don’t get it…my personality?” Serenity asked confused.

“It means don’t stop being who you are on the inside and not who you were born as. You were born a princess, but you don’t have to be one; you can be a normal girl…well almost normal girl living here with me.” Trunks said softly as he held onto Serenity.

“Trunks…I want to be with you…forever.” Serenity said softly.

“Good; because I want to be with you forever.” Trunks said holding onto her protectively.

“Do you know how to do this officially?” Trunks as after awhile.

“Mom always said I’ll I had to do was follow my heart.” Serenity said softly looking into Trunks’s eyes, this time however, only their eyes sparkled and there was no breath taken away.

“My breath…it didn’t get taken away like it normally does.” Serenity said softly looking at Trunks while smiling.

“It’s because he marked you.” Vegeta said making his presence known.

“You belong to him; there is no need for anyone’s breath to be taken away. That’s just an indicator and was just there until a mate has been claimed.” Vegeta explained as he walked over Trunks and Serenity.

“How are feeling sweetie?” Bulma asked coming over with a bowl of soup for Serenity and a steak and potatoes for Trunks.

“I’m ok…my head feels a bit fuzzy and my legs feel wobbly. What’s that?” Serenity asked when Bulma placed the soup on a tray in front of her.

“Well that makes since; you’ve been asleep and haven’t moved from this spot in over a week. And this is chicken noodle soup; it’s something to eat when you’re not feeling well or sick. I hope you like it…” Bulma said as she sweat dropped.

‘Oh my god…they obviously don’t have soup where she’s from! What if she doesn’t like it?’ Bulma mentally screamed at herself.

“Thank you…it’s really good. I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not; but I’ve never had soup, let alone heard of it.” Serenity said softly as she sipped her soup while Trunks ate his food.

“I’m so glad you like it!” Bulma said happily, but was sighing on this inside.

“Other than all that sick crap, how are you feeling?” Vegeta asked getting straight to the point.

“I’m ok…” Serenity said softly.

“Your cuts, bruises, scrapes and all that other shit Cassius did to you; how do they feel?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Oh, they’re ok...a little sore I guess.” Serenity said softly.

“Good; I didn’t go all that way for nothing.” Vegeta said as he grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans.

“What?” Serenity asked confused.

“This, little girl, is a Senzu Bean; it helps heal and keep you energized faster. With you, and the fact that you’re so tiny, one bean will be good enough at a time. With that being said, you only take one when needed…and only one. Now, don’t you say a single thing and just take the damn thing.” Vegeta said shoving a bean in her face.

“Oh…ok…” Serenity said taking the pill and ate it; her pain disappeared just like that.

“How do you feel?” Trunks asked looking at his love.

“Really good now; thank you.” Serenity said with a smile that made Trunks’s heart soar, Bulma’s and Bulla’s eyes glitter and Vegeta huff in annoyance.

“I’m glad.” Trunks sighed…


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about two months since Serenity started to feel better; she and Trunks have been doing a lot of things together…including making love almost every night.

Serenity had also noticed weird changes happening to her; she’d been getting sick late at night, but feels great the rest of the day, her feet and back have been hurting, she’s been sucking down orange juice like crazy and some smells now make her nauseous.

She with the help of Videl made it to a hospital a few days ago; she just found out that she was pregnant; Videl told her to make sure that she tell Trunks before anyone else.

Today Trunks was taking her into the forest to a swimming hole where he was going to take her swimming.

“Where are we going Trunks?” Serenity asked softly Trunks flew with her across the sky.

“You’ll see.” Trunks said with a smile as he held onto her.

“I won’t get in trouble for going out?” Serenity asked looking around.

“Hmmmhmmm…nope. Seems like you still have a lot to learn.” Trunks said chuckling a bit with a smile as they made it to the area he wanted to be; Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bulla, Krillin, 18 and even Piccolo were already there.

“Hey you two; it’s about time you got here!” Goku cheered happily.

“It’s good to see you. But…I’m kind of surprised Chi-Chi let you out of the house…I’m also surprised dad let you out…” Trunks said looking at Goku, Goten and Bulla.

“Well Chi-Chi wanted to spend alone time with Pan and as long as Gohan and I keep an eye on them they’re good to go.” Videl said winking, with a smile.

“And mom convinced daddy that since you, Serenity and the others were gonna be here as well that I could be here as well.” Bulla said happily with a large smile.

“Joy…” Trunks said sarcastically.

“Serenity! I’m so glad to see you out and about finally! Come, come have fun with me! Oh, by the way; mom said you forgot your swimsuit. Trunks; you weren’t planning on skinny dipping were you?” Bulla asked giving Trunks a look that read “you pervert.”

“No! I wouldn’t take her skinny dipping when I knew most of you were here as well. Geeze…” Trunks said annoyed.

“Uh-huh… Anyways, come on Serenity, let’s go get you changed!” Bulla said dragging Serenity away.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“You look absolutely adorable!” Bulla exclaimed excitedly.

“Is this appropriate attire?” Serenity asked blushing like crazy. Bulma had picked out a teal bikini with sparkly red and pink butterflies on it.

“Of course it is; haven’t you ever been swimming before?” Bulla asked looking at her.

“No…what’s swimming?” Serenity asked confused.

“You’ll see soon.” Bulla said smiling as she dragged her back to the group.

“Ok, voilà; we’re back!” Bulla said giggling with a large smile while Serenity stood there blushing.

“Wow…” Was the only thing Trunks could say when he seen Serenity making her blush, but he was also in just swim trunks.

“Wow…you two have sex already and you two get embarrassed seeing each other in swimsuits? Ok sure…I understand Serenity; but Trunks…you’ve had sex and seen multiple naked girls before.” Bulla said making Serenity blush like crazy and pissed Trunks off.

“Bulla!” Trunks yelled pissed off, clenching his fists.

“What; it’s the truth…” Bulla said defending herself, putting her arms up.

“It may be true, but you didn’t need blurt it out like that it; it’s nobody’s business but my own.” Trunks said trying to remain calm.

“Geeze…” Bulla said as the others backed away and did what they were there to do.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked softly walking over to him.

“Ow!” Serenity exclaimed stepping on something sharp.

“Oh…Serenity, are you ok?” Trunks asked right away, walking over to her.

“Yeah…I think so; I stepped on something sharp…” Serenity said as she sat down and pulled something out of her foot.

“Oh…you stepped on a sharp stick it looks like.” Trunks said rubbing her foot.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked noticing that her face was red.

“Oh yes; I’m fine…I just see how this is appropriate attire…” Serenity said softly.

“It is for swimming. Do you know what swimming is?” Trunks asked noticing the confusion on her face.

“No…but that’s what Bulla said as well…” Serenity said as they stood up.

“Well, come with me and I’ll show you.” Trunks said taking her hand walked her over to the water.

“It’s cold!” Serenity cried, making Trunks chuckle as soon they stepped in; the water was only up to her knees.

“You’ll get used to it. Just stay close to me…until you learn how to swim. When you can no longer touch, that’s when you need to stop and stay with me or one of the others. Do you understand me?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Yes, I understand…but it’s still very cold.” Serenity said as they walked further into the water, her holding onto his shoulders as she began to lose her footing.

“Mmmm…” She was scared.

“It’s ok; I’ve got you and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Trunks said holding onto Serenity’s waist.

“Wow…you really haven’t ever been swimming have you?” Bulla asked swimming around them along with Goten.

“Bulla…knock it off; she probably doesn’t have pools on Venus…or she’s never been in one.” Trunks said annoyed as he held onto Serenity.

“I’m just a little shocked. Swimming is easy; you just make sure you float and move like this.” Bulla said as she went swimming around.

“Or on your back like this.” Goten said swimming next to Bulla.

“Or you could go diving like this!” Goku exclaimed excitedly as he dived into the water.

“Or…you could just let her do what she’s comfortable with…” 18 and Videl said sternly as Gohan and Krillin rubbed suntan lotion on their wives backs.

Piccolo didn’t say anything; he just sat there watching everyone and listening for intruders. In truth he would rather be training for the upcoming battle in about two years. However, he made a promise to keep an eye on Serenity; he promised both her mother and Celeste.

They (Trunks & Serenity) waded in the water for about forty-five minutes before he flew them up to the top of a bolder for a little privacy.

** With Trunks & Serenity: **

“So, how did you like that?” Trunks asked as they laid next to each other on the bolder.

“It was very cold, but somewhat refreshing…” Serenity said softly.

“So you liked it then?” Trunks asked moving to lie on his side.

“Yes.” Serenity said smiling and giggling.

“I’m glad.” Trunks said smiling.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked softly.

“Hmmhmm?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Will you kiss me?” Serenity asked looking at him.

“Hmmm…I don’t know.” Trunks said teasing her.

“Please…” Serenity pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“Come here…” Trunks said pulling her to him making her gasp and then sigh at the sudden movement and feeling of him pulling her by her waist to him.

“No matter how many times I pull you to me like this, you always squeak.” Trunks said before gently kissing her.

He was about to remove her swim top when she stopped him, gently pushing him away.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked softly.

“Trunks…we need to talk; I need to tell you something important.” Serenity said softly, looking directly into his eyes.

“What is it?” Trunks asked, immediately worried.

“I--Fridged…” Serenity started and then said something as her eyes got big with fear.

“Serenity, what’s wro--?” Trunks asked but was interrupted as he got slammed to the bolder and Serenity got thrown off of the bolder.

“Truuunks!” Serenity screamed as she fell; she hit the water before anyone else knew what was going on.

“What the hell?” Piccolo asked immediately standing up.

“Serenity!” Bulla cried as Goku dived down to get her.

“Is she ok?” Videl asked right away; she was the only one who knew she was pregnant.

“Trunks…Trunks!” Serenity said a bit out of it at first and then it hit her; he was in danger.

“What’s going on; what happened up there?” Goku asked setting her down.

“Fridged…Fridged is here. He-he’s going to hurt Trunks!” Serenity cried with absolute fear.

“Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin and 18 go help Trunks; I’ll take the girls home and get Vegeta and as many of the others as I can.” Piccolo said picking up Serenity while Bulla and Videl flew up behind him.

“Wait! Wait please!” Serenity called.

“Don’t worry Princess, they’ll be ok; they’ll save Trunks.” Piccolo said as he flew up with her.

“No, it’s not that; Fridged can multiply; he can make copies of himself!” Serenity cried.

“Ok, we’ll take that into consideration. Now come on.” Piccolo said flying away, the girls right in front of him.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Take Serenity and go get your dad.” Piccolo said to Bulla; Videl went to Goku’s and Chi-Chi’s home.

“Dad! Dad! **DAD**!!” Bulla screamed as she and Serenity got into the house.

“What? What is it?” Vegeta asked somewhat annoyed.

“What’s going on; what’s wrong?” Bulma asked concerned…especially when she seen Serenity.

“Trunks and Serenity were attacked at the swimming area and Trunks is still being attacked! Serenity calls the attacker Fridged.” Bulla said freaked out, but as calmy as she possibly could.

“Fridged? Are you sure?” Vegeta asked surprised.

“Yeah; that’s what she said.” Bulla replied.

“He-he’s a bad man… He-he helped kill mama… Wh-what if he kills Trunks too?” Serenity cried, tears running down her face.

“He’s not going to kill Trunks! I’ll be back later; and so will Trunks!” Vegeta yelled taking off along with Piccolo.

“Hey what’s going on?” Tien and Yamcha asked showing up sensing something was up.

“New enemy.” Piccolo said simply as they all continued on.

** With Bulma, Serenity & Bulla: **

“Serenity, don’t worry; everything will be ok. One way or another they’ll all come back to us. Do you want to get dressed; wear something dry so you don’t get sick?” Bulma asked softly as Bulla went to her room.

“Ok…” Serenity said softly as she went to her and Trunks’s room.

After about fifteen minutes or so when she didn’t come out, Bulma went to check on her.

When she got to the door she could hear Serenity crying.

“Serenity, I’m coming in ok?” Bulma asked opening the door.

“Oh Serenity, everything’s going to be ok…” Bulma said walking over to the young girl and hugged her tightly; Bulla came in a few minutes later and joined in the group hug.

** With The Guys & 18: **

By the time Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha got there, there was not just one Fridged, but six of them total.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he could multiply…” Yamcha said stunned.

“Well don’t just stand there, let’s go!” Vegeta yelled as they went to help the others…


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Vegeta and Trunks returned home it was around eleven at night; they had been fighting all afternoon.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Bulma asked right away as Vegeta and Trunks sat at the table and started eating biscuits…

“Ok…I’ll bring you two some food…” Bulma said annoyed.

“Serenity…how’s Serenity; where is she?” Trunks asked right away.

“She and Bulla are asleep on a makeshift futon in the living room; they waited up as long as they could…but eventually they both fell asleep. Serenity fell asleep about two hours ago and Bulla fell asleep about half an hour ago. Here’s your dinner; a big steak, several potatoes, plenty of vegetable and something to drink for both my boys. And don’t worry, both the girls ate already.” Bulma said setting two rather large plates in front of Vegeta and Trunks. However, before they could dig in Bulma slammed a steak knife down in between them.

“What the hell woman?! I haven’t eaten anything since lunch!” Vegeta yelled furious.

“You can eat when you tell me what happened!” Bulma exclaimed wickedly.

“Well…we defeated this new enemy. Are you satisfied now?” Vegeta asked trying to get his food.

“No…I’m not satisfied at all…” Bulma said through gritted teeth.

“It wasn’t an easy fight; this Fridged guy put up one hell of a fight. Krillin’s in the hospital because Fridged hacked off his arm and…” Trunks started looked from Bulma to Vegeta.

“What? Who died?” Bulma asked seriously as she sat down.

“Yamcha.” Vegeta said simply.

“WHAT?!” Bulma screamed pushing the chair away from her as she quickly stood up.

“Yeah...” Trunks started, but was interrupted.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Serenity asked groggily, sitting up with some drool running down her chin.

“Sorry dear…I didn’t mean to wake you.” Bulma said softly as Serenity managed to stand up.

“Trunks, you’re back. Are you ok; you’re not hurt are you?” Serenity asked as she quickly made her way over to him.

“I’m ok; how are you?” Trunks asked pulling Serenity onto his lap.

“I’m ok…tired, but ok. What about Fridged?” Serenity asked softly.

“He’s dead.” Vegeta said simply as he was finally able to stab into his steak.

“What about Goten and the others?” Bulla asked as she too just woke up and walked over to everyone.

“Goten’s fine…” Vegeta said making a face.

“And the others?” Bulla asked.

“Gahhh…what is it with you women. You really want to know what happened? Fine, I’ll tell you, but I want to eat my food in peace once I tell you! Are we understood?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“Yes.” Everyone replied.

“Good. Now as you know the kids were all at the swimming hole when they were attacked; we had a new enemy called Fridged. I had heard of him, but never ran into him. Obviously Serenity had…” Vegeta stared explaining.

** Flashback: **

“What’s going on?” Tien and Yamcha asked as they made their way back to the forest to the swimming hole, following Vegeta and Piccolo.

“A new enemy…” Piccolo explained as they made their way back to Trunks.

“Whoa…I thought you said there was just one…” Yamcha said looking on.

“There was…” Piccolo started, “Serenity said that he could make copies of himself; and that’s obviously what he did.” He finished.

Trunks was up and fighting back along with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin and 18, but nobody could tell which was the real Fridged anymore; there were too many copies.

Krillin was thrown into a tree and then slammed to the ground when a Fridged appeared behind him.

Goku, Gohan and Goten were all faring well against their opponents as was 18; actually she was kicking ass better than some of the guys.

“How are we to tell which is the real one?” Yamcha asked looking around.

“I’m not sure…” Piccolo started.

“What does it matter? We’ll just beat all of their fake asses plus the real one! Now let’s go!” Vegeta yelled taking off.

Fridged of course saw them coming so he (the real one, wherever he was) created more copies of himself to attack Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha.

“This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to beat all of these guys?!” Krillin yelled as he got back up…with the help of his wife.

“We find a way!” Goku yelled seriously.

“Like always!” Gohan and Goten yelled as well.

“Kamehameha!” Goku, Gohan and Goten yelled defeating some of the clones.

“Distructo Disk!” Both Krillin and 18 yelled; 18’s hit…Krillin’s missed…

“Are you kidding me? How the hell did you miss him; he was like four or five feet in front of you! Ahhhh!” Vegeta yelled shooting his Gatling gun, hitting three of the clones.

“Solar Flair!” Tien yelled destroy two of the clones while Yamcha and Piccolo destroyed a few more using Ki Blasts.

Trunks also destroyed a few using his new energy sword that he didn’t even know he had.

Although they were destroying many of the clones, it wasn’t really doing any good. For each clone/copy they destroyed a new one would appear.

“How are we supposed to defeat these things? They just keep appearing!” Krillin called.

“We need to kill the real Fridged!” Piccolo yelled as they dodged attack after attack.

“Yeah but how?” Yamcha asked shoot out Ki Blast after Ki Blast; losing energy fast.

“Hmmm… Hmmm… That’s it!” Tien shouted dodging an attack.

“What’s it?” Trunks asked slicing through another Fridged.

“Think about it! We need to get into a more lit place!” Tien yelled.

“Well…that’s not going to be easy; the sun’s going down!” Goku yelled.

“What are you getting at anyways?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“Or we somehow need to create more light! The fakes don’t cast shadows; the real one does!” Tien yelled again.

But by the time he figured that out one of the Fridged’s did a sneak attack on Yamcha, slamming him into a bolder before stabbing him with a shit ton of pin missiles.

“YAMCHA!” Krillin yelled flying over there, only to have his left arm lopped off.

“Ahhh!” He screamed in severe agony as he fell to the ground.

“KRILLIN!!” Goku, Gohan, Goten and 18 yelled in anger and shock.

Everyone was now furious.

“Well you’ve figured out how to beat me. But doing that will be a challenge; I’ve already killed one of your friends and soon your other friend will bleed out. What to do? What to do?” Fridged asked taunting them.

“Well…while you figure that out I’m going to go get my little pet.” Fridged said referring to Serenity; that sent Trunks flying into a rage; all he was seeing at that point was red.

“You son of a bitch!” Trunks yelled charging the real Fridged and, much to Fridged’s surprise, knocked him down; destroying a few trees and creating a crater like hole in the ground.

While this was going on Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten attacked the fakes while 18 and Tien got to Krillin and teleported him to a hospital.

“Does the little whore mean that much to you? She’s got a cute little body; I know; I’ve seen it. Cassius promised me a threesome with her…but alas she got away to fuck somebody else. Watch it…she’ll end up fucking your father.” Fridged said getting an even rise out of Trunks…exactly what he wanted.

“Don’t you fucking talk about her like that; she’s not a whore; she’s my mate!” Trunks yelled going to attack Fridged, but stopped and pushed himself backwards, realizing what Fridged was doing.

Instead he distracted him enough that both Vegeta and Goku were able to get the jump on him and were able to injure him enough that he was unable to move.

“You know Fridged…I’m not stupid; I know when someone is trying to play me. I know when someone wants me to attack them so they can get the jump on me. You on the other hand don’t know me so well; because if you did, you would’ve known that. Serenity is the most important person to me; she’s the reason that I live. She’s also the reason I can keep a level head; well her, my dad and the rest of my family and friends. I don’t know whether or not Serenity’s dad or Cassius sent you. But I don’t care because you are nothing.” Trunks explained.

And with that final explanation Trunks formed a new energy sword and with one final blow, sliced Fridged in half.

“That was for Yamcha and Krillin…” Trunks said as the sword disappeared.

“Good job son.” Vegeta said, proud of him; they all were.

“We’ll find the dragon balls and wish for Yamcha back.” Gohan sighed.

“Agreed.” Everyone said at once as Piccolo picked Yamcha up to take him to a spot to bury him.

“Let’s head back; I’m sure the girls are waiting for us.” Goku said happily.

“Right…I hope dinner is waiting for me.” Vegeta said as he and Trunks took off.

“Ooohh! Dinner…” Goku, Gohan and Goten said drooling as they took off as well.

** End Flashback: **

“That’s pretty much it.” Vegeta said as he and Trunks finished their dinner.

“Well…that’s the short version; we spent hours attacking that guy and his fricking clones. And although, asides from Krillin, we’re all fine…with the exception of a few scrapes and cuts. But thanks to Serenity forgetting her bag we all had a Senzu Bean.” Trunks explained while holding onto Serenity.

“Well…that was a waste; at least everyone’s ok…well except for Uncle Yamcha and Krillin… I’m going back to bed. Mom, would it be ok if I went to see Goten tomorrow?” Bulla asked softly.

“Like hell!” Vegeta started, but was interrupted by Bulma.

“Sure honey…” Bulma started.

“Thanks so much mom!” Bulla exclaimed happily.

“As long as you take your brother with you.” Bulma finished.

“What? Are you kidding me?!” Both Bulla and Trunks screeched.

“You can go see Goten as long as you take Trunks with.” Bulma said simply.

“Fine…” Bulla mumbled.

“Uh…no.” Trunks said as he lifted Serenity off him and then got up.

“What? Why not?!” Bulla asked stomping her feet as Serenity sat down.

“Because I just want to stay home and spend time with Serenity. And knowing you, you’ll want to spend hours with him.” Trunks stated crossing his arms.

“But we live with Serenity. No offence Serenity because I love you dearly, but I want to see Goten!” Bulla screamed.

Trunks was about to say something when Serenity got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up; Trunks followed while Bulla stomped her feet, ran to her room and slammed her door shut.

“What’s wrong with the girl? She only gets sick at night?” Vegeta asked confused; Bulma just giggled happily.

“What? What’s with you?” Vegeta asked even more confused.

“I can’t say…because I’m not a hundred percent sure.” Bulma said with a smile; she was pretty sure she knew though.

** With Trunks & Serenity: **

“Serenity, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked worried as he held her hair back for her until she was done throwing up.

“Trunks…I need to tell you something.” Serenity said seriously as she wiped her mouth.

“What is it?” Trunks asked sitting next to her.

“Videl took me to a place called the hospital the other day…” Serenity started.

“Ok…and? What did doctors tell you?” Trunks asked concerned as he looked at his mate.

“They said I was pregnant…” Serenity said softly looking up at Trunks slightly afraid that he was going to be angry with her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Trunks will react to the news of Serenity being pregnant? Will he be happy? Or will he be upset, angry or furious?? & how do you think Bulma, Vegeta & Bulla will react?


	14. Chapter 14

“What? Pregnant? Really; are you sure?” Trunks asked in shock.

“Yes…that’s what the doctor said; he used some kind of magical machine that could tell…and he took some blood. Videl said that that’s all necessary here and that I could trust the doctors.” Serenity said softly, looking directly at Trunks.

Trunks just sat there in complete and utter shock.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked softly and then got really worried when Trunks stood up without saying a word, walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the training room.

She had thought he was angry until she heard him yell.

“WOOHOO! YES! I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!! WOOHOO!!” Trunks yelled…so loud that Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla came running.

“What’s going on?” Bulla asked confused as she looked at Serenity.

Just then, Trunks came flying out of the training room, straight to Serenity. He then picked her up, spun her around and hugged her before setting her down and gently kissing her.

“Again…what’s going on?” Bulla asked annoyed.

“Do you want to tell them or do you want to wait?” Trunks asked looking at Serenity; he wanted his family to know right away, but would wait if that’s what she wanted.

“I was just told to make sure you were the first to know…” Serenity said softly; she still wasn’t used to Earth’s customs.

“Serenity’s pregnant; we’re going to be parents.” Trunks said excitedly.

“Yes! I knew it!” Bulma exclaimed happily.

“Congratulations. Wait; mom, how did you know?” Bulla asked confused.

“Your mother knows these kinds of things…” Vegeta huffed.

“Your damn right I know these kinds of things; I did have two kids myself you know.” Bulma said looking at Bulla as she hugged Serenity and Trunks.

“Look now dad and mom really are old; they’re going to be grandparents.” Bulla said with a smile causing Bulma to have a panic attack.

“Excuse me young lady; I’m still your mother!” Bulma exclaimed as multiple red marks appeared on her head.

Vegeta on the other hand didn’t really care; he was just happy that his bloodline will live on…and that he’ll have offspring that **_can and will_** beat Kakarot’s offspring.

“So…does this mean that I defiantly can’t see Goten tomorrow?” Bulla asked innocently.

“Fine…I’ll take you to go see him for a little bit!” Trunks exclaimed exhausted.

“Can I go with?” Serenity asked quietly.

“Sure; I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Trunks said…but he had ulterior motives.

“Yay!” Bulla exclaimed happily.

“But we’re not staying for hours on end.” Trunks warned as he stood there with his arms crossed.

“Aww…you’re no fun!” Bulla whined.

“Be happy I’m even taking you at all…” Trunks sighed as he went to his room.

“Bulla, you be on your best behavior tomorrow.” Bulma warned.

“Yes mother.” Bulla said innocently.

“Go to bed…” Vegeta said annoyed as he sat down to eat; Trunks finished eating awhile ago while they told the girls what happened.

“Umm…goodnight.” Serenity said softly.

“Goodnight dear.” “Yeah, night.” Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time as Serenity disappeared into her and Trunks’s room.

** With Vegeta & Bulma: **

“We’re going to be grandparents.” Bulma said happily.

“Don’t worry babe; you still look young and absolutely beautiful.” Vegeta said looking at his wife.

“Aww, thanks hun; I love you too!” Bulma exclaimed as she hugged Vegeta.

“But I’m happy to be a grandmother. Aren’t you happy to be a grandfather?” Bulma asked looking at her husband.

“Of course I am! And those children will beat Kakarot’s grandchildren any day!” Vegeta exclaimed with a vengeance.

“Yeah, yeah… But honestly; aren’t you just happy to be a grandpa?” Bulma asked innocently; she just wanted to bypass all this stronger than the other crap.

“Yeah, I guess. You know I love you right woman?” Vegeta asked pulling Bulma onto his lap.

“Yes, I know.” Bulma said as she started to gently kiss his neck.

“You and this family; you’re the most important people in my life.” Vegeta said making her it directly on his crotch.

“Mmmm…Yes; I feel the same.” Bulma moaned as Vegeta bucked his hips into hers.

“Oh my god! Isn’t it bad enough that I have to hear my brother going at it; now I have to hear my parents going at it…at the kitchen table?!” Bulla exclaimed extremely frustrated as she walked out of her room.

“Go to bed!” Vegeta yelled holding onto Bulma’s waist.

“Get a room!” Bulla yelled challenging her father; but ran to her room when he stood up furious.

“That girl…” Bulma sighed as she stood up.

“Damnit all…” Vegeta cursed frustrated.

“Do you think Trunks will ask Serenity to marry him?” Bulma asked softly.

“He might…but I don’t think the girl would understand what it meant. I think they handle marriages differently up there… Why?” Vegeta asked looking at his wife while listening to Serenity scream.

“Just wondering…” Bulma said innocently.

“You want to throw a huge celebration thing don’t you?” Vegeta asked sweat dropping.”

“Maybe…” Bulma said innocently.

“Woman…” Vegeta sighed as his aching cock started sticking up.

“But first…why don’t we have our own celebration?” Bulma suggested seductively.

“I like the way you think.” Vegeta said pulling Bulma to him.

“I can still hear you!” Bulla yelled as she peaked out her door.

“Go to bed!” Vegeta yelled again pissed off.

“Calm down Vegeta; let’s just go to our room. The bed’s more comfy than the table anyways. The last time we had sex on the table my back hurt for days with how demanding you were.” Bulma said kissing her husband.

“EWW!! That’s gross!” Bulla yelled as she turned her music up so she could try to block them out...


	15. Chapter 15

** Right After Trunks & Serenity Went to Their Room: **

“Trunks, are you very mad at Bulla?” Serenity asked softly once they entered their room after talking with his family.

“I’m not really mad at her; it’s more that I’m annoyed at her. She just thinks that because she’s daddy’s little girl and that she’s so cute that she should get what she wants all of the time. I mean good Kami; I love her and everything, but…” Trunks stated; he was very annoyed.

“I’m sorry.” Serenity said softly as she began to rub his shoulders.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. Mmmm…” Trunks said and then moaned when he felt Serenity rub out the kinks in his shoulders.

“Do you feel better now?” Serenity asked softly.

“Yes, very. Have I ever told you that you’re the only one who is able to get those nasty kinks out of my shoulders, neck and back?” Trunks asked turning around and pinned her to the bed.

“Mmmhmm…several times.” Serenity said smiling as she stared into Trunks’s blue eyes.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the only one who can make me smile like this and that you’re the only one that I love with all my heart?” Serenity asked softly while holding onto Trunks.

“Good, I’m glad. And yes, I believe you have said that before.” Trunks said before leaning down to lightly kiss at her neck.

“Trunks…” Serenity moaned out…right on his mark he left.

“Yes my love?” Trunks asked as he continued to suck on her neck.

“If you continue that I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself; I won’t be able to stop.” Serenity breathed out.

“That’s ok; I already can’t control myself with you.” Trunks said in a husky tone.

“But what about the baby?” Serenity asked softly as she felt herself become wet.

“Don’t worry; the baby will be fine.” Trunks said as he started to fondle her breasts through her pajama top.

“But won’t it hurt the baby? Daddy always said that sex would hurt a baby if two had sex. I heard him say that to our made and butler.” Serenity said softly.

“That’s a myth; sex doesn’t hurt the baby. Sex is actually good for pregnancy…or at least that’s what my parents say. And it must be true because they had a lot of it while mom was pregnant with Bulla. Just so you know, I won’t force you to have sex; so if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Trunks said seriously, looking into Serenity’s eyes lovingly.

“You promise it won’t hurt the baby?” Serenity asked softly, innocently.

“I promise.” Trunks promised as he rubbed the side of her face.

“Ok; I want to make love with you.” Serenity breathed out as she held onto Trunks.

Trunks just smiled gently at her as he kissed her gently before gently removing her shirt and shorts leaving her only in her panties.

“So beautiful…the most beautiful girl I know.” Trunks said marveling her body as he ran his hands gently over her stomach.

“Our son will grow up to be big and strong.” Trunks said smiling at her stomach.

“What if it’s a girl?” Serenity asked softly.

“Well, then our daughter will grow up to be beautiful just like her mother.” Trunks said looking up at his mate; but in truth he was hoping for a boy.

“Do you want a boy?” Serenity asked softly.

“I would love a boy, but I’d love a girl just as much.” Trunks said honestly. “What about you; do you want a girl?” Trunks then asked.

“I don’t care what I have as long as it’s healthy; that’s all I want. Boy or girl, I’m happy because I’m with you; and I’m having your baby.” Serenity said softly making Trunks think; she was right. He was happy with whatever the baby turned out to be…even though he really wanted a boy first.

Trunks removed his shirt and then it happened; Serenity started yawning causing Trunks to chuckle.

“Serenity, maybe now isn’t the best time to make love.” Trunks said as he slipped his shirt onto her.

“Why not?” Serenity asked yawning.

“You’re tired; let’s just go to sleep for the night. Maybe, we’ll be able to make love some time tomorrow. For now we should get some sleep.” Trunks said hugging her gently.

“Ok. But…” Serenity started.

“What is it?” Trunks asked curiously.

“Can we at least cuddle? Will you hold me?” Serenity asked looking up at Trunks.

“Of course; I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Trunks said smiling as he went to hold her as they looked into each others’ eyes until they fell asleep.

Serenity fell asleep first while Trunks watched her for a few hours; he couldn’t sleep. His parents were keeping him up; he could hear them having their sexy fun time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making the next chapter a Vegeta x Bulma Chapter... Kinky kinky!


	16. Chapter 16

** Earlier With Vegeta & Bulma: **

Vegeta had carried Bulma to their bedroom and placed her on their bed after shutting the door.

Vegeta just grunted.

“What is it?” Bulma asked softly looking up at _her_ husband.

“Aren’t you afraid of the children hearing?” Vegeta asked in a tone that annoyed Bulma.

“No, I’m not worried about them hearing; they’ve heard us before. And besides Trunks and Serenity are active…I don’t know so much about now, but they are active. And as for Bulla…well she’s already told us to cool it; but I don’t listen to my children when they tell me what I should do.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Well, well, well; what has come over my woman tonight?” Vegeta asked huskily.

“I don’t know…what has come over me? Oh Vegeta, I have a little present for you.” Bulma said crawling out of bed before walking to her closet.

When she came back she was holding a medium sized box.

“What’s with the box?” Vegeta asked somewhat gruffly.

“Well, why don’t you open it and find out? I think you’ll really like it.” Bulma said with a sly smile.

“What are you planning woman?” Vegeta asked as he opened the box only to sit there in shock.

“Well, what do you think?” Bulma asked coyly as Vegeta dumped the contents of the box out on the bed.

What was once in the box, now on the bed, were a ball gag, a soft-sided paddle, a large dildo, a vibrator, a mini bullet vibrator, a blindfold, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, ankle cuffs, a mysterious mask, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

(A.N. Plz bear with me; I don’t know much about BDSM)

“Do you really want to do all this?” Vegeta asked looking at his wife; he was a bit shocked, but at the same time really excited.

“I wouldn’t have brought all of this stuff out if I didn’t want to…let alone buy any of it.” Bulma said crossing her arms across her chest.

“Ok then…you asked for it.” Vegeta said pushing her to the bed and pinned her there.

“Hey, we should have a safe word don’t you think; for if it gets to be too much?” Bulma asked looking up at her husband.

“Of course…what would you like it to be? This is, after all your idea.” Vegeta said nuzzling Bulma’s neck.

“Mmmm…how about “baby?” how does that sound?” Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

“Sounds fine by me. Now, let’s get you out of these clothes; can’t very well do anything with them on, now can we?” Vegeta asked as he roughly pulled off Bulma’s shirt and pants.

“Do you care if anything happens to this bra?” Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

“Not really; why do you ask?” Bulma asked looking at her husband.

“Never mind that right now; you’ll find out soon enough.” Vegeta said as he pinned her hands up above her head before grabbing the fuzzy handcuffs and handcuffed her hands to the headboard.

Once that was done he roughly grabbed at the center of her bra and pulled up, completely ripping her bra apart; he then pulled her panties down off her legs and threw them somewhere before cuffing her ankles to the end of the bed with her legs spread wide open.

“Oh Vegeta…” Bulma moaned out in fascination.

“Now…as much as I like all the stuff you have here; it seems you’ve forgotten something…something important. I mean if we’re going to do this; we’re going to do this right. And don’t you worry; this won’t hurt you. Now you be a good girl and stay here.” Vegeta said as he got up and headed out of the room.

“Vegeta! Hey Vegeta; where are you going?! What did I forget?!” Bulma called for him, but he didn’t answer her.

He came back after about five minutes with a tray of ice…

“Now we can start.” Vegeta said climbing into bed.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Vegeta said placing the mysterious mask on his face and then the blindfold on her

“Vegeta, what are you do---oh my god!” Bulma screamed as soon as Vegeta placed an ice cube on Bulma’s left nipple.

“Yeah, that’s it; scream; scream for me.” Vegeta said as he continued to run ice over her erect nipple.

“OH MY GOD! VEGETA!!!” Bulma screamed even more and squirmed around when she felt an ice cube on both nipples at the same exact time.

“Such a good girl.” Vegeta whispered seductively in Bulma’s ear, momentarily pulling the ice cubes away.

“Ve-Vegeta…” Bulma panted out.

“Yes?” Vegeta asked teasing her as he placed the ice cubes back on her nipples causing Bulma to scream out again.

“Plea-please, can we move on?” Bulma pleaded out as she squirmed around.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Vegeta said still teasing her.

“Baby!” Bulma yelled remembering the safe word.

“Of course we can move on.” Vegeta said smiling as he made sure that her blindfold stayed on.

“What would you like next?” Vegeta asked looking at all the fun toys.

“Surprise me.” Bulma said making Vegeta’s day.

He didn’t say anything; he just grabbed the mini bullet vibrator, turned it on and placed it on her nipples causing Bulma to spaz out even more.

However, Vegeta quickly got bored of that and moved on; he poured some chocolate sauce onto her breasts and began kissing, sucking and licking her breasts clean.

“Oh Vegeta…” Bulma moaned out, feeling nothing but ecstasy.

Vegeta just ignored her and kept on going as he slathered her body in more chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

He started kissing and licking down her stomach, licking up all the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

“Thank Kami you’re not human or you might get sick ingesting all of this sweet, sugary crap.” Bulma said with a smile on her face; she couldn’t see what he was doing, but she knew exactly what he was doing just by the feel of his tongue everywhere on her.

“Shut up woman and just enjoy.” Vegeta said as he continued what he was doing.

After a few minutes he made his way down to her pussy and stuck a finger inside of her and began pumping.

“Ohhh Vegeta!” Bulma cried out a she arched her back as best as she could…being restrained and all.

After a little bit Vegeta pulled his fingers out after she reached her orgasm and immediately grabbed the vibrator, turned it on and placed it directly on her clit.

“Oh Vegeta! VEGETA!” Bulma cried out as she trashed around.

“Oh yeah…that’s my woman.” Vegeta said seductively as she started squirting before cumming almost instantaneously.

“Jesus woman; I didn’t think you would cum that fast…” Vegeta said pulling the vibrator away for a moment.

Vegeta had decided to be nice and let her calm down before he would continue.

After a few minutes he got the dildo and slowly pushed it into her and let it sit there while he put the vibrator back on her clit. And boy did she spaz out.

Bulma was completely spazing out that Vegeta had to undo her ankle straps for fear she’d break an ankle… Try explaining that one to the kids…

“Vegeta…I-I-I’m about to cum!” Bulma cried out.

Vegeta didn’t say anything; he just pushed the vibrator even more against her clit. At the same time he was pushing the dildo in deeper.

After just a few seconds Bulma came, squirting. That’s not what shocked Vegeta; what shocked Vegeta was the fact that her orgasm was so strong that her body shot the dildo out of her and off the bed.

“Jesus woman!” Vegeta exclaimed in shock as he sat there, vibrator still going in his hand.

“Ok woman, time to get on your knees.” Vegeta said as he freed her from her handcuffs and blindfold.

“Yes of course master.” Bulma said as she slowly got onto her hands and knees.

Once on her knees Vegeta stuck the vibrator inside of her and just let it run as he held it there.

“Vegeta…” Bulma moaned out.

After a few minutes of this Vegeta pulled the vibrator out and then immediately replaced it with his rather large cock.

“VEGE…” Bulma couldn’t even finish what she wanted as she fell face first into their pillows and just started moaning.

“God woman, your pussy has never felt so good!” Vegeta groaned out as she pushed in and out of Bulma.

“You’re cock is so big…I do-don’t think…it’s ever been…this big before.” Bulma panted out causing Vegeta to start slamming into her at an alarming pace.

“Ve…geta, I-I’m go-going to cum again!” Bulma cried out…and not long after she came very hard on Vegeta’s cock.

He was still going when Bulma fell onto her stomach and began panting as she tried to catch her breath.

“Baby…” Bulma breathed out; she just couldn’t breathe.

At the mention of the safe word Vegeta stopped what he was doing, pulled out, flipped her over and just gently started to kiss her neck.

After a few more minutes Vegeta entered at her again and started pushing in and out of her gently.

“Vegeta, I love you so much.” Bulma breathed out.

“I love you too Bulma.” Vegeta said causing Bulma to smile; he rarely ever used her name during love making.

After about another fifteen minutes of love making both Bulma and Vegeta came together.

“You know…if I would’ve known that some simple items could do so much for us I would’ve found them years ago.” Bulma said as they cuddled up close together.

“Yeah…well with what you went through all that time ago it’s understandable.” Vegeta said holding onto Bulma protectively.

“Yeah…let’s not talk about that right now; let’s just cuddle and sleep.” Bulma said softly.

“Ok, I love you baby.” Vegeta said gently kissing Bulma’s forehead.

So Vegeta just watched Bulma sleep for the next fifteen minutes, thinking about her, Trunks and Serenity, Bulla and their unborn grandchild and of course what was going to happen in a little less than two years before falling asleep himself.

** The Next Morning: **

Bulma was a little sore this morning as she started making breakfast.

Vegeta was reading a paper and drinking some coffee while waiting for food.

Bulla was in the living room watching TV waiting for breakfast.

“Morning you two.” Bulma said happily as she made food.

“Morning.” Trunks replied as Serenity yawned and waved while rubbing her lower back.

“Are you two hungry at all yet?” Bulma asked while Vegeta grunted, acknowledging that they were there.

“You know I am.” Trunks said walking to the fridge.

“Can I just have a few pancakes and some sausage?” Serenity asked softly.

“Of course.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Hey mom?” Trunks asked looking through the freezer.

“Yeah, what is it dear?” Bulma asked.

“Are we all out of ice? I thought there was some in there yesterday…” Trunks said causing Bulma to drop the spatula she was using and for Vegeta to choke on and spit out the coffee he just drank.

“Oh, are you ok?” Serenity asked concerned while Trunks and Bulla got it right away.

“Ewww!!” Bulla exclaimed as she ran to her room while Trunks just sighed.

“So, I did hear correctly then…” Trunks said making a face.

“What do you need ice for anyways dear?” Bulma asked turning red as she looked at her son.

“Serenity said her lower back was hurting this morning…I was just trying to find something to help her because she’s afraid to lie on her back in fear that it will hurt the baby. And we didn’t even do anything last night.” Trunks said simply folding his arms.

“Oh well, you don’t want ice; you want heat. Just hold on a second; I’ll find the heating pad.” Bulma said softly with a smile and a very red face as she went down the hall and to the closet.

She came back five or so minutes later with the heating pad.

“Ok sweetie; come lie on the couch until food is ready. Do you know what a heating pad is?” Bulma asked leading Serenity to the couch.

“No…” Serenity said softly.

“Ok. Well a heating pad is something to help with aches and pains…but you mustn’t ever sleep on it or use it on bare skin and most importantly never have it on too high of heat. And it is ok to use on your stomach; it won’t hurt the baby. And by the way; with how far along you currently are…which isn’t all that far…you can lie on your stomach and your baby will be just fine. It’s when your stomach gets bigger that you won’t be able to lie on it. Oh, I can see that you’re a little scared and that’s perfectly ok. I’m here, you can always talk to me about any concerns you have; I’ve done it twice. And I’m not the only one; there’s Chi-Chi and Videl...but you should always come to me first. The both of you…” Bulma said to both Serenity and Trunks as she smiled while she got the heating pad set up and Serenity comfy.

“Yes mother…” Trunks said getting something to drink.

“Thank you.” Serenity said softly before she looked at the TV.

“Trunks, when you get some time later tonight we need to train and discuss the upcoming battle.” Vegeta said seriously.

“Yes of course. Well actually…hey Serenity.” Trunks started and then walked over to Serenity.

“Yes?” Serenity asked softly.

“Would you mind staying home with mom today while dad and I take Bulla to visit Goten instead?” Trunks asked seriously.

“Sure…if your parents don’t mind.” Serenity said softly.

“Of course I don’t mind; I would love to spend the day with you!” Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

“Sounds fine with me; what do you have in mind?” Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

“I figure we could come up with a game plan today while the girls get time to actually know one another. We can pick up Goku and the other guys and come up with a suitable plan.” Trunks said simply.

“Wait…daddy’s coming with today?” Bulla asked embarrassed.

“Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that; because if you do, you can just stay home today.” Vegeta warned simply.

“No…I don’t have a problem…” Bulla said simply.

“Good. Be ready in an hour or so.” Vegeta said as Bulma made breakfast…


	17. Chapter 17

So Trunks, Vegeta and Bulla set off to go see Goku and them while Serenity stayed home with Bulma.

** With Trunks & Gang: **

“So what’s the plan?” Bulla asked looking at her brother and father.

“We’re going to take you see Goten and go from there.” Trunks said simply.

“Why didn’t you want Serenity to come?” Bulla asked.

“I want her to stay home and relax; she’s in a lot of pain today.” Trunks said simply.

“Uh-huh…you’re planning something and you don’t want mom to know…” Bulla said rolling her eyes.

“Oh hey you guys!” Goku yelled, waving happily at everyone.

“Hi Goku.” Trunks said with a smile walking up with his dad and Bulla.

“Hello Mr. Goku.” Bulla said politely with a smile.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

“What brings you here?” Goku asked looking at the three.

“Oh hello, how is Serenity? How are you guys? Videl kind of filled us in when she was dropped off and then Gohan and Goten finished explaining everything. And Yamcha…” Chi-Chi asked, then said and then said sadly.

“I’m fine.” Vegeta said simply.

“Can I see Goten?” Bulla asked quickly.

“Of course; but just for a little bit; he has to study for upcoming exams.” Chi-Chi said with a smile.

“Thank you!” Bulla said excitedly as she ran into the house to go see Goten.

“She’s such a sweet girl. Speaking of sweet girls…how are you and Serenity?” Chi-Chi asked as she and Goku stood there.

“Yeah…but we’ll get him back when we find all the dragon balls again. I’m good; a little sore I guess…but I’ll live. Serenity is fine; she’s a little sore today. But that’s probably a combination from being thrown off a cliff and also being pregnant.” Trunks said simply.

“Oh that’s good. Wait…Serenity’s pregnant?” Chi-Chi asked shocked.

“Yep…about a month or a month and a half.” Trunks said simply.

“Ohhh! Congratulations! And Congratulations Vegeta!” Chi-Chi said happily as he hugged both Trunks and Vegeta.

“Well looks like you’re going be finally be a grandpa now! We should start a grandpa club!” Goku said happily.

“Not in our lifetime…” Vegeta said simply.

“Awww! Why not? But anyways, what brings you over?” Goku asked looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

“Ummm yeah. Chi-Chi, would it be ok if Bulla stayed here for a little while? Dad and I were hoping to discuss a game plan and training schedule with Goku and some of the others; to get ready for two years when that man comes to attack us. And mom doesn’t want Bulla or Serenity involved in this stuff.” Trunks said looking at Chi-Chi, giving her a pleading look.

“Oh umm sure; that’s fine. Goku, try to be home before dinner tonight.” Chi-Chi said calmly.

“Of course; I wouldn’t miss dinner!” Goku said happily as he left along with Trunks and Vegeta.

“Make sure they aren’t doing any funny business!” Vegeta called back to Chi-Chi as the three flew away.

“So what’s really going on boy?” Vegeta asked once it was just the three of them.

“*Sigh…* Ok…I was thinking about looking for a ring for Serenity; I want to ask her to marry me.” Trunks said as they flew into town.

“Ok and…?” Vegeta asked knowing his son all too well.

“*Sigh…* Fine…I was also thing about looking around for houses for me and Serenity seeing as our family is growing.” Trunks said as they made it to town.

“Have fun telling your mother that one…let alone even getting it past her.” Vegeta said knowing Bulma’s temper. He also knew how much she loves Trunks and Serenity and soon to be grandchild; she doesn’t want them to leave.

“That’s why I didn’t want Bulla here; she’s a blabbermouth. I want to be able to tell mom herself. And, it’s not that I don’t love you all and living at home…but I just don’t want to be a bother with Serenity and I having a new child on the way. I may not know much about kids as I don’t have them yet, but I know they take up a lot of space after awhile.” Trunks explained as they found a jewelry shop.

“Trunks…we have plenty of space; you need not worry about that.” Vegeta said simply.

Truth is Vegeta would love to have his family with him at all times. He regrets how he was when Trunks was first born until he was about ten-twelve. And even if he doesn’t show it, he really does like Serenity; it seems like he has a soft spot for her. Plus, she’s having his grandchildren who are going to take down Goku’s grandchildren. BONUS!

Also, he sure as hell won’t admit that he admires Goku in some way or another.

After spending fifteen minutes or so in the jewelry store, Trunks finally found the perfect ring for Serenity…

After that they went to visit Krillin in the hospital where they ran into 18, Tien, Gohan, Piccolo and Master Roshi.

“Hey…guys…” Krillin said weakly.

“How are you feeling today?” Trunks asked looking at a very bandaged up Krillin connected to a lot of machines.

“Oh…you…know…” Krillin said weakly.

“Never mind I asked…just rest.” Trunks said looking at Krillin.

Marron was sleeping on the sofa in the corner.

“She was up all night crying…” 18 said simply as she sat next to Krillin’s bed.

“What brings you here today? I thought you’d be spending the day with the princess.” Piccolo said looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

“Oh well…I wanted to get her a gift and just look around town and whatnot. We also wanted to discuss a game plan and all that for when the enemy gets here in a little less than two years.” Trunks said rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh I know that look…you bought the girl a ring!” Master Roshi exclaimed causing Trunks to blush, completely giving it away.

“Ohh… Ok, let’s see it then!” Gohan and Tien demanded looking at him.

After a few minutes of glaring stares and pressure, Trunks eventually showed them the ring he got her; there were a lot of ooohh’s and awes!

They stayed with Krillin for a good two hours, discussing their plans and all that (Krillin insisted and wouldn’t take no for an answer) when Bulma came running into the room.

“Oh thank Kami you’re here; I’ve been looking all over for you guys!” Bulma said out of breath; she had a few bumps and bruises on her face and arms.

“What happened? Are you ok? Where’s Serenity; what happened to her?!” Trunks and Vegeta asked frantically.

“She was kidnapped! Someone, I don’t know who came and took her!” Bulma exclaimed, tears running down her face, shocking everyone in the room…


	18. Chapter 18

“Wh-what?” Trunks asked shocked; it looked as though he was going to pass out.

“What happened to you?” Vegeta asked feeling rage boil up inside of him.

“I’m not really sure; something hit me in the head and face. But I’m fine; it’s Serenity I’m worried about.” Bulma said looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

“What happened?” Trunks asked again.

“I’m not sure; it all happened so fast. You guys and Bulla left and Serenity was watching something on TV that really caught her interest. She asked if she could have something sweet to eat so I got her some ice cream and we sat at the table talking about this and that. I asked her if she had names for the baby picked out if it were a boy or a girl yet; she said that you two hadn’t discussed it yet. I had her take a bath to try to help her back while I took a shower. After that we sat and talked some more until she fell asleep on the couch; I covered her up and I went to the kitchen to make something to eat when I hear some kind of popping noise and then I was knocked to the ground. It took me a good few minutes to get up because I somehow woke up under the table...the table was on top of me. I could hear the guy looking around and everything and then I heard Serenity scream as he carried her to a vehicle and drove away. Trunks I’m soo sorry! I didn’t mean to let anything happen to her. You left me in charge of her, to take care of her and I couldn’t do that!” Bulma cried uncontrollably.

“Mom it’s fine; it’s not your fault. I should’ve known better then to leave either of you alone when there is a threat out there to her and us. This isn’t your fault; you did the best you could do. This was a sneak attack; there was nothing you could’ve done. And don’t you worry; we’ll find her. I’ll make sure of that.” Trunks said simply.

“Did you see what the guy looked like at all?” Goku asked looking at Bulma concerned.

“Umm…the only things I could make out were that he was tall, thin and young with dark brownish-red hair. I’m sorry.” Bulma said again.

“Ma’am, please, you need to calm down. Please come with me so I can make sure you’re ok.” A nurse said rushing into the room; apparently she’d been looking for Bulma since she came running into the hospital.

“Bulma, don’t worry; we’ll find the girl. Go get looked at; make sure you’re all good for when we bring her back.” Vegeta said quickly hugging and kissing Bulma before he, Trunks, Goku, Tien, Piccolo and Gohan left to go looking; they picked up Goten on the way out.

** Two Days Later: **

** With Serenity: **

“Well, well, well my dear…it seems you’ve woken up again. How are you feeling?” The man with reddish-brown hair asked as he sat next to Serenity, who was tied to a bed naked with bruises on her wrists from her restraints.

“Wh-why are you doing this to me? Wh-who are you?” Serenity asked, stuttering through tears.

“Who I am is of no concern to you little miss. I thought we’ve discussed this already when I brought you here. As for why; that all has to do with that boy-toy of yours. Why should he always get the pretty girls? Why should he always be the popular one? Why should he always have everything handed to him on a silver platter?! Not anymore. Oh no. Now I’m taking what is most precious to him. Much like he took what was precious to me.” The reddish-brown haired man said looking at a very scared, stressed and upset Serenity.

“Bu-but wh-what did he take from you?” Serenity asked confused.

“My status, popularity and dignity at school and all that. I was the top student at my school before he got there! Every student and teacher loved me until he got there! I had the highest grades until he got there! I had all the girls until he got there. And the worst part of all that is that he didn’t even care that they were all fawning over him! I had everything until he showed up! And the worst part of it all is that he’s two years younger than me!” The reddish-brown haired guy yelled as he removed his clothing.

“Ple-please don’t do this.” Serenity cried, begging him not to rape her…again.

The guy was one hundred percent human and he knew very little about Saiyans...and it pissed him off. But the one thing he did know about them was that they mark their mates and when they do that it keeps them in touch with their mate. Once he seen the mark on her shoulder he knew he had to do something in order to keep Trunks from finding them; he slathered glue all over the mark that Trunks left.

This guy was doing this in order to hurt Trunks; that’s all it was about. He figured: what would hurt Trunks the most? Knocking up his mate.

Yeah, he’d knock Serenity up. However, that can’t happen seeing as she’s already pregnant with Trunks’s child.

“Ple-please stop!” Serenity cried when she felt the man touching her breasts and pressing her knee up to her pussy.

“I don’t think so…you’re already wet.” The man said as he placed his aching cock at her pussy’s entrance like he had done several times already in the last two days

This time however, he didn’t get to push in as something wet started spilling out of her; it was blood…and a lot of it.

“What the hell?! AHHH! What’s happening?!” The guy screamed in shock as he backed away.

“What is going on down here?! Cagedin Dawner what on earth is going on down here?! Who the hell is she? What did you do?” A lady with long reddish-brown hair yelled furious.

“MOM…DON’T YOU EVER KNOCK?!” The guy, now known as Cagedin yelled pissed off.

“Ple-please hel-help m-me…” Serenity pleaded weakly.

“Is this what has been going on down here?! So when I asked you what was going on down here for the last few days and you told me you were watching your extreme porn you got from a friend; you were lying to me. You were lying to your own mother? I thought I taught you well! I thought I taught you right from wrong and not to end up like your father! I guess I was wrong! Well I guess you’ll need to be taught the hard way…a different way! Merium, call the police; tell him your brother kidnapped a young girl and has been abusing, torturing and raping her! Darium, get down here and keep your brother at bay! And Mason come help me with the girl!” The lady yelled as she walked over to and untied Serenity and covered her up.

“Oh dear…it looks like you’ve miscarried. Call an ambulance as well!” The lady and then yelled as her husband came downstairs.

“Boy what did you do this time?!” The man, the woman’s husband, Mason asked looking at Cagedin.

“I didn’t know she was pregnant! I was trying to get her pregnant to get back at her mate!” Cagedin yelled stupidly.

“Excuse me?! You did what?! If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times; if you want to get revenge on someone…don’t! Especially when it comes to people! It’s just wrong and sick! Mason take her upstairs and wait for the police and ambulance; I’m going to teach him a quick lesson.” The lady said as she gently handed Serenity over to her husband.

“Tru-Trunks…” Serenity mumbled weakly.

“Wait! Did she say Trunks?” The lady asked.

“Yes.” Mason answered.

“As in Trunks Briefs?” The lady asked again.

“Cagedin, Trunks Briefs?” The lady asked again when her son didn’t answer.

“Boy, you had better answer your mother!” Mason exclaimed standing there.

“Yes…”Cagedin mumbled.

“Now why did you have to go and screw up this bad? The Briefs is good people! And Trunks is just a darlin’; he helped out so much around your grandparents’ home all those years ago when you refused to. Mason, make sure the hospital knows who to contact when she gets to the hospital.” The lady said calmly.

“Yes of course.” Mason said taking Serenity upstairs.

** With Trunks & Gang:  **

Trunks and everyone had been looking for Serenity nonstop for the last two days with no luck.

“You’re sure you can’t sense her or your mark?” Goten asked looking at Trunks.

“Yes, I’m sure! Everything is hazy and black!” Trunks exclaimed pissed off.

“Whoever has her must know about marking and must’ve severely covered it up.” Vegeta said as they flew around searching.

“Like with a piece of cloth?” Goten asked confused.

“No…with something that would stick there and not removed very easily.” Vegeta explained.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Who is that?” Tien asked looking at Trunks.

“It’s mom. Mom, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked right away.

“It’s Serenity; she’s been taken to a hospital. I don’t know what happened, but I just got a call from a doctor; he said that she was just brought in about half an hour ago. He wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong!” Bulma cried.

“What? Which hospital?” Trunks and Vegeta asked immediately.

“The same one Krillin’s in. Go and I’ll meet you there!” Bulma said over the communication device before hanging up.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Where is she?” Trunks asked immediately, running into the hospital.

“Where is who? How may I help you?” A receptionist asked kindly.

“Serenity. She was brought in a little bit ago; she was kidnapped two days ago. My name is Trunks Briefs and…” Trunks started explaining, but was interrupted.

“Trunks, over here.” A doctor walking down the hallway towards him.

“Doctor Hitama. Where is she?” Trunks asked frantically.

“Please follow me. Family only for now though.” Doctor Hitama said calmly.

They walked in silence until they reached a room.

When they entered the room they were shocked to see Serenity hooked to a few different machines.

“Ow… Ow… Owww!” Serenity cried as a nurse scraped at her shoulder.

“What are they doing to her?! Hey stop it!” Trunks exclaimed.

“No, keep going; it’s fine. This is just the girl’s partner and family. Son, it’s all going be ok. The nurse is just trying to remove the glue that’s been plastered and caked onto her shoulder; she must be getting close to getting it all off as Serenity wasn’t crying a little bit ago.” Doctor Hitama explained.

“What happened to her? Do you know?” Bulma asked looking at Serenity.

“Well you know that she was kidnapped. While in her captures hands he beat, tortured and repeatedly raped her. As I’ve already explained to her, her blood pressure is though the roof…which she didn’t seem to understand…” Doctor Hitama started, pissing Trunks off.

“She’s not from around here…” Bulma said softly.

“Yes…we know; she said she’s from Venus originally. If it weren’t for all the people, if you want to call them that, from other planets and wherever, I don’t think I would’ve believed her. But as I said, with you Saiyans and others from other planets and such…and the fact that she doesn’t seem to understand a whole lot I believe her.” Doctor Hitama explained calmly.

“Hello.” The nurse said coming out of the room.

“Is the glue completely removed?” Doctor Hitama asked looking at the nurse.

“Yes, it’s all removed. Her shoulder is a little red and blistered, but she should be fine. I noticed something else. It looks as though her capture deeply bit her before placing all that glue. I would like to get a better examination of it, if I could.” The nurse said looking at Hitama.

“That won’t be necessary; I did that.” Trunks said simply.

“Excuse me?” The nurse asked somewhat shocked.

“Are you deaf? He said he did that!” Vegeta snapped.

“Can I go be with her?” Trunks asked looking at the doctor.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hitama said shocking the nurse.

“But Doctor Hitama, we can’t let someone like that near our patient; he’s dangerous.” The nurse insisted.

“He’s not dangerous; he’s a Saiyan…well half Saiyan. It’s in their tradition to claim and mark their mates. That’s all he did. And I know Mrs. Briefs and her family very well. Now, if you’d excuse us, I have to explain what’s going on.” Hitama explained.

“Damn Saiyans and their traditions…” The nurse mumbled walking away.

“What was that?” Vegeta asked pissed off.

“No-nothing... Have a nice day.” The nurse said as she sped away.

“Serenity.” Trunks said as soon as he entered the room.

“Trunks!” Serenity cried, tears running down her face as she put her arms out for him.

“Serenity, I’m so sorry!” Trunks said as he held her hand.

“They won’t let me leave this place; I want to go home!” Serenity cried.

“I know; I know you do. But you can’t right now.” Trunks said softly as he held her hand.

“Why not?” Serenity asked, still crying.

“Because it’s not safe right now. Your blood pressure is too high; you could have a heart attack and die. Also you’ve lost a lot of blood as well.” Hitama explained causing Serenity to start crying; she was very emotional.

“What happened to her? Why did she lose so much blood?” Trunks asked again.

“Well, her capture, who, from what I understand is in jail, continuously beat, tortured and raped her causing her stress and blood pressure to sky rocket, which caused her to miscarry one…” Hitama started to explain.

“So…she’s not pregnant anymore; she lost the baby…” Trunks said absentmindedly.

“That’s not what I said. Now, before I was interrupted I was saying that she miscarried one of the babies she was carrying. Now with that being said when she arrived here and after we took care of everything, we did an ultrasound to see what was going on there. She was originally pregnant with triplets and she miscarried one; so now she’s just going to have twins. Now it’s too soon to tell what the genders are, but there are two healthy babies in there. Now, if you want them to stay healthy you need to do what we say.” Hitama said looking at a very shocked Trunks and Serenity…who had momentarily stopped crying.

“So…I’m still going to have Trunks’s baby?” Serenity asked softly.

“Babies; you’re having twins, meaning there are two babies growing inside of you.” Hitama explained calmly causing Serenity to cry again…this time with happiness while Trunks sat there still shocked.

After a few more seconds Trunks smiled and hugged Serenity; he was also happy.

“Can Trunks lay in bed with me?” Serenity asked softly.

“Umm…sure; as long as it doesn’t interfere with all of the wires and such.” Hitama said with a smile as Trunks climbed into the bed and held onto Serenity securely.

“Oh and congratulations you two; and to you two as well.” Hitama said with a smile before leaving the room.

“What did he mean by that?” Trunks asked looking at his parents.

“Yeah…what did he mean?” Vegeta asked looking at his wife.

“Oh yeah that…I’m also pregnant.” Bulma said with a small smile looking her shocked husband, son and daughter-in-law…


	19. Chapter 19

“You’re pregnant? You’re kidding right?” Vegeta asked in shock.

“No, I’m pregnant Vegeta.” Bulma said again.

“Ha.” Vegeta said and then passed out.

“Mr. Vegeta!” Serenity cried out worried.

“No…don’t worry about him; he’ll be fine. You just need to concentrate on getting better so that our little ones will be safe.” Trunks said keeping Serenity still while gently rubbing her stomach.

“And so that you can come home soon.” Bulma said with a smile as she poured some water over Vegeta’s head.

“Gahhh! What the hell?” Vegeta asked annoyed as he woke up immediately.

“You passed out…I had to wake you up somehow; and this was the only way I could think of.” Bulma said softly.

“You’re pregnant?” Vegeta asked again.

“That’s what the doctors say.” Bulma said again.

“But you don’t seem so sure?” Trunks asked as Serenity slowly fell back to sleep.

“No…they said I was at least three months pregnant…but it doesn’t feel like it did when I was pregnant with you or Bulla. So I was thinking about getting a second opinion in a few weeks. Mainly because that’s the only time I can get in. I might’ve been able to get in your earlier if I had called the appointment in earlier, but I was so worried about Serenity that I forgot about it until a little bit ago.” Bulma said simply.

“What about you, dad?” Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

“I don’t know…I don’t feel any kind of energy in there…not like I can feel inside of her. I’m surprised you can’t sense any energy…” Vegeta said referring to Serenity while looking at Trunks.

“I can sense the twins just fine…it’s not lot of energy; it seems quiet…but it’s there. I think it’s harder for me to sense Venarian energy or something like that. And as for mom…well no offence, but I try not to sneak a peek into her stomach or anything like that.” Trunks said making a face.

“Right.” Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.

** Three Weeks Later: **

Everyone was sitting in the living area watching a movie when Bulma got a phone call and had to be excused.

“Who was that? What’s wrong?” Vegeta and Trunks asked when Bulma came back in with a worried look on her face.

“That was the doctor who did the tests and ultrasound on my stomach a week and a half ago…” Bulma said softly.

“Ok and…?” Vegeta asked standing up right away; he had a bad feeling.

“I’m not pregnant…I have an unknown mass in my stomach and I have to have it surgically removed as soon as possible…so I’m going in on Monday to get that done.” Bulma said and then passed out. Boy, is it a good thing Vegeta’s not human and can move fast because Bulma would’ve hit the floor otherwise.

“Mom!” “Mrs. Bulma!” Trunks, Bulla and Serenity exclaimed worried as they quickly got up.

“Is she ok?” Bulla asked worriedly.

“She’ll be fine; she just fainted due to stress. I’m going to put her to bed for now; Bulla go hang out with friends or something. Serenity, you take it easy. Trunks, you make sure she takes it easy; those are my grandchildren in there.” Vegeta said taking Bulma to their room.

“Damnit!” Trunks exclaimed pissed off.

“Well…I guess I’m going to go out for awhile…” Bulla said upset…on the verge of tears.

“Bulla?” Serenity asked and then gave her a hug.

“Come here.” Trunks said joining in on the hug.

“Mom will be just fine; she’s stronger then people give her credit for. And once that things out of her; she’ll be one hundred percent.” Trunks said reassuring his sister and Serenity.

“Ok…” Bulla said feeling somewhat unsure about all of this; she had a really bad feeling…but so did Vegeta and Trunks.

“Go out and have a good time. Do something to take your mind off of all of this.” Trunks said holding onto Serenity who had become pale; she was supposed to be taking it easy for the next few days and on bed rest.

“Trunks, can I go lay down for awhile?” Serenity asked softly.

“Yes of course; I’ll come with you. I could use a nap now.” Trunks sighed as they went to their room…


	20. Chapter 20

Bulla was waiting at an old abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere.

“Ok…I’m here; what’s going on?” Goten asked as he landed in front of Bulla, but got a huge shock when Bulla reached up to kiss him.

“My mom’s sick; she says there’s a mass in her stomach. She also said she’ll be fine and so do dad and Trunks, but looking at Serenity I’m not sure. Serenity’s physic; she can tell. Why won’t she say anything?” Bulla asked in between kisses.

“Umm…you said she has a mass in her stomach?” Goten asked pushing Bulla away a little.

“Yes…that’s what she said…what does that have to do with anything?” Bulla asked softly.

“Did Serenity touch your mother’s stomach?” Goten asked calmly.

“No why?” Bulla asked curious.

“One: Serenity’s very pregnant right now…and she lost one baby already. Two: Along with going through a lot right now; she’s extremely stressed. And three: Trunks said with certain things…much like this; Serenity needs to touch whatever the problem is. Her physic abilities rely more on touch than anything…which is why she didn’t see her being kidnapped coming. And Bulla, I know you’re upset right now and you need to get your mind off of things; but this isn’t the way to do that. I love you very much; and that’s why I’m not going have sex with you right now. I know you well enough to know that you’ll feel bad and regret it afterwards…that, and I’m afraid of your father and what he might do if…when he finds out. And you know him; he’ll find out. Bulla, I don’t want to just have sex with you; I want to make love to you some day. I want to have with you what Trunks has with Serenity. And the only reason I know I love you and I want all this with you is because I have my breath taken away every time I see you. With that being said I love you and I would love to mark you…and I would do that now…but as I said before, I’m afraid of your father…and your mother. One day I will both mark and make love to you…but not today. I will kiss you all you want though.” Goten said holding onto Bulla’s shoulder causing her to cry tears of happiness.

“Thank you so much Goten. I guess you’re right. And I love you too…very much. And yes, I would love for you to mark and mate me some day. And no, I should probably be heading home now.” Bulla said softly looking into Goten’s eyes.

“Ok…maybe one kiss…two at the most…three to hit the road.” Bulla said in-between each kiss.

“Ok…no go. Go be with your family.” Goten said with a smile.

“See you later!” Bulla yelled flying away.

“See you later!” Goten called back.

** The Next Day: **

Bulma was up and making lunch and such. She was a little slow as she didn’t feel the best.

“Oh…Mrs. Bulma…you shouldn’t be doing that; you should be resting!” Serenity cried as she walked into the kitchen making Bulma jump a little.

“Oh dear, I didn’t hear you; you startled me a little. I’m fine. How was your doctor’s appointment? Where’s Trunks?” Bulma asked softly looking at Serenity as she pulled a chair out from the table.

“I’m sorry I startled you. And you’re not fine; you’re very sick; you need to rest! Mr. Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla would be very upset to see you up and moving. Trunks said he had to run an errand with Mrs. 18…something about a dragon and brining back Mr. Yamcha and Mr. Krillin’s arm. He said Mr. Vegeta was training in his training room with Mr. Goku, Mr. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Mr. Tien.” Serenity explained sporadically waving her arms all over the place.

“Serenity, you need to calm down; you have babies to think of. How was your appointment?” Bulma said and then asked again.

“The doctor said my babies are fine…perfectly healthy growing normally. He said I could finally come off of bed rest as long as I take it easy and don’t do anything to strenuous or lift anything over fifteen pounds. He said it’s normally twenty pounds, but I’m so tiny and I can’t lift more than fifteen. But mostly it’s because I’m so tiny…he says. I didn’t think I was that small…” Serenity said with a blank face causing Bulma to stare at her with a blank face. Serenity is a very tiny girl; she’s only 4”11.5 and she’s very thin…but she won’t be for long; she’s about three months pregnant now…with twins. She’s already got a tiny little bump starting.

“But anyways…you’re very sick; you’ve got that thing growing in your stomach and it’s no good! I don’t know what it is or what its doing in there; but I know it’s no good! You need to sit and relax!” Serenity cried, arguing with Bulma.

Now normally Serenity isn’t one to argue with her elders or people she really respects. And she knows how Bulma is; she’s figured that all out already; but she wasn’t going to back down this time.

“That’s sweet of you to worry like that; but I can’t right now. I have to make lunch for all the guys, Bulla, Trunks, you, the babies and now Yamcha, Krillin and 18. I’ll be fine.” Bulma said being stubborn.

“What are you making?” Serenity asked curious.

“Tacos. I just have to get the meat started, rice and corn started; and then I have cut everything up.” Bulma said simply.

“Oh no you don’t! I may not know how to make a lot of things; but I do know how to make tacos with the rice and corn and all that! You taught me how to make that awhile ago. You sit down and rest and I’ll take care of lunch! Go head; sit down and relax…now young lady!” Serenity said putting her foot.

“Fine…but only because you called me young lady. I’ll sit at the counter and cut the lettuce, tomatoes, olives and onions up. No arguing. I love you, but you have a tendency to cut your fingers when you cut things up. That and you throw up at the smell of onions.” Bulma said as she went to get a cutting-board and knife

“…Ok…but be careful with the knives.” Serenity said looking at Bulma.

“Don’t worry about me; I have special gloves that will keep my hands protected.” Bulma said regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Then why can’t I use them?” Serenity asked as she continued working on the mean, rice and corn.

“You just concentrate on what you’re doing.” Bulma said simply.

“Ok…” Serenity sighed in frustration and defeat.

** Half an Hour Later: **

Bulma had finished her tasks about fifteen minutes ago and placed everything in the sink. She offered to help Serenity with the cooking part of everything, but Serenity just pointed the spatula at Bulma and told her know like Bulma often does to Vegeta and Trunks.

Serenity just finished when her tasks when she heard a crashing noise.

When she looked over to where Bulma was sitting she seen that Bulma fainted.

“Mrs. Bulma!” Serenity cried running over to and kneeling down next to her.

As soon as Serenity placed her hands on Bulma’s sides/stomach area so she could roll over she started having seizer like symptoms; they only lasted a few seconds.

Once they ended Serenity ran to the living room and got a pillow to put under Bulma’s head and ran to the training room…screaming the entire way there.

“Mr. Vegeta! Mr. Vegeta! Mr. Vegeta! MR. VEGETAAAAA!” Serenity screamed the whole way there and when she opened the door.

“Girl, calm down; aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy? Where’s the boy? Wait a minute…what’s wrong?” Vegeta started out slightly annoyed at his training to become stronger being interrupted, but then he seen the panic in her face.

“It’s Mrs. Bulma; she passed out again! I put a pillow under her head before I came here so she’d be comfy…but that’s not…” Serenity started explaining, but Vegeta didn’t stick around to listen. She should’ve started with “hey, I know what’s wrong with Mrs. Bulma…”

“When they came out not only was Vegeta by Bulma’s side, but so were Bulla, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin and 18.

“What are we going to do?” Bulla asked panicking.

“We take her to the hospital to get whatever’s in her out…now!” Vegeta said picking Bulma up.

“No!” Serenity yelled shocking everyone.

“Excuse me?” Vegeta asked looking at her.

“That’s what it wants! If you take it to get removed it will not only possess and kill Mrs. Bulma, but it will also wipe out all of earth! I saw whatever it is when I touched her stomach to roll her over.” Serenity exclaimed and then explained trying to calm down shocking everyone in the room.

“Is there any way to remove it?” Krillin asked worried about the answer.

“Yes…a few…but there’s only one way to remove it without killing her.” Serenity said softly and then out of nowhere Yamcha pushed her out of the way as Bulma’s mouth opened and a large beam of light came shooting out…once again killing Yamcha and Krillin…


	21. Chapter 21

“Serenity! Are you alright?” Trunks asked as he was right by her side.

“Seriously? We just brought him back and got his arm back as well!” 18 exclaimed pissed off.

“I’m fine…but your friends…” Serenity said softly.

“We’ll deal with them later. You said you know how to get whatever’s in my wife out?” Vegeta asked stepping towards Serenity.

“Yes…and no…I don’t know how…but there’s a step by step guide.” Serenity said softly.

“And where is this guide? Please Serenity; you have to tell us where this guide is.” Vegeta asked placing his hands on her shoulders, pleading with her.

Him doing this shocked everyone because he’s normally not one to beg; he’s normally the one demanding things of people. This just shows how much he loves Bulma dearly.

“Umm…uhhh…Saturn…but it’s been destroyed; it was the second planet to be destroyed.” Serenity explained softly.

“Ok then; do you know how to get there?” Goku asked right away.

“Yes…but…” Serenity started.

“How do I get there?” Vegeta asked right away.

“You can’t…Saturn doesn’t allow Saiyans to arrive on their planet without someone from Mars, Mercury and I think Venus…but since daddy took over I’m not sure about that…” Serenity explained softly.

“Does it really matter now that it’s destroyed?” 18 asked annoyed, looking at her.

“You have to pass through an arch…and it’s still up. And Namekians can get in no matter what; and they can get anyone through.” Piccolo explained.

“Why…the…hell…didn’t…you…mention…that…before?” Vegeta asked pissed off, gritting his teeth.

“Well…you always yell at me when I interrupt you when you’re having an important discussion and you were talking with Serenity. She seems a little frazzled; she’s trying to please you and it seems to be stressing her out. And because she’s pregnant, she doesn’t need stress; you know how Bulma feels about stressing her out.” Piccolo explained looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta wanted to say something, but held his tongue because he knew Piccolo was right.

“Ok; let’s get going; take me to Saturn.” Vegeta demanded.

“What about Bulma? Wouldn’t you want to stay with her?” Goku asked seriously.

“Trunks, Bulla and Serenity will watch over their mother along with you, your kids and the rest of you.” Vegeta explained.

“There’s one little problem with your plan…” Piccolo started.

“And what would that be?” Vegeta asked.

“Serenity is the only one who knows how to get to the guide; she has to go with.” Piccolo explained.

“She can explain to us where to go or write us a map. It’s not safe for her to go there.” Vegeta explained knowing this isn’t good for Serenity.

“It’s not safe for her to stay here with that thing in Bulma. That thing knows she knows what it is and that she knows how to beat it; so it wants her gone. Not to mention she’s not very good at explaining things. No offence. And she hasn’t gotten used to Earth’s language just yet. She’s slowly getting it; but she’s still not comfortable with writing yet. It’s not that I absolutely think she should go; but it’s safe there with us then here with whatever’s in Bulma. We know Bulma won’t intentionally hurt her; but she can’t control it and it’s becoming stronger. We need to take her with us and you know it… _you all_ know it.” Piccolo explained seriously, looking at everyone.

“Girl?” Vegeta asked looking at Serenity.

“I want to help Mrs. Bulma as much as I can.” Serenity said softly.

“Fine…” Vegeta muttered.

“Wait! If she’s going, I’m going. Dad, you should be the one to stay here with mom and Bulla.

“Trunks, you can’t…you’re only half Saiyan, which makes you half human.   And humans are not allowed on Saturn whatsoever. Trunks, you know Serenity is in good hands with us; you know we’ll keep her safe and won’t let anything happen to her. Trust us to keep her safe and get what we need for your mother.” Piccolo explained so that Vegeta wouldn’t freak out.

“Fine…” Trunks muttered annoyed.

“Ok…so what’s the plan then?” Goku asked looking at everyone, causing them to smack their heads.

“I think he means with Bulma.” Tien said looking at everyone.

“We’ll put her in the safe room; nothing can break through that.” Vegeta explained as he carried her to an area that Serenity hadn’t been yet.

“Serenity, stay out of this room; it’s for your safety at this moment.” Vegeta said as he carried Bulma to a bed and gently set her down before kissing her forehead.

“Don’t worry babe; we’ll get what we need and we’ll make sure that that thing inside of you dies and goes to hell.” Vegeta said softly.

“Good luck there; you’ll never defeat me. That little girl won’t survive teleporting to another planet; it puts too much stress on her body; it’ll kill the baby.” The thing said speaking through Bulma.

Vegeta just smirked before walking to the door.

“She’s not the only one who can teleport to other planets; we have a Namekian who can teleport upwards to…what was it again?” Vegeta asked looking at Piccolo.

“Fifteen people.” Piccolo answered.

“Fifteen people…he can teleport up to fifteen people including himself. So I think that the three of us will be just fine.” Vegeta explained before shutting and locking the door so that she/it couldn’t get out.

“Ok you all guard this door and make sure that thing doesn’t escape. Someone make sure that Bulma is able eat and drink water. And for Christ’s sake, make sure that you don’t fall for any tricks that thing may try to use…such as pretending to be Bulma.” Vegeta warned strictly as he stood next to Piccolo.

“We’ll be back after a little while…hopefully.” Serenity said softly as Trunks walked over to her.

“You be careful and do exactly what my dad and Mr. Piccolo say, ok? Don’t do anything stupid that’ll get you hurt.” Trunks said looking at her while holding onto her stomach.

“I’ll be careful and listen; I promise.” Serenity said softly as she hugged Trunks.

“Come on; hurry up.” Vegeta said impatiently.

“Ok. Seriously, be careful. I love you.” Trunks said leaning down to gently kiss his mate.

“I will. I love you too.” Serenity said softly when he pulled away; she then went over to Piccolo and Vegeta.

“Ok…let’s do this.” Piccolo said as he wrapped his arm around Serenity, keeping a good grip on her so that she wouldn’t get separated; Vegeta reluctantly held tightly onto Piccolo’s arm.

After a few seconds they were gone, leaving Trunks, Bulla and the rest of them at the house waiting…some patiently while others were very antsy and impatient…


	22. Chapter 22

** On Saturn: With Piccolo, Vegeta & Serenity: **

“Ok we’re here.” Piccolo said simply.

“Is that the arch?” Serenity asked softly looking up at a very decrepit looking gateway.

“Yep, that would be it. Ok princess, stay close.” Piccolo said seriously.

“Yes of course.” Serenity said softly as Piccolo let go of her.

“Ok come on; let’s go.” Vegeta said as he gently took Serenity’s arm and followed Piccolo through the arch.

Once they got a little ways into Saturn Serenity tripped over some rubble; she managed to catch herself, but yeah…

“Watch your step princess…” Piccolo said calmly.

“That might be a little hard for her. No offence, but you’re not exactly the most coordinated person I’ve ever met. She has a tendency to trip over her own feet…and air; she’ll never make it over all of this crap.” Vegeta said looking at Piccolo and Serenity.

“I’m sorry.” Serenity said softly.

“No don’t be. I’m just worried about Bulma and you and the babies that you’re carrying. And to be honest, if anything were to happen to you or your babies, I’m more afraid of Bulma then anything.” Vegeta admitted simply.

“Is Mrs. Bulma really that scary?” Serenity asked softly.

“Ha!” Was Vegeta’s reply.

“Bulma is a great woman, yes; but she’s also fiercely protective of her family and friends. Anything happens to any of them she turns into a raging bitch.” Piccolo explained remembering all the times she freaked out when her family and friends were hurt or in danger or died…

“Oh…” Serenity said softly.

“And let’s get one thing perfectly clear…” Vegeta started as he stood in front of Serenity, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

“You’re part of this family now…and you’re pregnant with Trunks’s kids; our grandchildren. So Bulma and the rest of us care about you as well. You’re family. Do you understand me?” Vegeta asked seriously.

“Yes.” Serenity said softly looking directly at Vegeta, giving him her full attention…which he demanded.

“So…since you understand that; do you know what else that means?” Vegeta asked seriously, tilting her chin up to look at him.

“No…what?” Serenity asked softly, shaking a little.

‘Oh no. Oh no. I thought that we didn’t need to mate anymore; I thought I was just going to be with Trunks…” Serenity thought to herself.

“Relax; I’m not going to kiss or mate with you. I’m doing this because I want to see your eyes when I tell you this so you know that I’m serious. You’re family now; so stop with the Mr. and Mrs. shit. Like Trunks and Bulla, we’re dad and mom to you. Do I make myself clear?” Vegeta asked very seriously, still making her look at him.

“Ye-yes.” Serenity said very softly, with some tears in her eyes; Vegeta never said anything this seriously to her before.

“Good. Now quit your crying; we have business to attend to.” Vegeta said seriously letting go over her chin before gently kissing her on her forehead.

“Ye-yes.” Serenity stuttered out with a soft smile and more tears.

“Jeez…” Vegeta sighed as he stood there with his hand on his forehead.

“Uh…umm…should we keep moving?” Serenity asked looking at Vegeta and Piccolo.

“Yes; lead the way princess.” Piccolo said simply as he and Vegeta kept their senses open just in case.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“*Sigh…*” Both Vegeta and Piccolo sighed when Serenity tripped over some rubble…again.

“This isn’t working! There’s too much crap all over the place and this is the at least the tenth or so time she’s tripped!” Vegeta yelled extremely frustrated.

“I’m sorry.” Serenity said standing up.

“*Sigh…* are you at least ok?” Vegeta asked sighing, annoyed.

“Ye-yes…I-I make sure to catch myself…or if I can’t I try falling on my side…” Serenity said softly.

“Ok good. Hey you; can we fly on this planet?” Vegeta asked looking at Piccolo.

“Yes…but she can’t fly. Unless she’s all of the sudden learned.” Piccolo said crossing his arms.

“No, but I can fly. Now hold still and tell me where I’m going.” Vegeta said seriously as he carefully picked Serenity up.

Despite being pregnant with twins, Serenity was still thin; but she did have a little bump starting. And with all that she’s already been though, she had to be incredibly careful…and Vegeta knew this; he figured he also had to be careful when handing her.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: With Vegeta & Serenity: **

“Do you sense that?” Vegeta asked Piccolo after some time.

……………

Nothing but silence.

“Namek?” Vegeta asked confused turning around.

“Where’d he go?” Serenity asked confused.

“I don’t know…but he had better not have ditched us and gone back to Earth without us!” Vegeta said pissed off.

“I don’t think so…if he had you and possibly me would be kicked out of Saturn.” Serenity said simply.

“Right…so where’d he go; I thought he was right behind us.” Vegeta said as he landed on the ground, also carefully setting Serenity down.

“What do we do?” Serenity asked softly.

“I don’t know…I suppose we should try to find him…” Vegeta said trying to pick up on Piccolo’s aura; but is unable to find it…no matter how hard he tried.

“Should we try to find the guide first and then find him?” Serenity asked softly.

“Good idea. Come on.” Vegeta said picking her up again before taking off.

“Which way?” Vegeta asked as he went one way.

“Go straight for until you see the third left and the go straight until the fifth right.” Serenity explained.

Just before they hit the fourth right they smacked into an invisible force field and fell to the ground.

Vegeta had just barely managed to flip them around so that he would hit the ground and Serenity would land on top of him, protecting her and the babies…

“God damnit, what the hell?!” Vegeta exclaimed pissed off as he sat up with a very dazed Serenity.

“Mmmm…what happened?” Serenity asked confused.

“We ran into a barrier. Are you sure this was the right way? Here, let me help you.” Vegeta asked seriously, looking at Serenity as she struggled to stand up.

“Yes, I’m sure; I seen it very clearly.” Serenity said softly.

“Unless that thing tricked you! Damnit! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!” Vegeta yelled furious, punching a wall; he was beyond pissed off.

“Umm…Vegeta…” Serenity softly as she tugged on his arm.

“What is it?” Vegeta asked looking back at her.

“I think we went the right way, but I also think we’re trapped.” Serenity said looking back the way they had come.

When Vegeta looked back he saw what she was talking about; there was now a barrier behind them. There was also one above them and to the left. The only way that didn’t have a barrier was to the right of them which looked like a room or something…

“Hey look out!” Vegeta yelled, roughly grabbing Serenity and pulling her and him into that room just as all three barriers came crashing into each other. Had he not pulled them into this small room they would’ve been crushed.

However, as soon as they entered the room, a door shut behind them and some kind of dust flew all around them…

** With Piccolo: **

“Damnit all to hell! How in the world did we get separated like this…and so quickly at that?” Piccolo asked aloud as he looked around.

And then he saw something or someone out of the corner of his eyes.

“Who’s there? What do you want?!” Piccolo asked demanding an answer.

But whatever it was that was there with him didn’t answer; it just ran away.

“This game… Get back here!” Piccolo sighed and then started the chase.

It didn’t take Piccolo long once he locked onto whatever or whoever’s aura to catch it.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?!” Piccolo asked demanding an answer when he caught the thing.

What Piccolo had caught was a short, (maybe 3’10” or 4’0”) almost glowing pinkish-purple humanoid looking thing with yellow rings around its arms and neck, straight, short black hair and dark golden-brown eyes. It was wearing old tattered clothing, which looked more like rags than anything.

“M-my name is Janus and I’m one of the last of my people of Saturn; we called the Sakura people.” The thing, now known as Janus spoke up, generally scared of Piccolo.

Although Namekians were allowed on Saturn because they have an alliance, Sakura people were actually quite afraid of Namekians because they were so much stronger than them. Actually, technically speaking, the only ones not stronger than Sakura people are humans…and Serenity; who, if it weren’t for her dad would be stronger than them. Otherwise every other species of alien are stronger than them.

“Well Janus…how many of you are there?” Piccolo asked seriously.

“Including me, there are only five others.” Janus answered cowering under Piccolo’s gaze.

“Where are they?” Piccolo asked annoyed, still holding onto Janus.

“Call them…now!” Piccolo demanded, very annoyed right now.

“Ye-yes sir… Lyra, Pandora, Phoebe, Castor and Pollux; please come here…now!” Janus called out sounding like he had a frog in his throat.

“Please don’t hurt him…” One of the girls cried out.

“Lyra, its ok…” Janus said looking at the girl.

Lyra was shorter than Janus by at least two inches; she had long dark purple hair and dark golden-brown eyes.

The other two girls were about three inches shorter than Lyra; they both had long, straight, black hair with purple streaks going through it and dark golden-brown eyes.

The other two guys seem to be about the same height as Janus; they both had straight short black hair and dark golden-brown eyes.

They were all wearing old, dirty brown clothing that looked more like rags than anything.

“Please, if you’re going to kill me, don’t let my family see.” Janus pleaded with Piccolo.

“Oh for crying out loud. Do you deserve to be killed?” Piccolo asked annoyed.

“No…” Janus answered, hoping it was the right answer.

“Then I’m not going to kill you. I’m guessing you’re all family…” Piccolo said in a bored tone of voice.

“Ye-yes. Lyra is my wife, Castor and Pollux are my sons and Pandora and Phoebe are my daughters. If you’re not here to kill us…what are you here for?” Janus asked while his family stood there watching.

“A guide to save a friend. In fact two of my friends are here looking as well… Except the friend I’m trying to help is their family.” Piccolo answered.

“Are you talking about the Saiyan and the girl?” One of the boys asked.

“So you have seen them?” Piccolo asked looking at them.

“Yes. They were nearly just crushed by one of the traps that the prince of Jupiter left about two years ago. We’ve learned to avoid those areas and just stay in our homes.” The boy answered.

“But as you can see…our planet is dying; we are the only ones of our species left.” Lyra said softly.

“Where are they now?” Piccolo asked right away.

“Hmm?” The boys asked confused.

“My friends; where are my friends?!” Piccolo demanded as he started yelling.

“The Saiyan pulled the girl into one of the safe rooms…” The other boy answered.

“Sort of safe…” The one boy answered.

“What does that mean…sort of safe?” Piccolo asked still holding onto Janus.

“The room that they’re in is a sex room. The prince of Jupiter…when he and his men arrived set up a few rooms where as soon as there were two people in there a dust or powder would be released causing hormones and such to act up causing the two in the room to have sex. And then afterwards a different powder…a poison powder would be released, killing the two. At least they die happy…I guess…” The boys answered at the same time.

“Well that’s just great… Take me to them…now please.” Piccolo said calmly getting looks from the family of Sakura people.

“Ok listen to me and listen well; the two in that room are…in all senses related. He is her father-in-law or whatever you call it…she is with his son; and she’s pregnant with twins. And she’s the princess of Venus…well previous princess; she gave up that title to be with his son.” Piccolo said getting their attentions.

“You mean Serenity, daughter of Stella? She’s alive?” Janus and Lyra asked in shock.

“Yes, Serenity of Venus, daughter of Stella and all that… And yes, she’s very much alive.” Piccolo answered annoyed.

“Take him to them… Serenity might be able to help us.” Janus said to his sons as Piccolo set him down.

“I don’t know what you think the girl can do; she really doesn’t have any powers…” Piccolo said as he followed Castor and Pollux.

“Oh yes we know; but we also knew her mother…and she told us that when the time came, her daughter might be able to help us.” Janus said with a hopeful smile.

“Ok…so how long does it take for this powder stuff to take effect?” Piccolo asked looking at the family of Sakura people.

“It depends on a persons’ will power. As in if the person hasn’t had sex in a long time has been craving it, it probably won’t take long. But for a person who isn’t craving sex, it might take some time. But again, it varies from person to person and it also depends on their will power. Well except for maybe Serenity; she is Venarian and they are immune to certain types of powders…I think the prince of Jupiter said it had no affect on her when he had had her. But now she’s safe and is with another?” Lyra asked softly.

“You seem generally concerned.” Piccolo said somewhat surprised.

“Stella was a friend of mine.” Lyra said softly.

“Yes…for the most part the princess is safe.” Piccolo said simply.

“You said she gave up her birthrights as the princess of Venus, yet you still call her princess. Why is that?” Lyra and Janus asked at the same time.

“I knew her mother. She was the only one to treat me like a normal guy; she never feared me or thought of me as a murderer or rapist. Granted, yes, at one time I was a murderer…but I was never a rapist. And as for Serenity, yes I refer to her as “princess.” That’s because that’s how I knew and how I know her. She will always be “princess” to me. And as a personal favor to her mother, Celeste and Trunks, I will keep an eye on and protect her when needed.” Piccolo responded and then sped up when he heard Serenity’s screams and cries. But that wasn’t all he heard…

** Back With Vegeta & Serenity: **

“Vegeta…are you alright?” Serenity asked concerned when she seen Vegeta’s arm; it was badly cut.

“I’ll be fine…the only thing we need to worry about now is trying to figure a way out of here and to that guide so we can save Bulma.” Vegeta said going to the door. When he opened it, he had seen that they were still blocked in.

“Stand back!” Vegeta exclaimed, but then ended up holding his arm in pain.

“Oh please…let me help.” Serenity begged as she ripped the bottom of her skit a little; she then did her best to tightly wrap it around his wounded arm.

Surprisingly enough, his arm started to feel a little better; he could move it around without it hurting severely.

“Thanks. Now stand back!” Vegeta said calmly and then exclaimed as he got ready to fire an attack.

However, once he fired his attack at the barrier, it bounced back at him, sending him flying into the back wall, rendering him unconscious.

“Vegeta!” Serenity cried out in fear; she didn’t know if he was alive or not.

“I could’ve told him that wasssn’t going to work.” Came a hissing voice from a dark corner.

“Wh-what? Wh-who are you?” Serenity asked backing up a little, scared; something about this voice made her uncomfortable.

“I’m Draco; I am a Draconian. Basically what that meansss isss I’m a dragon humanoid. And I know what you are; you’re a Venarian. I’m kind of Surprised; I haven’t seen one of your kind in years.” The voice in the shadows, Draco, said hissing his “S’s.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Serenity asked backing up until she felt like she had a hold of something hard…and heavy.

“Firssst off…I’d like to know your name. Secondly…I haven’t been with a girl in soo long…and you’re very pretty. I bet I could satisssfy you. I’ve got a nice large cock to make you scream out.” Draco said inching closer.

“No thank you; I already have a mate and he wouldn’t be too happy if you did what you’re planning.” Serenity said as she tried to be brave and protect Vegeta.

“Oh my dear…he’sss not even awake; he wouldn’t have to know… Oh…I see…itsss not him; your mate’s not even here with you. How good of a guy could he be if he’sss not here?” Draco asked stalking her.

“He couldn’t enter Saturn…so I came with his dad and a friend; they’re both really strong…and I’m sure when Vegeta wakes up he’ll take care of you…or Mr. Piccolo will get here…” Serenity started but then stood there in shock as Draco started laughing.

“Vegeta? As in prince of Saiyans; that Vegeta? That’sss him? He’sss not so tough looking now isss he? Now, my pretty come here; let me take care of you.” Draco hissed appearing right in front of her.

“Stay away from me!” Serenity cried out using all of what little strength she had to bash him over the head with what she found.

“Why you little bitch!” Draco exclaimed holding his head.

After a few minutes, he noticed she had disappeared.

“Oh little girl…once inssside this room, there’s no way out; I’ve been stuck in here for god only knowsss how long. So, with that being said…I know the insss and outsss of thisss entire room; you have no place to hide. Because my dear…trussst me when I say I’ll find you! And there you are!” Draco hissed, pissed off smashing tables and such until he found her, using his tale to drag her out of her hiding spot and tossing her onto the bed.

“Ahhh!!” Serenity screamed in fear when he dragged her out of her spot.

“Hmm…sooo…you’re pregnant huh?” Draco asked placing his head on her stomach.

“Twins… Oh…one of each it seemsss…a boy and a girl… Soundsss absolutely deliciousss. After I’m done with you, I’ll just have to rip them out of you and eat them. Hmmm…soo you have been marked…” Draco said climbing on top of her, finding Trunks’s mark and licked it.

After that he let his hands fondle her breasts through her shirt causing her to cry.

“You slimy bastard…get your filthy hands off of her! Gatling Gun!!” Vegeta yelled pissed off after Draco had ripped open Serenity’s top to reveal her bra covered breasts.

Needless to say Draco was now dead because shot him dead in the head.

“Ahhh!!” Serenity screamed in a panic when Draco’s dead body fell on top of her.

“Stop screaming; my head hurts. Hmmm…are you alright?” Vegeta asked pulling Draco’s corpse off of her.

“Ve-Vegeta!” Serenity cried throwing herself at him and cried into his chest.

And all of the sudden there was several blasts and the barrier that was keeping them in there was shattered and Piccolo stood outside the door.

“What’s going on in here? What happened?” Piccolo asked right away as Vegeta removed his shirt and handed it to Serenity to put on before picking her up and carried her out of the room; she was now in shock.

“Where the hell have you been? And who the hell are these things?” Vegeta asked holding onto Serenity.

“Never mind where have I been? Where the hell did you go? And these are the last remaining Sakura people of Saturn.” Piccolo asked pissed off and then said calmly.

“The prince of Jupiter put something up that separates groups of people…that’s how they were able to kill off all of our people.” Janus said, getting a word in.

“Great…now we have to somehow find that guide and Serenity’s in shock.” Vegeta said annoyed.

“What happened?” Piccolo asked seriously looking at a very pale Serenity.

“We got boxed in and trapped in this room. I tried to blast our way out and must’ve got knocked backwards into a wall and knocked out cold momentarily and she was molested by one of those filthy Draconians who was planning on raping her and then killing her and the babies. Like I was going to let that happen…over my dead body. Now let’s go. She said to go this way and turn right on the fifth right…so two more.” Vegeta said as he started to fly upwards.

“Be careful…there are more traps down that way…” Castor and Pollux said looking at Vegeta.

“Damnit!” Vegeta and Piccolo cursed as Vegeta landed back on the ground.

“Can we use that one guy’s body to set them off?” Serenity asked softly, slowly coming back to the real world.

“We might have to break his body into pieces depending on how far we have to go yet and how many traps there may or may not be left. But…that’s not a bad idea.” Piccolo said simply as he headed in and got brought the body out.

As soon as Piccolo and Vegeta started hacking up the body Serenity threw up.

“Sorry princess…but if we try to take him apart in there the poison powder might disperse.” Piccolo said as soon as Serenity starting throwing up.

“It’s ok…just do what you need so we can save Bulma.” Serenity said softly as she sat down and put her face in the shirt she was wearing…once she was done throwing up.

“Oh the joys of being pregnant; I remember it well. Hi Serenity, I’m Lyra; I was a friend of your mother’s. This is my husband, Janus, our sons Castor and Pollux and our daughters Pandora and Phoebe. We know you don’t have a lot of powers and can’t do anything to save our planet; but your mother said you might be able to help us…” Lyra said looking at Serenity, desperately.

“Why don’t you just move to Earth?” Serenity asked softly.

“We wouldn’t be allowed on Earth…humans would be too afraid of us and try to kill us or something…” Janus said backing away from Serenity.

“No…that’s not true. I live on Earth now…as does Vegeta and his family and Mr. Goku, who is also a Saiyan and his family. Mr. Piccolo lives on Earth as well along with a lot other different aliens, humanoids and such.” Serenity said softly taking a deep breath.

“She’s right…as long as you’re not there to destroy or completely take it over, humans are pretty open to having other species living there now a days.” Piccolo said simply once they finished what they need to finish.

“Really?” Lyra and Janus asked in shock.

“Yes.” Serenity, Vegeta and Piccolo all said at the same time as Vegeta found something to put the body parts in.

“Ok. Come on; we have to keep moving.” Vegeta said as he handed Piccolo the body parts and picked up Serenity.

So they ended up using all the body parts, but they made it through all the traps and got to the spot Serenity said had the guide in it.

“So where is it?” Vegeta asked looking around.

“It’s supposed to be in here…” Serenity said looking around.

“Are you looking for this?” A voice that Serenity knew all too well said from up above them.

“Cas-Cassius…” Serenity said in fear as she started backing away a little bit; he had the guide they needed…


	23. Chapter 23

“So…you’re Cassius…” Vegeta said unimpressed.

“Yes, and you are?” Cassius asked in a tone that read that he was better than him.

“I’m Vegeta, king of all Saiyans.” Vegeta said stepping in front of Serenity.

“So…you’re the man with the son who _my_ Serenity is infatuated with. You should tell him not to interfere with a man’s woman.” Cassius said as he slowly landed on the ground.

“Funny you should say that.” Vegeta said calmly.

“And why is that?” Cassius asked looking at Vegeta.

“Because she already belongs to my boy; he’s even marked her already.” Vegeta said smirking the entire time.

“You lie.” Cassius said laughing at Vegeta.

“No, it’s true; Trunks marked me as his. And…we’ve mated as well…” Serenity said right away and then started blushing and looking down with a small smile remembering all the times she and Trunks made love while holding her stomach..

“Excuse me?! You’re supposed to be with me; that’s how your dad intended it! Wait, are you pregnant as well?” Cassius asked when he noticed the placement of her hands on her stomach.

“So what if she is? What does it matter to you? You’re not the father; her true mate, my son is! Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll hand over that guide and go back to her father with your tail between your legs!” Vegeta exclaimed pissed off, holding out his arms, and waiting for the guide to come his way.

“You really are just like your whore cunt of a mother! And you’ll never get this guide. Who’s the one who needs this? Who’s possessed my pet? Someone close I’m guessing. Well, whoever it is will die and there’s nothing that can be done.” Cassius yelled and then explained calmly, shocking Serenity so much that she started to cry…part of that might be her hormones. But it also sent Vegeta and Piccolo into a fit of rage.

“You mother fucker! Now you’re going to die!” Vegeta yelled blindly shooting off his Gatling Gun.

“Wow, and you’re supposed to be stronger than me? You can’t even hit me. Aww…did I hurt your feelings?” Cassius asked making the fake pouting face.

“Ok…I think it’s time to get you out of here Princess. Princess?” Piccolo said and then asked when she didn’t answer.

When he looked back to where she was, she was no longer there.

“Where on Saturn did she go; did any of you see?” Piccolo asked the Sakura people seriously, angrily.

“No…we promise.” Janus said seriously as he and his family cowered in a corner; Vegeta and Piccolo were pissed and it scared them with how weak they were.

“You, you Vegeta, king of all Saiyans; are the strongest of the two of us? Ha? How can you be the strongest when you can’t even hit me? You’ll never beat me!” Cassius yelled as he went to attack Vegeta; and he would’ve successfully done so if something…or rather someone hadn’t gotten in his way.

“He’s only missing because you pissed him off so much that you’ve riled him up!” Serenity yelled pissed off, using powers of levitation she didn’t know she had. She made a boulder levitate and threw it at him, hitting him in the head with it.

“What in the world?” Cassius asked rubbing his head while trying to get up.

“Wahhh!” Serenity screamed as she smashed another small boulder onto him…over and over and over again; she didn’t know what had come over her, but she couldn’t stop it.

The guide had gone flying elsewhere.

“Serenity, that’s enough. Calm down; think of Trunks and the babies!” Piccolo yelled trying to get through to her; but all she could do was continue to over exert herself.

“Ok, stop it right now!” Vegeta exclaimed coming up behind her, pulling her into a hug before finding the pressure point on her neck, knocking her out for a little bit.

“What was that?” Piccolo asked as Vegeta carefully picked Serenity up bridal style.

“Something inside of her snapped…” Vegeta explained.

“I seen that…but when I tried to snap her out of it…it’s like she didn’t hear me. And what of the babies; she should’ve reacted to me saying something about them or Trunks. What about the guide? Where did that go in her fit of rage? Are you guys coming or not?” Piccolo asked as they walked to a safe area without any rocks or boulders so that they could leave safely.

“She didn’t. And the babies are just fine; they’re the reason she could do all that. Think of it Namek…Serenity doesn’t have the power to levitate things; but one of the babies at least does. One of them…or maybe even both of them are strong enough to use their powers at such an early stage of pregnancy. And I have the book; he threw it after the second or third time she hit him with the boulder. Now, let’s go; I have a wife to save!” Vegeta exclaimed starting to become annoyed.

“Yes of course.” Piccolo said as he had everyone stand close together so that he could teleport them back to Vegeta’s, Bulma’s, Trunks, Serenity’s and Bulla’s home.

“It’s about time you got back; that thing’s getting restless and won’t stop begging to get out.” Tien asked looking at Vegeta and Piccolo.

“Serenity! What happened to Serenity?” Trunks asked right away noticing Serenity’s unconscious body in his father’s arms.

“Who are they?” Goku asked noticing Janus and his family.

“I had to knock her out for her own safety as well as the babies’. I’ll explain everything else later. For now first things first; I’m going to save your mother. Take your mate so I can read the guide.” Vegeta said handing Serenity over to Trunks.

When he opened the guide to read it he nearly had a heart attack, dropped the guide and just ran into that room where Bulma was.

“Wha-what’s going on? Trunks? Did we save your mom?” Serenity asked coming around.

“I’m not sure. Are you ok?” Trunks asked as Serenity sat up.

“Yeah, I’m ok; my head hurts a little though.” Serenity said softly.

“Huh. It was that easy all this time?” Tien asked after reading the guide.

“What?” Everyone asked shocked and Tien explained to them what he had read…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter...I had really bad writer's block...  
> I'm only kind of sorry for the cliffhanger...  
> Please review...


	24. Chapter 24

** With Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Trunks & Serenity: **

When Trunks, Bulla and Serenity got in the room where Bulma had been they had walked in on Vegeta sitting on the bed, arm slashed open, holding onto and rocking a very upset Bulma; a bloody knife lay on the floor a few feet away.

“Mom, dad? Are you alright?” Bulla asked softly, scared when she seen the bloody knife.

“I’m fine; and your mother will be just fine after a little bit. Just go back out there and wait.” Vegeta said simply as he continued to hold onto Bulma, whose eyes started glowing red.

“No. No dad, we’re not leaving. You can’t do this on your own; mom needs all of us!” Trunks exclaimed as Bulla went running over to her parents.

“Mom, I love you; I love you very much! I know you can beat this thing that’s inside of you! I need you!” Bulla cried as she hugged her mother.

“Mom, I love you as well; you know this. You have always been the glue to hold this family together. And back when dad didn’t support me and everything I did, you did; you’ve always supported and loved me.” Trunks said calmly as he went to hug his mother.

Vegeta had told her how much he had loved her a few minutes before they even got into the room. He even stood there and let “her” stab him to prove it.

Just as the thing inside of Bulma, controlling her was about to stab Vegeta in the heart Bulma was able to break through and just slashed him arm before dropping the knife and crying into his chest…after he wrapped both of his injured arms around her and pulled her to him onto the cot.

“It’s not working; why isn’t it working?! We did what the guide said! Bulla cried as Bulma struggled against them, Cassius’s “pet” screaming, trying to get control again.

“Serenity.” Trunks said calmly looking up and at Serenity.

“What?” Serenity asked confused.

“You’re family too; mom loves you just as much. You need to tell her what you feel as well. Come on Serenity, come on over.” Trunks said holding his arms out for her.

** Flashback: **

“What’s going on?” Goku asked confused after Vegeta dropped the guide.

“Huh. It was that easy all this time?” Tien asked after reading the guide.

“What’s going on?” Goku asked again.

“According to this guide, the only way to get that thing out of Bulma and save her is for her family that she sees all the time to tell her how much they love her and what she means to them. Her parents moved away and she never really mentions her sister…so that leaves you all.” Tien said looking at Trunks and Bulla.

“You should go then.” Serenity said softly.

“Right! Come on Trunks!” Bulla called heading into the room already.

“Come on Serenity, let’s go.” Trunks said taking Serenity’s hand before heading in with Bulla.

** End Flashback: **

“Ok… Bulma…I love you very much just like I used to love my own mother; you remind me very much of her. You’ve been so kind to me since I’ve been here…you and Vegeta and Trunks and Bulla and all the others. But you and Trunks have been the most kind and loving. I know you’re not my biological mother, but you’re close enough; and I know my mom would be proud to have you in my life. And I know the twins would love having you as their grandmother. I’ve very glad to have gotten to know you and become part of your family as well. I know that my love is nothing compared to that of Vegeta’s, Trunks’s and Bulla’s; but, I hope it means something because your love for me means everything.” Serenity said softly, tears running down her face causing tears to run down Bulma’s and Bulla’s faces as well.

“Ohhh!! I love you too!” Bulma cried and then fell to her knees as Cassius’s pet came shooting out of her back.

Bulma was ok; a little woozy, but ok never the less.

“Why you little bitch! I don’t know what Cassius sees in you!” Cassius’s pet exclaimed charging Serenity; its plan to take over her body or one of the babies so that it couldn’t be killed afterwards for several reasons.

However, before it could even get a few feet from Bulma Vegeta smashed it to the ground; he was pissed off. Ehem…sorry; he was beyond pissed off.

“Boy, get your mate, mother and sister out of here…NOW!” Vegeta exclaimed keeping the thing down while Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Tien came in to help Vegeta as Trunks and Bulla got their mother and headed out with Serenity.

Once out of the room Bulma spoke up.

“Serenity, get your butt over here and join us in a group hug! You too Goten.” Bulma demanded pulling the two over.

“Now you two listen up and listen up good; you two, Serenity _and_ Goten are family and will always be. And I love the both of you. And I know Vegeta does as well. And Serenity, thanks so much for finding the guide to save me. But…why on Earth did you have to go to Saturn and risk your life?!” Bulma asked pulling away from the group.

“Mr. Piccolo said that I had to go because I was the only one who knew how to get to it…” Serenity said softly, very confused at the sudden change in attitude; she had never seen someone’s attitude change just like that before.

“Why didn’t they just have you explain it or draw a map or something like that?!” Bulma exclaimed frustrated.

“That’s what dad asked…Piccolo brought up the points that Serenity isn’t really good at explaining things; she stumbles on her words and that she can’t exactly write in our language yet…” Bulla explained calmly.

“And you didn’t go with them?” Bulma asked looking directly at Trunks.

“Hey, I offered to go and have dad stay here instead, but Piccolo said that because I was half human I couldn’t step foot on Saturn; humans aren’t allowed on Saturn whatsoever…” Trunks explained calmly.

“Oh, that’s not true…or not anymore anyways…” Janus said speaking up getting everyone’s attention.

“Who are you?” Bulma asked looking at the family in front of her.

“And what do you mean by that?” Trunks asked looking at Janus.

“Yes, well my name is Janus and this is my wife Lyra, our sons Castor and Pollux and our Pandora and Phoebe; we are the last remaining, living people of the planet Saturn. Mr. Vegeta, Princess Serenity and the Namekian, Mr. Piccolo saved us and told us that earth was now safe for other extra terrestrial life forms to live here as long as we’re not here to destroy it. And we promise we’re not here to do that.” Janus explained calmly.

“Not that we could…” Castor started.

“We’re pretty much the weakest species in the entire universe.” Pollux finished.

“That’s enough boys…but what my husband was saying before…humans are allowed on Saturn now. Humans have been allowed to enter Saturn as long as they’re pure of heart or have no evil intentions. Our leader at the time thought it would be a good idea to allow that so that they could see we were not a threat and maybe we could form an alliance or something.” Lyra explained.

“But humans never came. They had never been allowed to set foot on Saturn up until twelve years ago. The people of Jupiter, however, have always been allowed on Saturn because we thought we could trust them. But, as per the princes’ orders destroyed our planet and everyone except for us; we listened to their rules and survived. That, we learned where they set up traps and had safety homes.” Janus explained.

“Maybe Piccolo didn’t know… I mean if it’d been that long ago…” Goten said as calmly as he could.

“Maybe… Well welcome to earth anyways. If you need any help please don’t hesitate to ask.” Bulma said with a smile as Vegeta and the others came out without Piccolo.

“Where’d Mr. Piccolo go?” Serenity asked softly.

“He went to drop of Cassius’s dead pet off on Saturn next to its master.” Vegeta said hugging Bulma while gently kissing her neck.

“So you killed it then?” Bulla asked softly.

“You’re damn right I did. But anyways, moving on; how are you feeling?” Vegeta asked hugging his wife tightly; he wasn’t going to let anything like that ever happen to her again.

“I’m good. Say Vegeta…maybe later tonight you can mark me as yours officially.” Bulma said leaning into Vegeta.

“Uh…ar-are you sure? You’ve always told me that was never going to happen in a million years.” Vegeta said kind of shocked.

“I’m sure…after all that’s happened I think it’s about time.

“Man…I’m hungry…” Goku said out of nowhere after his stomach growled.

“The tacos!” Bulma and Serenity exclaimed at the same time realizing the time; it’s been six hours since they prepared the food.

Bulma was the first one to run into the kitchen just as Piccolo arrived back, followed by Serenity and Bulla.

“What’s going on here?” Piccolo asked a smiling bunch.

“Nothing much…” They all replied as they watched Bulma, Serenity and Bulla in the kitchen.

“Call your families; we have plenty of tacos!” Bulma called while Serenity stood their blushing.

“Are they still any good?” Yamcha asked rubbing his head along with Krillin.

“Waaahh! Zombies!” Bulla screeched when she seen them sit up before smacking them over the head with a frying pan.

“Ow!” Both men cried holding their heads when a light appeared from above.

“Your friends are not zombies; they’ve been reborn.” A calm voice said from the light; it was Celeste.

“How?” Everyone asked shocked.

“Serenity; she unknowingly used her powers and brought them back. Her powers act on their own…she cannot control them. And no, Trunks, you do not have the ability to bring others back from the dead. Only Serenity has that ability…when it wishes to be used. With all that being said, be thankful because you never know when that power will choose to activate again.” Celeste explained calmly before disappearing.

“Sorry…” Bulla said sheepishly as she placed the frying pan on the counter.

“Its fine…I guess…I would probably do the same thing…” Krillin said as they stood up.

“Now as I was asking before…is the food still any good?” Yamcha asked rubbing his head.

“Yes, the food’s still good; it’s all covered. And as for the lettuce and tomatoes, I can just cut up some more. And, the reason I’m inviting everyone over is because it’s a time to celebrate…and for some reason, Serenity doubled up on the meat, rice, beans and corn.” Bulma said calmly.

“I’m sorry…” Serenity said softly.

“No, it’s fine. In fact it’s perfect.” Bulma said with a smile as they heated up the food again.

“So…what happened on Saturn?” Goku asked curiously.

So while everything was being reheated, cut, set up and all that Vegeta, Piccolo and Serenity explained everything that happened up on Saturn. Some parts made Bulma cry out in happiness while the part about Draco and Cassius showing up pissed Trunks off.

“Awww! You guys have all the fun; I never get to do fun stuff like that anymore…” Goku complained just before everyone else arrived.

“So…my grandbabies are going to be super strong then, aren’t they?” Bulma asked calmly as she set the tables.

“You’re damn right they are!” Vegeta exclaimed happily.

“So…with Cassius showing up like that…does that mean we have to train even more and harder?” Gohan asked as they all sat down.

“Yes, it does.” Trunks, Vegeta and Goku said at the same time with determination; they were going to protect their families and earth at all costs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be the only time where "the power of love" defeats an enemy in this. I get at least one chapter like that every now & then. & for some reason that's the only idea I could come up with this situation...I think I've wanted to do this for awhile now...so there it was...
> 
> I apologize for those who don't like this type of way of saving someone...


	25. Chapter 25

“Thanks for dinner Bulma and Serenity; the tacos were great!” Goku said happily.

“Yeah, thanks for inviting us.” Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Goten said while the others bowed in appreciation before heading out…after hugging everyone.

After a few minutes Bulma stood up and stretched.

“Is everything ok mom?” Bulla asked worriedly.

“Everything is fine…it’s just been a long day and I’m ready for bed. But before I do turn in for the night, I would like to apologize to all of you.” Bulma said softly.

“For what?” Trunks and Vegeta asked looking at her.

“Why?” Serenity and Bulla asked confused.

“For putting you all in danger…and for hurting you…” Bulma started, looking down as she looked at Vegeta’s arm.

“That’s not your fault. If anything its mine for not realizing Cassius had a pet like that…” Serenity said softly.

“Both of you…knock that shit off right now! It’s neither of your faults; it’s Cassius’s and Goro’s! And for all of this, they will pay! And as for my arms, the one happened while on Saturn and the other one was because of that thing inside of you. Now, you are going to come with to bed and I’m going to mark you as mine once and for all. You three, go to bed already!” Vegeta exclaimed; he was going to get busy with Bulma…even if they weren’t going to make love that night.

“Ok…night.” Trunks and Bulla said making faces; they didn’t want that.

“Night.” Serenity said with a smile; she still didn’t quite understand certain things…

“Well night… Oh, and Serenity…” Bulla said walking up to Serenity.

“Yes?” Serenity asked confused.

“Thank you! Thank you for helping to save my mom!” Bulla said hugging Serenity.

“You’re welcome.” Serenity said confused as she hugged Bulla back. Why wouldn’t she help Bulma?

“Night!” Bulla said as she ran to her room where she moved her dresser in front of where her door should be.

“Night…” Trunks and Serenity said in disbelief.

“Now…how are you doing?” Trunks asked as he faced Serenity while placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m ok. My back hurts a little; but other than that I’m good. I’m just glad your mom and dad are ok.” Serenity said softly.

“Yeah…hey I noticed this earlier as well…but you’re not calling them Mr. Vegeta and Mrs. Bulma anymore…” Trunks said as they started walking to his room.

Bulma and Vegeta let Janus and his family stay in their attic until they found their own place; they say the attic is a lot nicer then where they were living before and are very thankful.

“Yes. While on Saturn Vegeta said not to call him or Bulma Mr. and Mrs. anymore as I am family. He said I should call them by their names or more preferably mom and dad.” Serenity said softly with a smile.

“Yeah…he has his moments; he actually seems to really like you.” Trunks said as gently pushed Serenity up against his door.

“Trunks?” Serenity asked confused when he placed his head against hers.

“I’m so sorry that you got hurt up there… I wish I had known that I was able to go with; I would’ve…” Trunks said besides himself.

“Trunks…it’s ok; really it is. Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo made sure I was safe for the most part. And Vegeta made sure that that man didn’t do anything too bad to me. I don’t know how, but it was like he knew something was wrong…even though he was knocked out. Our babies are safe…and are really strong…just like their dad. And I’m sure that, when the time comes, in a little less than two years, you’ll do everything you can to keep me, our babies, your mom, Bulla and everyone else safe. I love you.” Serenity said softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before gently kissing him.

“I love you too…more then you will ever know.” Trunks said when they pulled away.

All of the sudden they heard Bulma scream in pain.

“Is she ok?” Serenity asked concerned.

“Yeah, she’s fine; dad’s just marking her as he.” Trunks explained.

“Like you did to me?” Serenity asked softly.

“Yep…just like I did to you…in a sense.” Trunks said looking at her.

“Do you think they’ll mate as well?” Serenity asked softly.

“Who knows…” Trunks sighed; he really didn’t want to imagine his parents having sex.

“Trunks…” Serenity said softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked gently picking her up.

“I’m having some trouble remembering our first time…” Serenity said softly.

“Oh really now?” Trunks asked looking at her; he knew she remembered that day perfectly.

“Mmmhmm…can you help me remember?” Serenity asked softly.

“If you’re not too sore.” Trunks said simply.

“I’m not.” Serenity said softly as Trunks carried her to their bed.

“Ok then…I’ll remind you.” Trunks said as he removed her clothes, followed by his.

“Trunks…” Serenity moaned out when she felt his hands on her bare breasts.

So that night, they made love just like it was their first time together again before falling asleep in each other’s arms…


End file.
